Un plus tard heureux ?
by Akina-bou
Summary: Dérapage à l'infirmerie et ils se retrouvent dans un cube à écouté une famille. Drago comprend qui sont ces personnes mais reste figé quand la 'porte' s'ouvre sur un grand blond aux yeux gris identique aux siens. DMHP.Slash.Mpreg
1. Mauvais sort et conséquences

**Titre : **Un " Plus tard " heureux.

**Auteur :** Akina-bou

**Catégories :** Romance, **_slash_**, voyage dans le temps, action, fantaisie, d'humour.

**Couples : Drago/ Harry **(pour le moment il n'y aura qu'eux).

**Rating :** M / R

Les livres ne sont pas totalement pris en compte car je change le scénario à ma sauce. **OOC et UA**

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic m'appartient. Ainsi que certains personnages qui apparaîtrons au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

**Bêta : Tenshi**, **Squisse **et **Leyla KTK**. Donc un **Grand****Merci **à elles !

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un **slash** . Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. En bref cassé vous ou asseyez de comprendre en lisant ma fic que se n'est en rien dégoûtant.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toute et à tous. Je tiens à précisée que ceci est **ma toute 1er fic**, donc je ne sais pas si elle sera à la auteur de votre attentent. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout plein de chose me passent par le tête et je voulais mettre ça sur écrit pour le partager avec d'autres personnes tout comme plein d'autres auteurs le font déjà.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

-

* * *

- 

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvais sort et conséquences.**

**-**

* * *

**- **

- « Tu es mon fiancé. » déclara fermement, mais avec douceur le petit garçon blond aux cheveux couleur lune.

- « Fiancé ? » interrogea de sa voix d'enfant le petit garçon brun, couleur corbeaux, en face de lui.

- « Oui. Ça veut dire que tu es à moi » expliqua le blond en souriant avec tendresse.

- « À toi ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda, les yeux brillant de curiosité, le tout petit brun.

- « Parce que tu es mon amoureux. » fit fièrement le garçon blond en bombant son petit torse les deux mains sur les hanches, un sourire fier et heureux aux lèvres.

- « Ton amoureux ? Pourquoi ? » Questionna encore le brun plus petit que lui de taille.

- « Parce que je t'aime. Donc tu es mon amoureux à _moi_ et mon fiancé à _moi_. »

- « Je suis ton fiancé, je suis ton amoureux et je suis aussi à toi. » dit le tout-petit, semblant réfléchir, puis il déclara avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres « Je suis beaucoup à toi alors ! »

Un sourire tout aussi beau illumina le visage du blond.

- « Oui. Tu es _beaucoup_ à moi » rigola-t-il avec amusement « Mais ont dit plutôt _''je suis tout à toi_ . »

- « Et toi ? »

- « Moi ? » Le petit blond ne comprenait pas la question.

- « Oui. Toi, tu es quoi pour moi ? »

- « Je suis moi aussi ton fiancé. »

- « Mon fiancé ? Pourquoi ? » Questionna une fois de plus le petit garçon brun en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- « Parce que je suis aussi à toi » expliqua calmement le petit garçon.

- « À moi ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je suis ton… ton… » le petit blond hésita ses joues devenant légèrement roses.

Il tortilla le bout de son costume de haute qualité, de couleur blanche, qui devait coûter une fortune. Lui qui était si sûr de lui. Il était maintenant inquiet. Peut-être que son petit fiancé n'était pas vraiment de son avis. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Ledit fiancé ne comprit pas l'embarras du blond. Il lui prit la main, qu'il emprisonna de ses deux petites mains à lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Reprenant courage, le blond lui posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête avec une voix faible, mais impatiente et inquiète de connaître la réponse.

- « Tu m'aimes aussi ? »

- « Bien sûr que je t'aime aussi. » fit clairement savoir le brun comme si c'était un fait universel, et donc une question stupide « Tu es mon fiancé parce que tu es à moi et que tu es mon amoureux. Tu vois, j'ai tout compris. »

Le garçon blond rougit complètement cette fois. Son petit fiancé était magnifique. Le blond sourit d'un air légèrement niais. Son chéri l'aimait aussi. Roh Roh Roh. Il était tout content. Tout était clair entre eux maintenant. Ils pouvaient se dire au revoir dans ce cas. Oui, mais comment les amoureux se disaient au revoir déjà ? Il regarda ses deux parents qui les regardaient avec attendrissement et amusement. Ah oui ! Il se rappelle. Un bisou. Ses parents se faisaient un bisou. Le petit blond rougit encore plus en pensant que le bisou était sur la bouche. Son fiancé et lui allaient faire comme les grands. Wouwooo.

- « Fermes les yeux s'il… s'il te plaît. » demanda-t-il au petit brun qui lui tenait toujours la main.

- « Pourquoi ? » interrogea perplexe et curieux le garçon en face de lui.

- « Roh arête avec tes _pourquoi_. Juste… ferme tes yeux. S'il te plaît. »

- « D'accord » déclara simplement son petit fiancé en fermant docilement ses yeux.

Le blond approcha alors lentement sa tête, puis ses lèvres et déposa délicatement les siennes sur celle de son amoureux. Le brun, lui, ouvrit brusquement les yeux de surprise, mais ne se recula pas. Au contraire, il referma ses yeux et pressa un peu plus leurs petites bouches, alors qu'ils partageaient tous deux leur premier baiser. Le blond détacha ses lèvres de son chéri pour les reprendre juste après. Il refit la même chose plusieurs fois.

- « Hum hum » toussa faussement une voix sur leur gauche.

Les deux enfants sursautèrent de concert et rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles devant les deux adultes aux cheveux tout aussi blonds que leur fils l'était. Ils souriaient, et l'homme parla d'une voix douce.

- « Les enfants… il est temps de vous dire au revoir. » il reçut en échange deux regards larmoyants « Je sais que vous ne voulez pas vous séparer… mais il le faut… et… » L'homme blond, et savamment habillé, regarda sa femme d'un air presque suppliant.

Celle-ci soupira. Mais décida de continuer à la place de son mari.

- « Mon poussin… Si tu veux que ton fiancé soit, en sécurité… tu sais ce que l'on doit faire… je te promets que tu le reverras… ça c'est certain… tous les deux… à 16 ans, mon bébé, vous vous souviendrez de tout, d'accord ? »

- « Pourquoi à 16 ans ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas venir vivre avec nous ? Pourquoi il faut qu'il reste ici ? Il m'a dit que sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Et je ne veux pas que vous effaciez notre mémoire. Ce n'est pas juste. » sanglota le petit blond en refermant avec possessivité ses bras autour du tout petit brun qui ne comprenait pas tout, mais qui cala tout de même sa tête sur l'épaule du blond entourant lui aussi la taille de son petit amoureux.

Ils étaient, à ce moment-là, adorables, on ressentait leur force et leur innocence. Eux si petits mais déjà remplis de merveilleux sentiments. La blonde soupira encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait pas tout leur dire non plus. Ils n'étaient que des enfants de 7 ans. Plus tard, ils comprendraient le pourquoi du comment. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Pour leur bien à tous les deux il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Et puis elle n'avait jamais dit qu'ils se _reverraient_ qu'à leurs 16 ans. Elle avait seulement dit qu'ils se _souviendraient _de tout ça à leur seizième année. Car c'était sûr qu'ils allaient se revoir bien avant.

- « Un dernier au revoir mes petits anges. »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent une dernière fois. Ils ne se reverraient pas avant quelques années. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore. Ils se serrèrent un peu plus encore l'un contre l'autre. Le tout petit brun leva sa tête vers son amoureux. Ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux. Le blond pencha sa tête vers l'avant et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son tout petit brun.

- « Je t'aime » déclara-t-il dans un murmure les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son mini fiancé.

Le brun l'embrassa lui aussi.

- « Je t'aime aussi. » murmura-t-il.

- « Ne m'oublie pas. Parce qu'on va se revoir et qu'on pourra faire comme les grands. Tu es à moi. Tu es mon fiancé. Tu es mon amoureux à moi. Rien qu'à moi. »

Le petit brun sourit.

- « Toi aussi ne m'oublie pas. On se reverra. J'en suis sûr. »

Et une lumière blanche et bleu glace les entoura provenant des baguettes des deux parents qui les rattrapèrent avant qu'ils ne se fracassent la tête sur le sol.

- « Je suppose que je vais devoir aller rendre visite à ce vieux fou de directeur pour que notre fils et son fiancé puissent vivre en paix… enfin plus ou moins… » Maugréa le père blond en regardant ledit fiancé qu'il avait dans les bras. Salazar ! Pourquoi _Lui_.

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin, visiblement amusée.

- « Notre enfant ne choisit vraiment pas la facilité ça c'est sûr. Mais regarde, il a trouvé la perle rare. Enfin… » Soupira-t-elle « Il ne l'a pas vraiment choisi, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Il a ça dans le sang. Je suis fière de lui. Il a déjà trouvé son amour. C'est bien le premier de notre lignée à l'avoir trouvé alors qu'il est aussi jeune. Cela prouve que leur destinée sera grandiose. »

- « Bien sûr. De toute façon avec ce _fiancé-là_, il est certain que cela sera grandiose en effet. Deux illustres familles qui s'unissent avec force grâce à deux petits êtres de seulement 7 ans. Eh bien, eh bien, je prévois les années suivantes hautes en émotion. »

- « Oui, mais ils auront besoin d'aide. » Elle se tut quelques secondes en regardant les deux visages endormis dans leurs bras et elle eut tout à coup comme une illumination « Hoooooo… Je viens de penser à une chose très importante… chéri je suis certaine qu'on aura de merveilleux petits enfants. Hoooooo… je les vois déjà… rien que de regarder ces deux visages endormit me donne de doux rêves. Ils seront magnifiques. » Roucoula-t-elle.

- « Et puissants… vu leurs parents » argumenta lui aussi, tout de même ravis son mari.

- « Et bien éduqué » dit aussi sa femme.

- « Et intelligents »

- « Et courageux »

- « Et plein de classe »

- « Chéri je crois qu'on agatisé déjà alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore nés. Et ne le seront pas avant encore des années. … Bon, il est temps de réellement ramener ce petit ange chez sa famille. »

Juste quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient devant la maison du tout petit brun qui se boudinait confortablement dans les grands bras forts de l'homme blond. Celui-ci secoua légèrement son petit paquet aux cheveux noir corbeau, pour le réveiller. Sa femme en fit de même avec son fils. Les deux enfants se réveillèrent en se frottant les yeux. Le petit brun eut un sursaut effrayé quand il comprit où il était. L'homme lui fit un gentil sourire et le déposa par terre sur ses deux jambes.

L'enfant prit un peu peur, mais bizarrement ne courut pas jusqu'à la porte qu'il savait être sa maison. Il regarda tour à tour les deux adultes et vit alors un petit garçon d'environs son âge qui le regardait avec intensité. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose, mais il rendit le sourire que le blond lui envoyait.

Le blond avait l'air d'un ange. Tout vêtu de blanc. Même sa peau était d'un blanc magnifique. Et ses cheveux si clairs, si brillants. Et puis il tomba sur deux yeux d'un gris perle. Deux perles argentée semblant luire dans le coucher de soleil. Sans s'en rendre compte le petit brun s'était avancé de quelque pas vers cet… cet…

- « Ange » murmura-t-il les yeux hypnotisés.

- « Hum ? » ne put que dire _l'ange _lui aussi envoûté par deux sublimes émeraudes.

- « Tu es un Ange ? » demanda le brun à voix basse comme s'il craignait de le voir s'envoler.

Il y eut un petit silence puis le blond sourit.

- « Pour toi je pourrais être un Ange… ton Ange. » sa voix était sérieuse et douce.

- « Tu t'appelles comment ? »

- « Je- »

- « BON… » Coupa avec un enthousiasme presque feint le père du blond aux yeux argents « C'est pas tout, mais ton ami doit rentrer chez lui. Il se fait déjà tard et le soleil se couche. Sa famille doit s'inquiéter de son absence. Allez petit, sonnes chez toi. » Dit-il en le poussant un peu vers la porte.

La sonnette se fit entendre dans la maison et une femme cadavérique ouvrit la porte avec un air agacé au visage. Elle vit tout d'abord le père du blond. Il était imposant. Son visage avait pris un rictus de dégoût non feint, mais reprit bien vite un visage froid qu'il avait l'habitude de porter quand il était en présence autre que sa femme et son unique fils. Il semblait d'autant plus supérieur avec sa carrure et son costume de soirée mondaine.

Que voulait cet homme… d'affaires, avocat ou plus sans doute, devant sa porte. Puis la femme aux joues creuses baissa son regard vers le sol pour voir le petit brun qui se cachait un peu derrière le grand blond. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. Ce petit morveux avait encore fait des siennes ? Il allait encore lui donner plus de problèmes qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Elle eut une moue méprisante à l'égard du petit enfant qui se cacha un peu plus derrière l'homme.

- « Que fais-tu dehors toi ? » argua-t-elle pour le petit « Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? » sa voix était criarde et aigu. Vraiment désagréable.

- « Je vous ramène… l'ami… de mon fils. Il semblerait que vous n'avez pas remarqué sa légère absence jusqu'ici si je m'en tiens à ce que je viens d'entendre. Pourtant, cela doit bien faire trois heures que la soirée commerciale organisée par M.Falandre a pris fin. Et ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté. Comment un enfant de 7 ans peut-il rentrer seul ? Dites moi êtes-vous stupide ou c'est naturel d'être inconsciente à ce point. Personnellement, je pense que c'est génétique. » dit-il d'un calme effrayant l'homme blond.

La femme eut l'air outrée.

- « Comment osez vo- »

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda alors un homme gros comme pas possible, avec un cou inexistant une grosse moustache frémissante à chaque parole. Les sourcils froncés. Il ressemblait à un taureau bien gras prêt à charger.

« Ridicules et totalement misérables. Les Moldus toujours aussi désagréables. » Pensa froidement le grand blond.

- « Comme je l'ai dit à votre… _femme_… je suis venu ramener le petit. Il se faisait tard. Et il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi. Vu qu'il s'est _lié d'amitié_ avec mon fils, nous l'avons donc ramené. » Son ton était toujours aussi froid. Ses yeux bleus perçants.

- « Ah oui ?… Vous attendez peut-être un dédommagement pour le déplacement ? » Grinça le personnage à la moustache tremblante.

« Ne pas le tuer ! Ne pas le tuer ! **Surtout** ne pas le tuer ! Rester calme. **Toujours** rester calme et réfléchi. » Se dit mentalement le grand blond en serrant sa baguette dans sa poche. Les yeux fermés. « Ne pas l'étriper, le mutiler, l'écarteler, le brûler à petit feu, lentement, trèèèèèès len-te-ment. Et- »

- « Je vous parle ! » aboya le gros personnage « Ne vous prenez pas pour plus que vous ne l'êtes. On ne m'ignore pas. Je connais parfaitement le genre de personne que vous êtes. Vous ne faites rien sans y gagner quelque chose en retour. Vous voulez combien qu'on en finisse ? »

- « _Cissa_ ! » s'étrangla à moitié le grand blond sous tension, en se retournant vers sa femme qui s'était éloignée, mais qui se rapprocha immédiatement avec Drago.

Quand son mari avait ce timbre de voix, c'est qu'il était à bout et qu'il se retenait vraiment comme il le pouvait. Quand elle passa à ses côtés et que lui s'éloignait, elle put distinctement l'entendre dire les dents serrées « je risque de commettre un meurtre » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Habituée à l'entendre dire ce genre de choses sous l'énervement.

Les deux _adultes_ la regardaient avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle savait qu'elle était une femme magnifique, mais la regarder de la sorte était indécent… les moldus, aucune éducation. Remarque avec le genre de vêtements qu'elle portait on aurait pu dire une reine. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux pénétrants d'un bleu virant au gris sous l'énervement. Elle était sublime. Mais tout de même…

- « Bonsoir. Nous venons seulement ramener le petit chez lui. Bien. Mon poussin nous allons y aller… petit ange » dit-elle en s'agenouillant à la hauteur du petit brun qui ne savait plus où se mettre depuis que sa _cachette_ c'était fait la male. « On se reverra. Prend soin de toi. » fut tout ce qu'elle lui dit en lui embrassant le front.

Il rougit. Personne ne lui avait fait ça. Et en plus, elle l'avait appelé Petit Ange. Il sourit deux fois plus. La madame était gentille. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu, mais elle ne semblait pas méchante et en plus elle était si jolie. On aurait dit une reine.

- « Fils ! » appela l'homme blond déjà au bout de la rue.

Le garçon blond s'approcha des Dursley. Il se planta pile devant la porte grande ouverte, les poings sur les hanches, le regard de la mort qui tue (nda: j'adore cette expression mdr). La femme toute plate le regarda intriguée, mais agacée. Que croyait ce petit microbe ? Leur faire peur ? Pff.

- « Mon père a été assez aimable pour épargner vos misérables vies. Mais sachez qui si vous toucher de près ou de loin à mon ami… » il laissa un temps de quelques secondes s'écouler et repris « Vous aurez creusé vos tombes par vous-même. Ceci n'est pas un conseil, mais un avertissement à la limite de la menace. Ai-je été assez clair ? »

Merlin en soit témoin le petit avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et pas seulement étrange, il dégageait vraiment quelque chose qui vous prenait aux tripes. De menaçant, et de terrifiant quand on se disait que devant soit on avait seulement un gamin de 7 années. Et pourtant sans même s'en rendre compte les deux adultes hochèrent la tête lentement. Et comment diable un gosse comme lui pouvait-il parler de la sorte ? Ils relevèrent la tête et virent les deux parents blonds regarder leur fils avec fierté et amusement. Brrr… quelle famille étrange. Et si c'était des … Non… non pas de personne **_anormal_** ici. Et puis ils avaient été eux aussi invités à la grande soirée commerciale de Falandre. Donc…

- « Et toi, tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom ? » demanda alors d'une voix totalement contraire à il y avait deux secondes le petit blond qui se tourna vers le brun.

- « Je- »alla répondre le brun.

- « **Toi**, rentre immédiatement. Tout de suite. » Beugla la femme squelettique.

Le petit blond la foudroya du regard. Mais ses parents l'appelèrent une nouvelle fois et il leur répondit qu'il arrivait tout de suite. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la porte se refermer comme au ralenti sur le tout petit brun, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il avait déjà apprécié en un seul regard.

- « Drago » dit-il alors presque désespérément en espérant que le garçon l'avait bien entendu. Il l'avait à peine murmuré.

Quand la porte se ferma complètement, Harry cligna des yeux comme s'il venait tout juste de rêver.

« Dragon ? » se demanda-t-il « De quoi Dragon ? Il s'appelle Dragon ? Mais c'est… bizarre oui…, mais assez marrant comme prénom. » Le brun sourit.

« Mon Ange Dragon reviendra me prendre avec lui… un jour »

-

* * *

- 

**Des années plus tard...**

**-**

* * *

**- **

Le jour se levait aux portes de la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Poudlard se réveillait doucement aux rayons du soleil matinal.

Il était sept heures pile quand le réveil de Drago Malfoy sonna. Le jeune blond grogna de mécontentement et se tourna de l'autre côté de son grand et magnifique lit. Si doux, si chaud, si moelleux et si confortable. Non, décidément il n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir.

Pourtant l'avis de son, ô combien génialissime réveil magique, était tout autre. Ce maudit objet volant, qui avait la forme de la tête de Narcissa Malfoy aussi petite qu'un vif d'or, tournoyait sournoisement (d'après un certain blond somnolant) au dessus du lit en poussant des cris perçants où l'on pouvait comprendre des phrases comme « Drago Lucius Malfoy, il est l'heure de se lever » ou encore « Lève toi fils. Il est maintenant sept heures passées. Un Malfoy ne paresse pas au lit » ou bien « Cela va nuire à ton teint. Debout ! ».

Par Salazard ! Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter tant de haine. Bon OK, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très social, mais cela ne valait pas un réveil cruel à la voix et au visage de sa mère dès le matin. D'ailleurs, cette chose diabolique n'allait pas tarder à aller dire bonjour au mur d'en face s'il n'arrêtait pas de piailler dans ses oreilles.

- « C'est bon, c'est bon. Regardes » dit-il avec agacement, les yeux grands ouverts « Tu vois, je suis réveillé, alors tu peux t'éteindre maintenant ».

Puis il rajouta en marmonnant tout bas « Putxxx de réveil de merxx à la con ». Drago Malfoy n'était pas du matin. Quiconque à Serpentard le savait, et personne n'osait se mesurer à lui de peur de perdre un membre ou de recevoir un maléfice.

- « Merlin ! » s'écria scandalisée la tête miniature « Quelle vulgarité. Jeune homme, si j'avais été votre vraie mère, je vous aurais coupé la langue. Un Malfoy se doit de rester poli et non d'être un jeune délinquant, paresseux de plus. Et je vous ferai dire que vous êtes peut-être réveillé, mais pas levé et moi j'ai dit : DEBOUT ! ».

Il était maintenant 7:10 et dans la chambre privée du blond (on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas) on pouvait voir un objet non identifié voler à travers la chambre pour s'écraser, ou bien comme le pensait si bien le Serpentard « dire bonjour au mur d'en face » avec un gros « bang » suivi pars des « Dra...Cius... Foy... Bout...Lever... fils ». Bref, la madame Vif d'or rendait son dernier souffle.

- « Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne et encore moins d'un stupide objet. D'une : tu es trop bruyante. De deux : je suis très bien élevé donc je ne suis pas un délinquant ni paresseux, il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens. Et de trois : tu me saoules et ma mère ne me couperait jamais la langue ». Il termina pour lui même avec un « Elle m'est beaucoup trop utile de toute façon ».

Il fit un sourire étrange et se leva finalement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-

* * *

- 

Du côté des Griffondors, un petit brun aux yeux émeraude ne semblait, lui aussi, ne pas vouloir sortir de son lit. Par contre, lui n'avait pas de chambre privée. Et en ce moment même il en payait les frais.

- « Harry, aller debout là ! » cria un roux du nom de Ronald Weasley un peu (beaucoup) agacé par la forme en boule sous les couvertures qui disait toujours « Non », « Encore 5 minutes » ou « Laisse moi dormir ».

- « Tu es devenu pire que moi. » continua-t-il « Avant c'était toi qui te plaignais que je ne me réveillais pas assez vite et maintenant regards toi ! ».

Mais la petite boule de couverture ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Alors, le roux dut user de toute sa patience pour ne pas taper cette tête de mule d'Harry Potter. Il décida de jouer autrement. Très bien ! Le brun ne voulait pas sortir du lit, c'est ce qu'on allait voir. Avec un sourire de détraqué, il retira brusquement les couvertures d'Harry, révélant un petit brun aux cheveux plus qu'en bataille, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, mais encore un peu endormis. Le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même à cause du brusque changement de température. Tremblant de tout son corps il jeta un regard glacial au rouquin qui avait un énorme sourire banane pendu aux lèvres.

Ron, voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, décida de jouer le grand jeu. Il prit sa baguette magique et jeta le sort « Aqua » sur la figure du brun qui était en train de repartir au pays des rêves.

Harry poussa un cri aigu digne de la plus charmante jeune fille en détresse et écarquilla les yeux, ne semblant pas croire que Ron avait osé lui faire ça. Mais les rires de Neville et Seamus le ramena à la réalité. Et là, il vit rouge. Se levant rapidement il se jeta sur le roux et l'écrasa au sol pendant que Nev' et Seam' disaient « T'as vu sa tête ! », « Pour quoi Colin n'est jamais là aux bons moments ? » tout en se marrant comme des baleines.

- « TOI ! » rugit Harry en plaquant Ron encore plus au sol bien que le rouquin mesurait bien 2 têtes de plus que lui « Faux frère ! Me faire ça à moi. Et quand je suis sans défense en plus. Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu mérites une punition ».

Il fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et la bataille d'oreillers commença. Harry était petit et paraissait fragile, certes, mais quand il tapait avec son coussin, ça ne faisait pas des caresses.

Le roux après un nombre incalculable de coups d'oreillers, qui semblaient venir de partout, (il n'avait même pas remarqué que Neville et Seamus s'étaient eux aussi attaqués à lui) avait la tête qui tournait.

Au bout de 5 minutes (un siècle d'après Ron) tout s'arrêta. Harry riait en pointant du doigt le rouquin qui avait l'air complètement perdu et quelque peu souffrant. Ron reprit tout de même ses esprits et cria à Seam' et Nev' un « TRAITRES » et il se tourna vers Harry qui reprenait peu à peu son sérieux, les joues rougies, les yeux rieurs et la respiration saccadée.

- « Tu devrais te préparer Harry. Il est déjà 7:30 et on a cours de potion à 8 heures. De plus, je tiens à manger mon petit déjeuner » déclara Seamus.

- « Ouais mec » rajouta Ron, maintenant calme et souriant « J'ai faim moi. Et je ne voudrais pas être en retard au cours de l'autre chauve-souris ».

Il frissonna à l'idée d'être en retenue avec « le méchant prof de potion » comme le nommaient les premières années. À ce moment-là, Dean sorti de la salle de bain tout habillé.

- « Tu peux y aller Harry » dit-il. Puis, il sourit « Hey ! Que c'est-il passé ici ? » il désigna du menton toutes les plumes au sol et sur les lits.

Seamus et Neville lui racontèrent tout pendant qu'Harry se faisait entraîner dans la salle de bain par un roux impatient de pouvoir aller manger.

Dix minutes plus tard ils sortirent tous précipitamment de la Salle Commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

-

* * *

- 

Drago était déjà attablé quand les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et que les 5 Griffondors entrèrent en se bousculant bruyamment comme des enfants de douze ans alors qu'ils en avaient quinze passés.

- « Pathétique » marmonna le blond avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Puis il porta son attention sur le petit brun qui disait maintenant bonjour à Granger.

-

* * *

- 

Harry sentit que quelqu'un le regardait depuis un petit moment déjà et leva la tête pour tomber sur un regard gris argenté. Les deux princes se défièrent du regard par pure habitude pendant quelques secondes (ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'à chaque repas c'était toujours pareil depuis le début de leur cinquième année) et reportèrent leur attention sur leurs assiettes comme si de rien n'était.

Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement et les Griffondors ainsi que les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours. Arrivés devant la porte ils entrèrent avec comme « bonjour » de jolies petites insultes habituelles. Le cours débuta avec une potion qui agissait comme une fusée de détresse quand on jette la fiole au sol.

- « Cette potion peut être dangereuse si on n'y fait pas attention lors de la préparation. Et donc, bien évidement les Griffondors seront en binôme avec les Serpentards. Vu la médiocrité de certains. » Snape regarda Neville puis Harry avec dégoût « Il me semble studieux de les mettre avec des élèves plus doués… bien, à votre nom vous changerez de place ».

À tous les coups, Harry sera avec la fouine bondissante.

- « Je suis certain que je vais encore devoir me payer Saint Potter. » maugréa Drago mécontent.

- « Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy » déclara Snape.

_« Ben tien, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je devrais penser à faire prof de divination »_ pensa le blond.

Puis il se tourna vers le fond de la classe, là, où il savait que Potter était et ordonna au brun de sa voix traînante de venir.

- « Potter, ramène toi ».

- « Tu me prends pour qui Malfoy ? Je ne suis pas ton chien de garde. » S'emporta Harry en prenant tout de même place à côté du blond.

- « Oh ! Mais tu es bien plus qu'un simple chien de garde Potter » Il sourit narquoisement « Tu es mon chien personnel qui me rapporte tout ce que je veux, et qui d'ailleurs va me chercher les ingrédients et se taire comme le bon chien-chien à son maître que tu es. »

- « Tu rêves Malfoy. Tu vas bouger Ton Royale Postérieur de snob, fils à papa, et chercher toi même les ingrédients ».

- « Professeur ! Professeur ! » Appela Malfoy tout sourire « Potter ne veut pas coopérer. Déjà qu'il n'est pas compétant en potion il ne veut même pas aider un tant soit peu son coéquipier. Il ne veut pas non plus se déplacer pour aller chercher les ingrédients. » Déclara Malfoy avec une moue méprisante en regardant Harry.

- « Oh, je vois que M. Potter est toujours aussi peu reconnaissant envers ses camarades de classe. Vous voudriez peut-être un trône Sir Potter. Mes cours ne sont pas à votre hauteur sans doute ? … Quoi qu'il en soit 20 points en moins pour Griffondors. Potter, allez chercher les ingrédients, tout de suite. » Son ton était froid, méprisant et sans aucune réplique.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Neville. Harry fulminait.

- « Tu me le payeras Malfoy. » Grogna Harry.

- « Oui c'est ça Potty. Allez vas chercher. » Dit-il en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main.

Il eut un sourire victorieux en voyant qu'Harry se levait de sa chaise les poings serrés.

Le cours se passa au début calmement jusqu'à ce que Harry jette dans la potion 8 verres de poudre de Lilûm au lieu de 3 et tout ça, avant d'avoir mis les 6 morceaux de bousin d'Allemagne. La potion commença à bouillir furieusement. Drago arrêta tout de suite de couper les branches de Chatoneige. Il tourna sa tête vers le chaudron et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- « **POTTER** » hurla-t-il en paniquant « Putain, mais t'es trop con toi ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Tu es vraiment inconscient ma paro… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase que le chaudron explosa. Il y eut plusieurs cris venant de toute la classe.

- « Mais bon sang ! » s'écria Snape en se relevant du sol où il avait plongé en entendant Drago hurler sur Harry.

La salle était remplie de fumée rouge et quelques étincelles rougeâtres se faisaient voir par-ci par-là. Les élèves se cognaient contre les chaises ou bien les tables. Certains petits gémissements de douleur s'entendaient du côté où l'explosion avait eu lieu.

- « Vos chaudrons ! Faites attention à vos chaudrons bande d'incapables ! Ne vous détournez pas d'eux ou il n'y aura plus de classe cette fois. » Gronda Snape devenu d'une humeur massacrante.

Il jeta un sort d'aération pour faire partir toute la fumée. Ils purent tous respirer convenablement. Quelques élèves retournèrent à leur place tandis que d'autres se relevaient difficilement. L'explosion les avait poussés vers l'arrière. Snape avança rapidement entre les tables pour arriver à l'endroit où devait normalement se tenir Drago et Harry. Mais quand il arriva sur le lieu de l'accident, Potter et Malfoy ne s'y trouvaient plus. Il regarda dans tous les sens, mais rien. À ce moment, Ron se leva d'un bon de sa chaise qui bascula en arrière. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

- « Harry » murmura-t-il la voix tremblante « Harry il… où est arrise ? Il ne reste plus rien… Rien du tout… même pas… même pas un… un morceau de cape… il… non, Harry ? »

Hermione s'était elle aussi levé, tout comme Pansy Parkinson, sa coéquipière qui ne semblait pas, elle aussi, au meilleur de sa forme. Elle ne répétait plus que « Drago ».

Un cri alarmant (une fille apparemment) se fit entendre tout au fond de la classe, suivi de près par d'autres plus discrets.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Snape d'une voix autoritaire où perçait un léger ton d'inquiétude.

Il se dirigea vers les élèves qui avaient tous les yeux et la tête tournés vers un même endroit. Il arriva devant une scène qu'il aurait bien voulu ne pas voir, surtout dans sa classe.

Là, à moitié assis et allongés contre le mur se trouvaient Drago et Harry en mauvais état. Ils avaient été projetés par le souffle de l'explosion contre le mur. Harry avait mis trop de poudre de Lilûme et au lieu de faire trois litres de potion qui n'aurait fait qu'étinceler comme un feu d'artifice, il avait rendu la potion explosive au même caractère qu'une petite bombe, mais qui faisait quand même des dégâts. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Harry, tout comme Drago, avait la chemise (du moins ce qu'il en restait) tachée de potion rouge, mais il était assez difficile de savoir si c'était bien de la potion ou du sang mélangé, sans doute un peu des deux. Leurs cheveux, surtout ceux de Drago, prenaient une teinte rougeâtre à quelques endroits. Tous les deux avaient les yeux douloureusement fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte dans une grimace qui faisait comprendre qu'ils souffraient.

Le professeur Snape reprit bien vite ses esprits (qui avait inconsciemment fait un Bug) et leur jeta un sort d'immobilisation et un autre de lévitation puis il se tourna vers ses élèves.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit mis à part les chaudrons qui émettaient quelques petits sons.

- « J'emmène Mr Malfoy et Potter à l'infirmerie » annonça-t-il « Mr Zabini et Miss Granger, je vous charge de garder cette classe intacte jusqu'à mon retour. »

Sans plus, attendre, Snape se tourna vers la sortie avec derrière lui les deux corps blessés flottants dans les airs. Il arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie, entra et y déposa les deux garçons chacun sur un lit, puis appela Mrs Pomfresh.

- « Nom d'un vampire ! » s'écria-t-elle en voyant Drago et Harry « Que c'est-il passé Severus ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont encore battus… et dans votre cours en plus ! »

Snape eut un air outragé pendant une seconde, mais se reprit et répliqua sèchement.

- « Bien sûr que non ! Le jour où des élèves oseront perturber mon cour de cette façon, je leur donnerais tellement d'heures de colle que cela sera leur nouvelle matière scolaire. Quant au pour quoi de leur état actuel, c'est parce que Mr Potter a fait exploser leur chaudron » il grimaça et ajouta de sa voix méprisante « Encore ».

Elle acquiesça, lui dit qu'il pouvait repartir terminer son cours, et s'activa autour de ses deux patients. Après une dizaine de minutes à les soigner, elle partit dans son bureau rassurée sur la santé du blond et du petit brun.

-

* * *

- 

Quelques heures plus tard Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il ne sut pas immédiatement où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit un œil, mais le referma aussitôt. La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il réitéra son geste et vit du blanc partout. Puis ça fit tilt dans sa tête et il se rappela la scène.

- Cours de potion, binôme Malfoy, mauvais dosage, Malfoy qui l'insulte puis un gros « Boum » suivi d'une douleur intense et… et le noir total.

Bon OK, il se souvenait. Maintenant, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Il la connaissait presque par cœur maintenant. Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Il tenta de lire l'heure sur sa montre moldu mais abandonna bien vite cette idée en sentant une douleur au niveau de son épaule. De plus, il ne voyait pas très bien sans ses lunettes. D'ailleurs, elles devaient être cassées quelque par sur le sol froid de la salle de potion.

Harry tourna sa tête du côté droit et y vit allongé le blond. Comment savait-il que c'était le Serpentard ? Tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait distinguer des cheveux blonds très clairs et une peau blanche comme la neige. Apparemment son état n'était pas super pour avoir un teint encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

- « Mr Potter » Harry vit Mrs Pomfresh se précipiter vers son lit « Vous êtes réveillé. Bien, comment vous sentez-vous ? » Questionna-t-elle.

- « Hum… eh bien, pas très en forme, mais ça devrait passer. J'ai mal un peu partout, mais surtout à la tête… Ah, mais rien de très grave je vous rassure. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en la voyant froncer les sourcils « Et pourrais-je avoir quelque chose pour mes yeux s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-il timidement alors qu'il essayait de ne pas trop loucher en la regardant.

Il pensait avoir l'air d'un idiot comme ça, à chercher un point d'attache pour se fixer et non regarder un peu partout sur le visage de l'infirmière pour y trouver les yeux.

- « Bien sûr. Soit je rétablis votre vue, soit je vous donne d'autres lunettes. C'est comme vous voulez Mr Potter. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Rétablir sa vue ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Mais… ça serait… oui, ça serait bien.

- « Je voudr… voudrais bien, merci. » répondit-il dans un murmure.

Il savait bien que l'infirmière lui faisait une faveur en lui offrant ses services gratuitement, alors que ce genre d'intervention aurait été payante à Saint Mangouste. Pomfresh le regarda d'une façon interrogative et il comprit qu'il ne lui avait pas dit laquelle des deux solutions il avait accepté.

- « Oh, je voulais dire ma vue… rétablir ma vue s'il… s'il vous plaît. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment et s'approcha de lui. Elle tendit sa baguette entre les deux yeux du petit brun et formula « Optiliûm ». Deux fins filaments bleuâtres sortirent de la baguette et rentrèrent chacun dans un œil pour ressortir trois secondes plus tard et disparaître en fumée. Harry n'avait rien senti à par un léger picotement pendant les quelques secondes passer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis fit un énorme sourire à la sorcière à côté de lui. Pomfresh le lui rendit.

- « Woh ! Je n'ai jamais vu aussi bien. » Dit Harry « Ça fait tout de même bizarre de bien voire sans sentir mes lunettes sur mon nez. Comme un manque, après tout je les ai eus il y a des années déjà, j'y suis habitué. Ah mais, plus pour longtemps. »

Il regarda dans tous les sens, mais s'arrêta quand son mal de tête revint en force. L'infirmière lui dit qu'elle allait chercher les potions nécessaires et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre verres.

- « Mrs Pomfresh, merci pour ma vue. »

- « Mais de rien. Allez, buvez-moi cette potion elle vous donnera des vitamines. Vu qu'il est 13 h passé, vous n'avez pas mangé. Et puis vous prendrez aussi celle-ci, c'est pour mieux dormir, car vous avez encore besoin de repos. »

Elle donna la première potion à Harry, posa l'autre sur la petite table de chevet à côté du lit et partit vers le blond qui dormait toujours. Elle réveilla celui-ci, lui demanda si tout allait bien, le blond lui répondit oui, et elle lui donna les deux autres verres qu'elle avait apportés.

Harry venait de terminer son deuxième verre et tourna sa tête pour voir le blond qui commençait son deuxième verre de potion. Harry se sentait déjà partir vers le pays des rêves quand deux magnifiques perles grises s'accrochèrent à ses deux émeraudes. Le brun ne voulait pas s'endormir tout de suite, mais ses paupières papillonnèrent doucement jusqu'à se fermer.

Drago continuait de boire lentement, plongé dans la contemplation du visage du petit brun endormi. Il trouvait ça bizarre de le voir comme ça, l'air si calme. De plus, juste avant de s'endormir le brun l'avait regardé normalement sans le fameux regard « Malfoy je te déteste ».Les paupières de Potter s'étaient tout doucement fermées puis rouvertes pour se refermer lentement. C'était quelque chose de troublant, tout de même, que de voir son ennemi depuis presque cinq ans s'endormir comme ça, à peine à deux mètres de lui sans craindre un mauvais coup.

Bah… venant d'un Griffondor ça ne l'étonnait pas trop. Soit Potter était stupide, naïf ou inconscient (oui sans doute) soit il était courageux et plein de confiance en soi pour ne rien craindre pendant son sommeil alors que lui, Drago Malfoy, était à deux mètres de lui. Non décidément, les Griffondors étaient parfois incompréhensibles.

Drago termina vite son verre et se coucha plus confortablement sur son lit. À peine avait-il touché son oreiller qu'il s'endormît.

-

* * *

- 

Vers 20 heures du soir, ils se réveillèrent presque en même temps. Drago tourna la tête vers le lit voisin et vit Harry qui émergeait lentement de son sommeil en se frottant les yeux avec ses petites mains. Il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés et bâilla doucement. Cette scène aussi troubla le blond. Son regard resta fixé sur Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne aussi sa tête vers son voisin.

Malfoy le regardait… bizarrement. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais Malfoy ne réagissait toujours pas et continuait de le fixer sans rien lui dire de blessant ni même lui faire un petit sourire méprisant. Peut-être que le blond avait reçu un mauvais coup en pleine tête ? Cette idée aurait dû le réjouir, mais étrangement il se sentait coupable. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait exploser le chaudron, sans le faire exprès, certes, mais c'était lui quand même.

- « Malfoy ? Tu… tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en hésitant.

Le Serpentard reprit instantanément ses esprits. Que lui avait-il prit de regarder Potter pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes ? Et ce crétin qui ne disait rien lui non plus. Oui bon, c'était Potter qui venait de parler en premier, mais ça ne comptait pas (Nda : quelle mauvaise fois. ). Pour cacher son malaise, il lui lança son regard Made in Malfoy.

- « Le Héros du monde sorcier se fait du souci pour moi maintenant ? Quel honneur ! J'en suis flatté, vraiment. » Ironisa-t-il.

- « Oh, la ferme Malfoy » soupira Harry (de soulagement ? D'agacement ? Des deux peut-être.) « Je tenais juste à savoir si tu avais encore toute ta tête. Parce qu'un Malfoy « normal », si je peux te qualifier comme ça, c'est pas supez, mais alors un Malfoy qui te regarde comme un con, comme tu l'as fait, et à qui il manque en plus un cerveau, là, on court au drame. Et vu que c'est moi qui t'es mis dans cette situation ba … » il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- « C'est bien ce que je disais. Saint Potter culpabilise. Et pour moi en plus. » Malfoy ricana « Tu as voulu que je face le hibou voyageur à travers la classe Potter ? Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'avais déjà fait mon baptême de l'air sur un balai. »

- « C'est vrai, je me souviens bien qu'en deuxième année tu avais volé une fois au cours du match de Quidditch pour atterrir lamentablement et une autre fois au cours du duel de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Et tout ça, de tes propres ailes. Tu as pris ton envol grâce à moi. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ! » Harry fit un gros sourire à Malfoy.

- « Je te signale que toi aussi tu as volé au cours de notre duel de deuxième année et que toi aussi tu as fait un vol plané en cours de potion, pauvre crétin. » répliqua Malfoy.

Le sourire de Harry disparu alors que celui du blond apparaissait en voyant le brun furieux contre lui-même. Il décida de continuer sur sa lancée. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait être seul à seul avec Potter pour le faire un peu plus souffrir.

- « Tu sais Potter, je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, mais… » Malfoy fit semblant d'hésiter « Tu es un danger public. Je suppose que la belette et tête de castor n'osent pas te dire ce qu'ils pensent vraiment de toi. Tu les embarques toujours dans tes plans foireux. Ils risquent chaque fois leur vie. Les pauvres. » Il fit un sourire désabusé « Tu sais, la Gazette Du Sorcier parle souvent de tes « exploits ». Je me demande toujours qui sera le prochain à mourir. Qui sera le prochain sur la liste ? Il y a déjà le professeur Quirel, dès tes onze ans, vraiment, chapeau Potter, puis, il y a eu Cédric Diggory mais avant tout, tes deux parents, surtout ta mère, et aussi - »

- « **TAIS-TOI** ! » Rugi Harry « Je t'interdis de parler de ça**_ Malfoy_** ! Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout ! Alors la ferme ! »

Harry se leva rapidement de son lit en tenant sa baguette fermement entre ses mains après l'avoir pris de sa table de chevet. Malfoy fit de même. Ils se regardèrent froidement. Baguettes levées sous le menton de l'un comme de l'autre. Malfoy esquissa un sourire méprisant.

- « Tu vas peut-être me dire que tout ce que je viens de dire est faux ? Que Quirel et tous les autres sont encore vivants et en bonne santé ? Potter ne te voile pas la face. Tu es maudit et tu le resteras. Toutes les personnes de ton entourage risquent leur vie avec toi. Tes petits lèches bottes vont crever eux aussi et tu - »

Malfoy fut coupé encore une fois par Harry de plus en plus furieux. Son aura magique se faisait sentir. Quelque chose comme un courant d'air plus ou moins violent entourait le petit brun, lui balayant les cheveux comme prit dans une tempête. Son regard était effrayant et… hypnotisant, oui, son regard était presque envoûtant tout en restant effroyable. D'un vert tellement sombre, presque noir. Malfoy ne savait plus quoi dire pendant quelques secondes. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

- « Voyez-vous ça ! Saint Potter se déchaîne. Tu comptes me tuer moi aussi ? Vas-y Potty, je n'attends plus que toi. » Dit-il d'un ton confiant.

Quiconque aurait eu peur devant Harry à ce moment-là. Mais pas Drago. Non, lui, il était toujours là pour le pousser à bout. C'était le seul qui lui tenait vraiment tête et en redemandait encore plus chaque fois. Le seul qui voulait bien se battre en duel avec lui. Mais là, il le poussait vraiment à bout de nerfs. Surtout quand il avait ce sourire prétentieux et sûr de lui.

- « Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi agis-tu de cette façon Malfoy ? » Harry tremblait de rage « Tu es toujours obligé de te conduire comme tu le fais ? C'est sans doute pour faire plaisir à ton père. Mais tu sais, depuis que - »

Malfoy le coupa.

- « **Maintenant, c'est à toi de te la fermer Potter** ! » Cracha Malfoy.

- « Que se passe-t-il ici, messieurs ? » demanda d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire Mrs Pomfresh, mais rien qu'en regardant Harry elle en eut des frissons.

De toute façon, aucun des deux garçons ne faisait attention à elle. Elle recula de quelques pas ne voulant pas recevoir un sort perdu au cas ou ils se mettraient à se battre.

- « Qu'y a-t-il Malfoy ? Tu ne veux pas que l'on parle de ton cher papa ? » Demanda Harry sur un ton doucereux.

- « J'ai dit la ferme Potter! »

D'une même voix, les deux adolescents crièrent.

- « El rianûm tempus »

Une lumière dorée et aveuglante les entoura. Ils avaient l'impression de tourner sur eux-mêmes à une vitesse folle. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des heures sinon ça aurait été un vrai désastre, écoeurant. Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement. Ils avaient maintenant l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Puis cette sensation s'arrêta elle aussi et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet. Les deux sensations étranges n'avaient duré que quelques secondes. Ils pouvaient tous les deux entendre la respiration saccadée de l'autre. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs épaules pouvaient presque se toucher. Mais ils ne faisaient rien pour s'écarter.

D'une : ils ne se sentaient pas très bien, leurs têtes tournaient encore un peu, et de deux : ils avaient tout deux un mauvais pressentiment. Ils ne devaient pas être là.

Drago avança sa main devant lui et toucha une paroi. Il fit glisser sa main et en déduisit qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de boîte ou un cube assez grand pour eux deux. Ne voyant toujours rien il décida d'écouter plus attentivement, mais aucun son ne venait. C'était calme, trop calme. Et toujours ce sentiment désagréable comme si quelque chose allait arriver.

Drago entendit Harry respirer de plus en plus vite. Comme s'il manquait d'air. Puis tout à coup, un couinement se fit entendre.

- « Potter ! » S'écria faiblement Drago « Tu marches sur mon pied crétin ! »

- « Oh !… Pendant une seconde j'avais crus que tu t'étais métamorphosé en fouine et que je venais de t'écraser Malfoy » ricana lui aussi faiblement Harry.

Encore et toujours ce sentiment étrange de ne pas devoir se faire remarquer. Mais la voix d'Harry était tremblante. Comme s'il… paniquait. Mais de quoi ? Se demanda le blond. Potter n'avait pas peur du noir tout de même. À moins que…

À ce moment-là, le petit brun qui levait son pied pour le reposer ailleurs trébucha sur quelque chose de rond (une balle ? Une boule ?) et tomba en avant.

Deux portes s'ouvrirent devant lui quand il percuta la « paroi ». Harry s'étala de tout son long sur... le sol.

- « **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** » firent plusieurs voix.

Harry et Drago qui étaient jusque-là habitués au silence pesant, sursautèrent violemment et crièrent eux aussi.

- « **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** »

Harry se releva à une vitesse incroyable pour détaler illico presto du sol et retourner s'enfermer dans… l'armoire ? Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de regarder, mais ça avait l'air d'une armoire. Il s'en foutait bien de passer pour un peureux, mais sur le coup il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Et maintenant il se retrouvait là… comme un con dans une… heu… armoire semblait-il… en train de calmer sa respiration… presque collé à Malfoy et… toujours dans le noir.

- « Et bien Potter, tu me surprendras toujours. Moi qui croyais que les Griffondors étaient courageux, surtout toi. Je suis presque déçu. » Chuchota Drago d'une voix mal assurée. Lui aussi avait eu peur.

- « La ferme Malfoy, tu n'étais pas mieux toi. En plus, tu cries comme une fille. »

- « Quoi ? Non, mais je vais te - »

- « PÈRE ! PAPA ! » Hurla une voix d'enfant en coupant Drago sans le savoir.

- « PAPAAAAAAA » cria une autre voix d'enfant qui semblait être en train de pleurer.

« Oh! Non » pensèrent en même temps les deux ados cachés. Maintenant, le sentiment négatif grandissait de plus en plus. Leurs gorges étaient serrées et ils avaient chaud tout à coup, très chaud, mais des sueurs froides coulaient tout le long du dos. Harry continuait de respirer bizarrement comme s'il étouffait. Le blond se demandait vraiment si Potter n'était pas…

Des bruits de pas précipité se firent entendre. Drago arrêta net ses pensées sur Harry et tendit l'oreille.

« Papa, Père ! » s'écrièrent trois voix apparemment soulagées.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'avez rien ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes mis à hurler en pleine nuit ? Et pourquoi - » le jeune homme, si l'on en déduisait grâce à sa voix, se fit couper par un autre jeune homme qui venait sans doute tout juste d'arriver.

« Dragon ! »

Notre Drago caché sursauta en entendant son prénom. Il se mit à paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ?Qu'estcequejefais ?Qu'estcequejefais ?Qu'estcequejefais ? » se répéta-t-il à vive allure.

« Une question à la fois. » continua le jeune homme sur un ton réprobateur.

Notre Drago souffla de soulagement comprenant qu'il ne parlait pas de lui. Par contre, Potter ne semblait pas reprendre se respiration normale. Il respirait de plus en plus mal. Non décidément Le brun devait être…

- « Oui bien sûr, tu as raison. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de faire des cauchemars ou même de crier comme ils l'ont fait… alors mes petits-anges, que vous est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- « Y a deux monstres cachés dans l'armoire toute neuve. Y en a un qui est sorti et a rampé par terre. Quand on a crié ils ont crié aussi » dit une voix de petit garçon.

- « C'était Hoooorrible » s'exclama une petite fille.

- « Ouais, et le monstre qui rampé par terre il est re-rentré dans l'armoire. Je crois qu'il y a un monstre fille et un monstre garçon.» dit une troisième petite voix de garçon.

- « Ouais moi aussi j'ai entendu un cri de fille. Dit père tu crois que c'est Monsieur et Madame Ogre ? » Demanda la toute première voix de garçon.

- « Des monstres, vous dites ? … Chéri, regarde le résultat des histoires des jumeaux Weasley. Ils racontent n'importe quoi aux triplés. À cette allure ils vont devenir aussi stupides que les Griffondors ou sinon ils vont finir à Poufsouffle. » Déclara le « _Drago _» père.

On entendit un petit « boum » puis un léger gémissement de plainte.

- « Tiens, ça t'apprendra à dire du mal sur les Griffondors. » reprit la voix du jeune homme qui était rentré en 2ème « Bon, les enfants, ce que Fred et George vous ont raconté est faux. Il n'y a pas d'ogre et encore moins dans votre nouvelle armoire. »

- « Mais c'est vrai ! » bondit la voix de la petite fille.

- « Oui, on les a vu Papa ! » dit un deuxième petit.

- « Celui qui rampait sur le sol était tout poilu de la tête ! » dit un autre petit.

Pendant que la « famille », si l'on comprenait tout, parlait, nôtre très cher Prince de Serpentard commençait à s'échauffer un peu plus.

« Comment ça « _Une fille_ » ? Et comment ça « _Madame Ogre_ » ? Je ne suis pas une fille bande de morveux. Et je suis encore moins une madame. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ça, une Ogre ? Encore un truc Moldu ? Et je ne crie pas non plus comme une pauvre fille. Quand je crie, c'est un cri très** viril**, merde. Pas un cri de Donzelle en détresse. Je suis Drago Malfoy, tout de même. » Maugréa dans son petit coin noir le blond.

- « D'accord, d'accord ! » dit calmement le « Drago inconnu », aux enfants « Vous voulez que j'aille m'occuper des deux méchants Ogres cachés dans l'armoire ? » demanda-t-il.

- « VOUIII » se réjouirent les triplés.

- « Bien » on entendit un petit grincement de lit signifiant sans doute que « Drago père, inconnu » se levait.

- « NonNonNonNonNonNonNonNon » pensait Drago sans remarquer qu'à quelques centimètres de lui Harry ne tenait presque plus debout et avait le teint beaucoup plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Bien sûr dans le noir on ne pouvait pas le voir. Sa respiration c'était comme arrêtée d'un coup, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Drago.

- « Harry allume la lumière de ce côté s'il te plaît. Comme ça les enfants pourront bien voir qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. »

« Hein ? » se demanda notre préfet blond qui paniquait comme un malade pour plusieurs raisons « Papa… Drago… Jumeaux Weasley… Fred et George… Chéri… Les enfants… les tri... triplés… et Har… Harry. Par Salazard c'est impossible… hein ? Où c'est juste un cauchemar ? Oui c'est un - »

La porte devant les deux ados s'ouvrit en grand.

…

…

…

Gros blanc…

…

Plus un seul bruit…

…

Le silence total…

…

…

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

-

* * *

- 

**A SUIVRE ! ...TBC !...**

**-**

* * *

**- **

J'ai droit à une review de votre part ? Oui ? Non ?

Je ne sais pas si vous aimez ou pas alors j'avoue** je flipe**. Peut-être que je suis nul à chier comme auteur. Franchement vue que c'est ma 1ere fic (et donc 1ere chapitre) bas je ne sais pas si **je dois continuer ou pas**. Se sera à vous de voir. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'écrire pour que personne ne lise.

**Bisou**

**Akina-bou**


	2. Le futur ?

**Titre : **Un " Plus tard " heureux.

**Auteur :** Akina-bou

**Catégories :** Romance, **_slash_**, voyage dans le temps, action, fantaisie, humour.

**Couples : Drago/ Harry **(pour le moment il n'y aura qu'eux).

**Rating :** M / R

Les livres ne sont pas totalement pris en compte car je change le scénario à ma sauce. **OOC et UA**

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits créés et appartenants à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est tiré. L'histoire de cette fic m'appartient. Ainsi que certains personnages qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

**Bêta : Squisse (Un grand merci à elle. MERCI SQUISSE!) **Sans elle, vous n'auriez pas eu la suite maintenant.

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est un **slash**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. En bref cassez vous ou essayez de comprendre en lisant ma fic que ça n'est en rien dégoûtant.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Je tiens à préciser que ceci est **ma toute première fic**, donc je ne sais pas si elle sera à la hauteur de votre attente. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout plein de chose me passent par la tête et je voulais mettre ça par écrit pour le partager avec d'autres personnes tout comme plein d'autres auteurs le font déjà. **Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à :** _ayuluna _, lilu malfoy-potter , _Squisse_ , Fitz of Amber , _Novalie_ , Yogane , _dlt _, hee-chan2, _Spicy marmelade_ , Egwene Al' Vere , _hp-slytherin_ , micka , _Aglaia Malefoy Potter_ , AdelheidRei , _Serdra_ , Lilounatic , _gally84 _, macatou , _Olidee _, zouzou , _Sissafi , _Yoruichiii.

****

Pour leurs review.

-

**

* * *

******

-

** Un « Plus tard » Heureux**

**-**

* * *

**- **

**Chapitre 2 : Le futur ?**

-

* * *

-**  
**

- « Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

La porte (de l'armoire ?) c'était ouvert en grand sur un jeune homme blond, la vingtaine, aux yeux gris surpris mais aussi visiblement méfiant. Il avait l'air sur ses gardes. Il était vrai que voir deux ados cachés dans l'armoire de ses enfants, en pleine nuit, semblait plus que suspect.

Drago (ado) n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce. Ou du moins, il n'y arrivait plus. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Et pour cause, le jeune homme nommé _Drago _mais aussi _père,_ lui ressemblait étrangement. Les mêmes cheveux blonds si clair, le même teint pâle et aristocratique, les yeux gris perle, le nez fin et droit et même la bouche était identique. _Tout _ou presque faisait que les deux blonds auraient très bien pu passer pour deux frères. Seule la carrure et la taille plus développée du blond _père_ pouvait faire la différence entre eux.

Drago était tellement surpris qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de penser à trouver un moyen pour se sortir de là.

Harry venait tout juste de comprendre que la porte venait de s'ouvrir grâce à la lumière qui s'infiltrait dans l'armoire. Il n'avait pas l'esprit logique et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de cette armoire. Il tenta un pas vers l'avant mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient pas assez et il s'effondra à genoux au sol. Au même moment le père blond recula comme si le petit brun avait voulu l'attaquer.

Il y eut un petit cri étouffé venant du lit des enfants.

- « Potter ! » S'exclama dans un souffle Drago en sortant à son tour de l'armoire, s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Il saisit Harry, qui tremblait légèrement, par les épaules et le secoua doucement jusqu'à ce que le regard du petit brun revienne à la normale.

Pourquoi le Serpentard avait-il aidé le rouge et or ? Il n'avait même pas réfléchit sur le coup. Tout ce qu'il avait comprit c'était que Potter n'allait pas bien vu sa pâleur et son regard vide. Drago se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard. En ce moment ils avaient tous deux un _petit_ problème à régler. Il tourna la tête vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

- « Oh, mon dieu ! » s'étrangla à moitié un jeune homme, brun, la peau mâte, les yeux émeraudes et un _ventre_…

« _Oh mon dieu, oui, en effet !_ » S'écria mentalement Drago, les yeux rivés sur le ventre plus que rond du jeune brun.

Le Brun plus âgé continua de parler.

- « Drago, c'est…oh Merlin, c'est…ils sont… woooo…. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Balbutia-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Mais il fut coupé dans son avancée par le père blond qui avait tendu son bras droit lui coupant le chemin.

- « Mais ! … Drago ! » Protesta le brun, lui aussi dans la vingtaine.

Un grognement lui répondit.

Drago _ado_ sursauta, tout comme Harry qui avait maintenant reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Le grognement était presque inhumain, comme un animal sauvage.

Le brun adulte attrapa alors lentement, tel une caresse, le bras qui lui barrait la route et remonta ses deux mains jusqu'à l'arrière de l'épaule du blond qui le dépassait d'une tête.

Il miaula doucement. Comme un chat le ferait.

Mais cela ne semblait pas faire changer d'avis le grand blond, qui, pour montrer son désaccord grogna plus fort, les sourcils froncés. Ce qui fit frissonner Harry et Drago ado. Le brun adulte lâcha l'épaule du blond avec un soupir mi-agacé mi-déçu, et à contre cœur alla s'asseoir, en boudant, sur le lit des triplés qui avaient tous les yeux fixés sur les deux adolescents comme s'ils étaient deux _choses_ encore jamais vues. Ce qui, dans un sens était vrai.

Drago aurait bien rit d'entendre quelqu'un grogner comme un animal et un autre miauler comme un félin. Mais là, il ne trouvait pas la situation amusante. Quelques conclusions lui venaient à l'esprit et il essaya de les repousser de toutes ses forces. Il était réputé pour son intelligence et sa vivacité mais aussi pour sa légendaire mauvaise foie. Donc il décida de tout nier en bloc.

- « Qui êtes-vous et que faisiez-vous ici ? » Questionna durement le grand blond de son regard méfiant.

Harry prit alors une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et répondit calmement mais d'une voix hésitante et timide. Le grand blond était imposant, surtout que lui, Harry, était toujours à terre, donc l'adulte paraissait vraiment effrayant.

- « Je suis…on est élèves à … » bafouilla le petit brun.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait dire qui il était. Quand on s'appelait _Harry Potter _allias_ Le Survivant _on ne savait pas sur qui on pouvait tomber. Mais apparemment il n'avait pas été reconnu, donc cela pouvait être une famille Moldu. Il n'allait pas parler de Poudlard non plus dans ce cas là. Il décida de mentir.

- « Je m'appelle James Evans et lui c'est……hum…….c'est Drake Mal-… arrrr… Bonnefois. » dit-il, roulant le _arrrr_ en voulant se rattraper.

Le présumé _Drake _se tapa le front de sa main, fermant les yeux d'un air désespéré. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Raaa… Les Griffondors !

Tout à coup le brun adulte éclata de rire. Un rire qu'Harry avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ?

- « Jamessss-sss…….E-Evans et …. Et Drake Bonne-Bonnefois. » Rigola le brun en se tortillant sur le lit, les joues devenant peu à peu de plus en plus rouge « Drago, t'entends ça ? Hin Hin Hin » se marra-t-il.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme se marrait comme pas possible. Mais il fit quand même attention à ce que le brun avait dit. _Drago_. Alors comme ça, le grand blond s'appelait lui aussi Drago ! Étrange.

Harry n'avait rien entendu quand ils étaient dans l'armoire, trop perdu, à ce moment là. Il se rappelait juste d'avoir entendu les enfants appeler leurs pères et le noir jusqu'à ce qu'il voit de la lumière et Malfoy à ses côtés.

Drago tourna son regard chargé d'orage vers lui.

- « **_Bonnefois ?_** » raga-t-il dangereusement, les dents serrées.

Harry prit un air innocent mais on pouvait voir à travers son regard qu'il était amusé.

- « Bah quoi ? Qu'il y a t'il _Bonnefois_ ? » Demanda le petit brun.

- « Potter je vais te- » commença Drago

- « **Evans !** » s'écria rapidement Harry « Crétin »

Harry vit que Drago amorçait un geste vers sa poche de pyjama et, pensant que le blond voulait attraper sa baguette magique, il fit de même.

Drago, qui voulait juste se relever pour pouvoir surplomber de toute sa hauteur le petit brun, attrapa lui aussi sa baguette et la leva en dessous du menton du Grifffondor avec une grande rapidité. L'habitude sans doute. Mais aussi l'entraînement, bien sûr.

Plusieurs petits cris de surprise s'élevèrent du lit des enfants. Harry ravala tout de suite les paroles qu'il allait dire pour insulter le blond.

Ils étaient en train de faire une bêtise. Utiliser de la magie devant des Moldus. Nan mais vraiment. A quoi pensaient-ils donc ?

Enfin…c'était surtout Harry qui pensait ça. Il ne savait toujours pas si c'étaient des Moldus ou non, mais il préférait jouer la carte de la prudence. En plus ils étaient hors de Poudlard et Harry ne voulait pas risquer d'être renvoyé de cette façon. Surtout par la faute de Malfoy.

Bien…il devait trouver un échappatoire, et vite.

- « Ooooh….. _Bonnefois_, qu'elle est _belle_ ta _jOOooliiiie _baguette. » S'exclama Harry un sourire crispé au visage, voulant faire comprendre au blond qu'il devait, lui aussi, jouer le jeu.

Drago aurait bien rit du brun. Le visage de Potter était vraiment hilarant. Un sourire de constipé aux lèvres, une voix de petit enfant émerveillé (vraiment bien imité, pensa-t-il) et en plus ce crétin lui avait fait un petit clin d'œil à peine plus discret qu'un Hippogriffe en tutu rose dans un couloir du ministère. De plus, ça avait plutôt l'air d'un tic nerveux, que d'un clin d'œil. Oh, oui, le petit brun était vraiment ridicule. Il sourit, amusé et un brin moqueur.

- « Oui, je sais. » Répondit-il d'un air suffisant en baissant sa baguette.

- « Elles…elles sont bien…ces, hum, baguette pour…pour cheveux. Tu les accroche comme ça, voilà » expliqua nerveusement Harry en accrochant sa baguette dans ses cheveux, comme il avait vu faire Hermione une fois à la bibliothèque avec son crayon à papier « Et…ça fait…ça fait très… hum… très… ».

- « Con ? » Tenta Drago un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin.

Il avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de ricaner. Mais une autre personne rit sans aucune gêne, à sa place. C'était le brun adulte qui n'avait pas pu se retenir après la petite réplique de Drago. Harry lança un regard qui tue à Malfoy. Celui-ci ne fit qu'arquer un peu plus son sourcil, un sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres et les yeux remplis de défi.

- « C'est bon, arrêtons le massacre. » Réclama le père blond aux deux ados.

L'adulte avait maintenant un sourire amusé. Presque…attendrit ? Non, Harry devait sans doute rêver ou mal interpréter la chose. De toute façon ça ne serait pas la première fois, ni la dernière qu'il comprenait certaines choses de travers.

- « Tu es Harry Potter et toi Drago Malfoy » Déclara le père tout simplement comme si c'était un fait universel et totalement banal.

On vit clairement l'air plus que surpris sur le visage d'Harry. Ils savaient ? Comment savaient-ils ? Et puis tout à l'heure, le grand blond leur avait demandé qui ils étaient, non ? Alors pourquoi avoir fait semblant ?

Bon, il y avait une chose dont Harry était maintenant sûr, c'était que les adultes étaient deux sorciers, ou du moins, ils avaient connaissance du monde sorcier.

Merde…en y réfléchissant un peu plus, Harry venait de comprendre pourquoi l'autre brun se marrait comme un malade.

Il se foutait de sa tronche, le con.

Harry s'était ridiculisé de manière vraiment embarrassante devant eux tous. Aaaah, il est beau le grand Harry Potter avec sa _baguette pour cheveux. _Vraiment gênante comme situation. D'ailleurs il enleva sa baguette de ses cheveux. Inutile de se ridiculiser plus longtemps. Il passa une main devant ses yeux comme pour se cacher. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient rouge de honte.

- « Bravo Potter ! Plus subtil tu meurs ! » Grinça le Serpentard.

Ni une, ni deux, Harry reprit assez vite le peu de fierté et de courage qui lui restait. Et regarda Malfoy avec mépris.

- « Si tu es si fort que tu le prétends, tu n'avais qu'à prendre les choses en main dès le début. N'ouvre pas ta bouche une fois qu'il n'y à plus rien à dire Malfoy. » Répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

- « Je savais que les Griffondors étaient stupides, mais je pensais que tu savais ce que tu faisais…pour une fois. A vrais dire, je me suis dit que j'avais eu tort dès que tu nous a sorti le _Drake Bonnefois._ Vraiment, t'as fait fort. Mais pas plus qu'avec ta _baguette pour cheveux._ Je suis vraiment surpris par ta stupidité. Un tel taux de crétinerie devrait être traité médicalement. Je suis sûr que c'est une maladie qu'on attrape chez les Griffys. Ca devrait s'appeler _la Potter-rèneri Griffondor-réniène. _Mmmhh…peut-être un peu trop long. Mais je trouve que ça fait très savant. Non ? Comme une maladie congénitale bien compliquée, tu vois le genre ? Il doit vous manquer une case, c'est certain. Mais je pense que- » bavassa le blond distraitement un doigt sous le menton semblant en pleine concentration.

_- _« C'est bon ? T'as pas fini ? » Siffla le petit brun en jetant des éclairs au blond bavard.

- « Quoi ? … Mmh…oh non… je n'ais pas fini ne t'en fais pas. Je peux vous aider à trouver un antidote si c'est ce que tu veux. Après tout, ne suis-je pas le meilleur en potion ? Si, bien évidement. Quelle question absurde ! Pff…donc, vous, les Griffy, êtes atteints du symptôme du Griffondors attardé et de crétinerie puissance dix, peut-être même plus, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches là dessus, deux ou trois cobayes et ça ira. Mais vous avez aussi cette tendance à vous prendre pour des héros. Sans doute un problème d'infériorité précoce envers nous, les Serpentards. Oh, j'allais oublier, il y a aussi cette sauvagerie de pur barbare, ça doit venir de votre coté d'homme de Neandertal, tu ne crois pas ? Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Et donc- » blablata Drago.

Harry décrocha de cette discussion ô combien_ fascinante_ du blond. Il leva les yeux au ciel, un air agacé et lassé au visage à cause du Serpentard qui jouait à l'imbécile. Harry tourna sa tête et vit que les deux adultes les regardaient sans rien dire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« _Ils se croient au cinéma ? Et puis c'est quoi cette drôle de sensation que je ressens quand je les regarde. Il y a un truc qui cloche chez eux…Raaa … je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Ca m'énerve. Et puis pourquoi le brun a un ventre comme ça ? C'est pas normal. Je veux bien croire que l'on peu avoir un ventre rond à force de grosse consommation de boissons à long terme. Mais aussi rond et gros que ce ventre là, c'est pas net. De plus, il a un corps superbe. Pas de bourles. Juste ce ventre. Non, il y a vraiment un truc là. C'est peut-être une maladie ? Mais il n'a pas l'air malade. Et si je demandais ? ……… Nan mais ça va pas ! Je suis perdu, je ne sais où, avec Malfoy, et c'est cette question que je veux leur demander ! En plus c'est indiscret. » _Pensa Harry les sourcils froncés en secouant la tête de temps en temps.

Le brun adulte, qui voyait bien l'air perdu et questionneur du petit brun qui fixait intensément son ventre, prit parole une main sur son ventre.

- « Tu voudrais savoir ce que j'ai, n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il, souriant doucement, parlant d'une voix merveilleusement douce. Une voix magnifique.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question vu qu'il _savait_ que le petit brun voulait le savoir.

- « Ne lui explique pas tout de suite mon ange. Cela ne sera que plus marrant s'il le découvre seul. Tu ne penses pas ? » Demanda le grand blond en regardant le brun adulte.

Celui-ci ne fit que secouer la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- « Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours. » Dit-il simplement en poussant un soupir de résignation.

Harry se tendit immédiatement à cette phrase. Il devint pâle en un rien de temps et resserra presque inconsciemment sa baguette en reculant de quelques pas. Drago ado, le brun adulte et le grand blond le regardèrent étrangement.

- « Je te donne un indice petit Harry » dit le grand Drago presque joyeusement « Tu es chez toi, tout en ne l'étant pas vraiment. »

Harry se dégagea la gorge et répondit d'une voix tremblante.

- « Je-je ne suis pas sur de-de vous comprendre. »

- « Dis plutôt que tu n'as rien compris Potter. Ca nous avancera. » Dit avec dédain le Serpentard en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance.

- « Hé bien dis moi ce que je devrais comprendre. Tu as l'air de savoir où l'on a atterri. Donc tu en sais plus que moi. »

- « Oui…en effet. J'ai bien peur d'avoir tout compris dès que la porte s'est ouverte. Peut-être même juste avant. » Dit calmement le blond ado.

Il se tourna vers les deux adultes et demanda de l'arrêter dans son explication si celle-ci semblait fausse. Les adultes répondirent positivement et il se retourna vers le petit brun.

- « Bien…je vais faire court. Voici Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. » Déclara t-il en pointant son pouce vers chacun des deux jeunes adultes.

- « En fait c'est Malfoy-Potter » rectifia le grand Drago.

- « Nan, c'est Potter-Malfoy » rectifia à son tour le brun adulte.

- « Non, c'est Malfoy-Potter » déclara Drago adulte en défiant du regard son mari.

- « Nan nan nan, c'est Potter-Malfoy. Parce que Malfoy-Potter ça fait pas joli à entendre. Ca sonne faux. » Expliqua Harry adulte en lui renvoyant son regard.

- « _Hoooo non… _» dit d'un ton très lent le grand Drago, en plissant les yeux « Sur les archives, c'est Malfoy-Potter. Ha Ha » s'exclama t-il d'un air triomphant « Donc tu t'appelles bien Harry James Malfoy-Potter. Et pour faire court ou simple tu t'appelles, depuis quelques années déjà, Harry Malfoy-Potter. » Il sourit.

Le jeune adulte brun, croisa les bras sur son torse, boudant. Une moue adorable sur le visage.

- « Ouais ben, en attendant je signe Potter-Malfoy sur chaque papier. Na ! » marmonna-t-il.

Le grand Drago sourit encore plus.

- « Je le sais bien mon ange. C'est une bonne chose que tu signes tes papiers avec Potter-Malfoy. Cela nous différencie, de manière à ce que les autres savent qui de nous deux a signé. Moi je signe Malfoy-Potter. Ce que je voulais faire comprendre aux _mini nous-_ »

Drago ado émit un son réprobateur à cette appellation, mais le grand blond n'y prit pas attention et continua de parler.

- « C'est que notre famille s'appel Malfoy-Potter, officiellement. » Expliqua-t-il doucement.

Harry adulte lui sourit.

Harry (ado), de son coté, ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Tout se bousculait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comment était-ce possible ? Non, il devait être en train de rêver…de rêver dans son lit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard… Oui, c'est ça…. C'est sûrement ça….. Il avait dû recevoir un coup un peu trop fort à la tête et voilà… c'est tout…. Non en fait… Ce n'était pas possible qu'il fasse ce genre de rêve… lui et Malfoy… Non ha ha…n-non…et en plus, il était… il…ce ventre…. _Son_ ventre… Merlin c'était un cauchemar…… Voldemort ? … Non quelle bêtise. Voldemort ne s'amuserait pas à lui faire voir un truc aussi délirant que ça. Lui, c'était plutôt du style sang, cadavres, prisonniers, souffrances, morts. La guerre, merde, pas lui et Malfoy mariés avec des enfants et tout et tout.

Calmer, se calmer. Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il était devenu encore plus pâle qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Sa gorge était serrée et lui faisait mal. Il semblait avoir du plomb à la place de l'estomac.

Drago ado cru à ce moment que le Griffondors avait enfin compris la situation. Il s'approcha de lui pour lui donner une tape sur la tête comme pour le féliciter d'une telle intelligente. Mais le petit brun, qui le vit s'approchez de lui se recula rapidement, se collant au mur, en pointant sa baguette vers lui. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et effrayé.

« _Il veut m'étrangler……….Malfoy veut m'étrangler._ » Paniqua t-il mentalement, légèrement parano.

- « **Ne t'approche pas de moi Malfoy ! » **Lança tout de même Harry sur la défensive.

Ils le regardèrent tous étrangement. Drago haussa un sourcil étonné.

- « Hé bien, je ne te savais pas aussi prude Potter. Je ne vais pas t'agresser comme un vulgaire gars en manque. Je te signale que je n'ais aucune vue sur toi crétin. Ne te fais pas d'illusion. » Dit froidement le blond un brin vexé. « Et baisse ta baguette, par Salazar ! Moi, je ne l'ai pas pointé sous ton nez sans aucune raison. »

- « Si une seule personne ose s'approcher de moi, il pourra dire au revoir à ses bijoux de famille. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement. _Bande de Malfoy !_ » S'écria Harry.

Il avait craché le _bande de Malfoy _comme si c'était une superbe insulte.

Harry avait l'air d'avoir perdu un peu de sa tête sous la révélation. Et c'est ce que Drago venait de remarquer. Il allait d'ailleurs bien se marrer. Torturer Saint-Potter. Mmmh…activité vraiment jouissive.

- « Tss Tss Tss. Voyons…Potty…Tu ne sais plus faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité. Tu n'y crois pas, hein ? Je le sais. C'est marqué sur ton visage. Hé bien je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais on est bien ensemble. Et cela risque de durer encore longtemps vu que ça à l'air du _grand amour_ entre nous. Des triplés. On a des triplés. Et regarde » dit il en tournant sa tête vers le brun adulte « Il y en a encore en cours de route. N'est-ce pas _merveilleux ?_ »

- « …….. »

……………………….

…………………………….

………………………………….

BOUM !

Drago retourna sa tête vers le petit brun et le vit par terre, inconscient. Il eut un sourire triomphant.

- « _Je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement. Bande de Malfoy! _» Minauda-t-il d'une voix exagérément aigue en répétant les paroles du petit brun « Saint-Potter ! Quel beau parleur ! Que de la bouche et rien dans le ventre ! »

Il s'approcha du brun toujours dans les pommes, s'accroupit et le gifla, pas trop fort pour pouvoir le réveiller. Une foi, deux fois, trois fois …..

**« _Roh Roh encore…. Encore… zé marrant_**. » Rhum rhum, oubliez ce passage, ça n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy.

« _Bon il ne veut pas se réveiller. Bien…je vais sortir le grand jeu dans ce cas. _» Pensa Drago.

Il se dégagea la gorge avec un petit _hum hum _et imita une voix de fille du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- « Ooooh…. Harry chéri, regarde comme Bubus es suuuuper avec son maillot de bain en tutu rose fuchsia. Ooooh… et là, regarde, regarde c'est _le méééchannnt _professeur Sévy Snape en couche culotte pour bébé. T'as vu ? Hein Harry ? T'as vu ? Oooh c'est troooop chouuuux. Tu ne trouves pas ? Dis ! Dis ! Ooooh… et là c'est Rusard et Miss Teigne qui jouent au chat et à la sou- »

- « **Arrrrrgggg ! Par Merlin**_…_ **quelle vision d'horreur. **» S'écria, à moitié dans les vapes, Harry en se redressant en position assise sur le sol.

Les deux adultes rirent gentiment ce qui termina de réveiller notre petit brun. Il leva la tête et laissa échapper un _oh non _à peine audible.

- « Je te préviens Potter, je ne jouerai plus au prince charmant pour toi » déclara Drago en se relevant.

- « Oh, mais ça, c'est ce que tu crois. » Murmura Harry adulte en caressant son ventre avec tendresse.

Personne ne l'entendit à part le grand Drago qui lui sourit.

- « Je ne t'avais rien demandé Malfoy. » Répliqua Harry.

- « Hé bien à l'avenir évite de te prendre pour la Belle Aux Bois Dormant. »

- « Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! Et puis d'abord je n'avais aucune envie que tu m'embra-….Attend, attend. Tu connais la Belle Aux Bois Dormant ? Toi ? Un sang pur. C'est un conte Moldu pourtant. » Questionna Harry, tout à coup curieux.

Drago eu l'air outré pendant quelques secondes.

- « Depuis quand une personne de ma famille est-t-elle Moldu ! Tu as vu ça où, toi ? Mon arrière-grand-mère, de presque 5 générations, n'avait rien à voir avec des Moldus. Potter. Tu essayes de m'insulter ? » Questionna à son tour le blond méfiant.

- « Attend, attend ! _Ton _arrière-grand-mère c'est _La Belle Aux Bois Dormant._ **La Belle Aux Bois Dormant ! **Mais…mais alors pourquoi les Moldus la connaissent autant. L'histoire de…ton arrière-grand-mère est mondialement connue. Comment ça ce fait ? » Questionna le petit brun avec une lueur d'enfant dans les yeux.

Harry avait toujours aimé les contes de fées, les légendes et ce qui était imaginaire. Il avait passé dix ans de sa vie dans un placard, à imaginer que quelqu'un venait l'emmener loin, très loin de cet espace clos et sombre. Il rêvait de motos volants dans les airs (il ne savait pas que c'était son vague souvenir de lui et Hagrid lors du fameux soir où les Potter avaient été assassinés), il rêvait de dragons, de fées, de lutins, de licornes, de sirènes, de vampires et encore plein d'autres choses qu'un petit enfant seul pouvait imaginer. Il se disait que ça serait magnifique qu'un prince charmant vienne le prendre avec lui et lui fasse découvrir le monde. Respirer l'air à pleins poumons, les bras grands ouverts comme pour se dire « Je suis libre…je vais tout découvrir…tout ressentir… Et….. Et je ne serais plus seul ». Mais…ça n'était pas arrivé. Et cela n'arrivera jamais.

_« La Magie n'existe pas, mon garçon » _lui avait sans cesse rabattu son oncle rouge de colère faisant frissonner sa grosse moustache.

Oui…la magie…mais il était encore petit. Et la magie était tout ce à quoi Harry tenait le plus en ce temps là. Son petit monde imaginaire. Il pouvait imaginer, modeler, façonner, créer, son monde à lui. Donc il était comme un magicien, il pouvait créer juste par la pensée, comme…comme par magie. Oh bien sûr, tout ça, il le faisait dans sa tête. Mais c'était lui qui faisait vivre ces êtres imaginaires, lui qui les regardait, lui qui les aimait, eux qui restaient avec lui, eux qui lui donnaient un semblant de sourire heureux. Harry avait juste à fermer les yeux et retrouver son monde, ses amis. Même s'il savait que le réveil serait toujours plus dur à chaque fois. Parfois il suppliait silencieusement de ne jamais se réveiller. De rester dans son petit monde d'enfant perdu.

Mais au fil des années il commençait à perdre espoir. Petit à petit ses amis imaginaires disparaissaient un à un. Son monde devenait terne, les couleurs de plus en plus sombres. Comme un vieux film. Le jour devenait nuit. La chaleur disparaissait laissant place à un vent glacial.

Harry gardait tout de même de bons souvenirs de cette période _magique_. Surtout du Noël de ses six ans lorsqu'il croyait encore à son monde imaginaire.

**-**

* * *

**- **

**oOo Flash Back oOo**

-

* * *

-**  
**

Harry entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier à toute vitesse faisant tomber un nuage de poussière sur sa tête. Il était encore à moitié endormi dans son placard et n'y fit pas plus attention. Il en avait l'habitude maintenant. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien dire.

-« Mon Dudlynou, vas y doucement. Tu as tout ton temps pour les ouvrir mon poussin. » Expliqua Tante Pétunia.

- « J'ai pas envie. Je fais ce que je veux d'abord. C'est Noël. » Répliqua dans un grognement le gros garçonnet de six ans.

Noël…Ah oui…Noël, Harry avait presque oublié. Les autres Noëls il les avait oublié, apparemment il était trop petit pour s'en souvenir correctement. Donc c'était aujourd'hui que le papa Noël avait déposé des cadeaux pour lui.

Le papa Noël avec ses magnifiques rennes qui volent dans le ciel. Et sont gros sac remplit de jouets…et son grand sourire joyeux…et sa grosse moustache toute blanche…et son nez rouge…et ses vêtements tout rouge aussi…et son gros ventre bien au chaud dans ses vêtements...et…et Harry devait absolument aller ouvrir ses cadeaux lui aussi. Dudley ne devait pas ouvrir les siens. NON. Ils étaient à lui. Dudley avait les siens, pas la peine d'ouvrir ceux d'Harry.

Alors le tout petit garçon qui flottait dans son tee-shirt gris trop grand ouvrit la porte du placard, sortit sa tête en premier et referma sa _chambre _une fois son corps entièrement dehorsIl était tout excité. Il allait avoir des cadeaux. Tout ce qu'Harry avait comme _jouet_ c'était quatre minis soldats de plomb. Mais le papa Noël lui avait sans doute offert beaucoup mieux. Harry n'avait fait aucune bêtise. Il avait fait tout ce que Tante Pétunia lui avait ordonné d'exécuter.

Le brun se dirigea vers le salon à petits pas, retenant presque son souffle en étant tellement pressé de voir ce que le gentil papa Noël avait déposé pour lui. Ces minuscules pieds nus, marchaient sur le carrelage froid du couloir de l'entrée. Le petit garçon passa la tête sur le coté du mur pour voir les autres occupants de la maison.

Ils étaient tous les trois autour du sapin. Tous avec un sourire.

Mais il y avait un problème…..

Les cadeaux…où étaient les cadeaux d'Harry. Dudley avait tout ouvert. **Tout. **Et là, il déballait un pistolet en plastique noir avec des menottes et une insigne de chérif en étoile.

Mais pas de cadeaux encore sagement emballés dans un des beaux papiers qui jonchaient le sol. Dudley avait-il ouvert les siens ?

Harry décida de sortir du couloir et d'avancer vers eux.

- « Tante Pétinua ? » Appela-t-il doucement.

Celle-ci fit volte face surprise, mais prenant immédiatement un air peu rassurant.

- « Que fais-tu là ? Est-ce que je t'ais demandé de sortir de ta chambre ? Non, alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Retourne là bas. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi. »

- « Mais c'est Noël, y a les cadeaux et- » commença Harry mais l'Oncle Vernon le coupa.

- « Oui tu as raison, mon garçon. Les cadeaux sont tous déballés donc tu peux aller jeter les papiers à la poubelle. Allez va y. »

- « Ca n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Le papa Noël a dû me laisser des cadeaux mais Dudley les a tous ouvert. » Dit le petit brun en se recroquevillant sous les deux regards brûlant de méchanceté des adultes.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtise. Qui penserait à toi ? Tu n'en as pas de cadeaux. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant été sage. Pourquoi le papa Noël n'avait pas pensé à lui ? Alors il n'aurait rien comme cadeau ?

A ce moment Dudley sortit d'une boite un magnifique dragon blanc aux yeux bleu clair, avec une paire d'ailes grises argentées. Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Le dragon était magnifique. Presque comme son ami dragon imaginaire.

Mais ces cadeaux n'étaient pas pour lui…

Il devait avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour que le papa Noël ne lui donne rien.

Dudley crispa son visage. Un dragon…mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ce jouet ? Il était nul. Il préférait les jeux vidéo, les pistolets, pour tirer sur son cousin et les autres enfants qu'il n'aimait pas, les bombes à eau, les DVD, les consoles de jeux et tout plein d'autres trucs…mais un dragon ?

Il le jeta par dessus son épaule sans y faire plus attention.

Harry qui n'avait pas bougé son regard du jouet, fut surpris quand il vit son gros cousin le jeter à terre et se retourner pour déballer les autres cadeaux.

- « Duddy, tu n'aime pas ton jouet ? » Questionna Pétunia.

- « Non, j'aime pas. C'est nul comme cadeau. » Se contenta de répondre l'enfant.

Le cœur d'Harry bondit de joie en entendant cela. Son cousin n'en voulait pas. Il pouvait le prendre alors. Oui, mais son Oncle et sa Tante ne seraient pas d'accord. Il le savait. S'ils le voyaient prendre le dragon ils lui diraient tout de même de ne pas y toucher, que s'était à Dudley de faire ce qu'il en voulait. Et Harry savait que le jouet irait dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Comme tous les autres jouets qui ne plaisaient pas à son cousin ou qui étaient cassés.

Comment faire pour prendre le dragon sans que personne ne le voie ? Harry réfléchissait. Mais il devait faire vite car il devait aller jeter les papiers…les papiers ? ….. Mais oui ! Les papiers cadeaux. Harry avait juste à cacher le dragon, qui faisait environ dix centimètres de long, avec les papiers. Et comme ça les autres ne le verraient pas. Il irait ensuite le cacher dans sa _chambre _alors que les autres seraient toujours dans le salon.

Il sourit. Il n'avait pas eu de cadeaux mais il aurait ce super dragon. Il fallait se faire discret. Pas que ça change à d'habitude.

Bien… Harry s'approcha lentement du jouet, il se baissa pour prendre les papiers cadeaux qui étaient autour et une fois assez proche, et la main remplie de papiers, il les déposa sur le dragon en le recouvrant entièrement. Bien qu'il soit sûr de lui, le petit brun tremblait légèrement de peur de se faire prendre mais aussi d'excitation. Il pouvait sentir la forme du dragon sous ses doigts. Il resserra sa prise et sortit du salon pendant que les autres bavardaient joyeusement comme si Harry ne les avait pas interrompu.

Ca y est. Il l'avait. Il l'avait pour lui. Pour lui tout seul. C'était son dragon maintenant. Et personne ne le lui reprendrait.

Le petit garçon le cacha directement dans sa _chambre_ sous sa couchette. Il alla ensuite terminer de jeter tous les papiers qui étaient sur le sol dans le salon.

-

* * *

-

_Plus tard, dans la soirée_

-

* * *

-

Harry entra dans sa _chambre _pour se coucher. Pendant toute la journée il n'avait pensé qu'à son dragon. Il souleva sa couchette et le prit doucement dans ses petites mains. C'était son trésor à lui. Les autres ne se souvenaient déjà plus du jouet. Avec tout ce que Dudley avait eu c'était normal.

Harry se coucha sur le coté, la tête sur son vieil oreiller plat, et regarda avec fascination son dragon blanc. Le caressant doucement, tendrement. Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir. Le petit déposa un bisou sur la tête du dragon aux yeux bleu et le serra contre lui.

-« Dors bien mon Dragon. » Murmura-t-il en s'endormant avec un magnifique sourire sur ses petites lèvres.

**-**

* * *

**- **

**oOo Fin Flash back oOo**

**-**

* * *

**- **

Bien que ce soit un Noël, sans cadeaux pour lui, Harry l'avait vraiment aimé. Il avait vraiment aimé parler avec son dragon le soir. Il lui racontait sa journée, ses envies et tout ce qu'un petit garçon pouvait raconter à un ami.

Mais maintenant c'était le passé.

- « Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi mon arrière-grand-mère est aussi connu ? » Demanda septique Drago ado au petit brun devant lui.

Depuis quand Potter s'intéressait-il à ça ? Était-il sérieusement intéressé par sa noble famille ?

Cependant Drago devait admettre que le Griffondors avait l'air de vraiment s'y intéresser vu l'expression sur son visage.

Le brun hocha la tête faisait tomber quelques mèches d'un noir d'encre devant ses yeux. Cela fit ressortir ses hypnotisants yeux émeraudes qui brillaient d'un éclat que Drago n'avait encore jamais vu jusque là. D'un vert si intense. Si puissant.

Le brun avait la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant et regardait le Serpentard par-dessus ses mèches et ses longs cils sombres, en attendant que celui-ci se décide à lui donner des explications.

En même temps il pouvait admirer deux sublimes perles argentées. Si limpides et envoûtantes. Et tellement fascinantes. Il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher.

L'air se faisait un peu plus lourd. Les deux adultes les regardaient presque avec religion.

Drago ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Sa tête lui tournait un peu. Et il sentait qu'il devait se rappeler d'une chose importante, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il se sentait frustré sur le coup, tout en étant apaisé, plongé dans deux incomparables émeraudes. Mais plus il les regardait plus il sentait son mal de crâne venir alors il prit parole mais ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait.

- « Elle…elle était…et tu vois…donc…..c'est pour ça que…elle, enfin, non…les moldus ils…ont…et puis c'est comme ça que…enfin tu vois quoi….. » Le blond s'emmêlait complètement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il avait le regard encré dans celui du petit brun qui c'était imperceptiblement rapproché de lui comme si le blond allait lui raconter un merveilleux compte pour enfants. Mais Harry ne comprenant pas ce que le Serpentard lui disait. Il laissa tomber sa tête légèrement sur le coté. Le regard toujours aussi enfantin.

- « Malfoy…tu dis n'importe quoi là. Tu es sûr que tu ne me mens pas ? » Demanda doucement Harry avec un sourire amusé, ne semblant pas apercevoir que c'était lui, la cause du trouble du blond.

Drago repris immédiatement ses esprits. Il avait encore été troublé par Potter. Et cette fois il avait pris un petit mal de tête en bonus.

- « Je…te raconterai plus tard. Tu ne pense pas qu'on a plus important à faire pour le moment ? Comme, comprendre comment on est arrivé ici ? Comment partir de là ? Et comment diable on a pu finir ensemble ? Non ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix neutre, où rien ne perçait.

Harry sembla pour une fois d'accord avec lui bien qu'il aurait bien voulu que le blond lui donne une explication. De toute façon il les aurait plus tard. Il pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Les deux ados se tournèrent vers le couple qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Le Drago _père_ parla d'une voix déçue.

- « Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais et l'Histoire de La Belle Aux Bois Dormant ? Tu ne veux pas lui dire ? Elle est pourtant très- » commença-t-il.

- « Drago ! » Le réprimanda le brun plus âgé, mais lui-même avait un sourire amusé « comprends les. Ils viennent d'avoir…hum…_un choc. _Tu crois vraiment que leurs priorités sont les histoires de ta ô combien, fabuleuse famille ? Mets toi à leur place. »

- « Bien sûr. Je plaisantais un peu. » Le grand blond repris son sérieux « Bien…Venez avec nous tout les deux. On va dans le salon. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. La chambre des triplés est confortable mais ce n'est pas l'endroit le mieux adapté pour ce genre de discutions. Suivez-nous. »

Et il s'avança vers la sortie après avoir aidé sont mari à se relever plus facilement du lit en lui tendant la main.

- « Ils dorment ? » Demanda surprit Harry ado, quand il vit que les enfants semblaient dormir profondément alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps ils étaient bien réveillés.

Le Drago père se retourna tellement vite qu'Harry crut qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Le blond regarda les enfants et fit volte face pour foudroyer son mari qui se faisait tout petit tout en courant presque vers la sorti. Mais le blond ne le laissa pas faire. Il lui attrapa le bras et le retourna sans trop de brusquerie. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire innocent.

- « Harry ? » La voix du blond était devenue vraiment plus sérieuse qu'avant.

- « Drago ? » Dit innocemment le brun plus petit que lui.

- « Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi. Tu t'es servi de ta magie. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? »

- « Mais…mais c'était juste un petit sort de sommeil Drago. Je ne voulais pas que les triplés entendent… hum…des choses pas très…_bonnes_ pour leur âge. Tu sais comment on était étant adolescent. Surtout toi. Et puis je me sens très bien. Donc tout va bien. » Se défendit l'adulte enceinte.

Mais cela ne sembla pas faire plaisir au blond. Même s'il était vrai que le brun allait bien, il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'il utilise sa magie pour ce genre de chose. Et il avait de bonnes raisons de penser de la sorte.

- « Tu n'as aucune excuse valable. Tu ne peux t'en servir qu'en cas de danger ou à un moment _vraiment _important. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Harry. Cela peu devenir dangereux autrement. Sois un peu plus conscient de ce que tu fais. » Réfuta le blond.

- « Oh, mais c'est bon. Je sais ce que je fais tout de même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis enceinte Drago. Arête un peu d'être aussi draconien. Tiens…ce mot est parfait pour te décrire quand tu me fais ta crise de papa poule. Tu es si radical et strict quand tu es comme ça. Fais moi un peu plus confiance bon sang. C'est la troisième fois que je porte la vie. Tu devrais te détendre un peu. » Répliqua le brun.

Les deux ados qui restaient derrière bien sagement eurent un moment une expression de surprise. Troisième fois ? Comment ça troisième fois ?

- « Troisième fois ? » S'étrangla à moitié Harry adolescent.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire comprendre aux deux adultes qu'ils avaient toujours des _invités surprises_. Ceux-ci se calmèrent presque immédiatement. Le blond lâcha le bras de son mari et fit un sourire que les deux ados purent voir comme un sourire fier.

- « Oui, trois fois petit Harry. Mais on en parlera quand on sera dans le salon. Et toi… » le père se tourna vers le brun enceinte « On en reparlera plus tard. Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. »

Le brun lui fit une grimace et tira la langue avec un « Beuh », le doigt sous l'œil, dans un geste totalement puéril.

Le blond ne fit que secouer la tête pendant que son lui ado se demandait comment il avait pu finir avec un gars pareil. Harry ado, lui, se posait des tonnes de questions. Tout en suivant les deux adultes dans les couloirs. Couloirs qui étaient tout simplement magnifiques.

- « Cela ne peu venir que de moi, évidemment » Pensa avec suffisance Drago ado, se disant qu'Harry devait avoir des goûts de SDF vu comment il s'habillait.( Nda : Roh, qu'il est michant. Hin Hin Hin).

Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une grande double porte en bois clair sculpté avec des motifs de petites fées et de roses montantes. Très jolie et original.

Les deux adultes s'avancèrent vers un canapé quatre places de couleur bleue nuit et firent signe à Harry et Drago de venir s'asseoir sur les deux fauteuils de la même couleur. Un à droite du canapé et l'autre à gauche. Au milieu d'eux il y avait une table basse en verre dont les quatre pieds étaient bleus nuit aussi.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel personne ne parla. Soit par timidité (Harry ado), soit par nervosité (Drago ado) ou par amusement (Drago adulte) ou bien par émoi (Harry adulte).

- « Alors vous nous expliquez où je devrais attendre l'aide de Merlin ? » Craqua Drago ado en tapant du pied.

- « Ne soit pas nerveux…alors que voulez vous savoir ? » Encouragea avec joie le grand blond.

Harry ado, se tordit un peu les doigts tout en posant ses questions.

- « Comment on est arrivé là ? Et comment faire pour repartir ? »

- « Alors ça, je n'en sais rien. Et toi mon ange ? » Demanda Drago adulte au brun qui avait sa tête posée sur son épaule.

Le jeune adulte secoua négativement sa tête. Drago et Harry ados poussèrent un soupir déçu et frustré. Puis le Serpentard se redressa de sur son fauteuil l'air d'avoir trouvé une idée.

- « Mais comment cela ce fait-il que vous ne le sachiez pas ? Vous êtes nos _nous_ plus âgés, non ? Donc logiquement vous êtes déjà passés par-là vous aussi. Et ce sera pareil pour moi et Potter plus tard. Moi aussi je devrais trouver nos _nous_ plus jeunes dans l'armoire quand j'aurais votre âge. C'est comme une boucle qui se reproduit à l'infini. » détermina-t-il.

Les autres semblèrent y réfléchir pendant un moment. Puis Harry enceinte répondit.

- « Tu as raison. Mais le fait est que l'on ne se rappelle tout de même pas de…ce voyage dans le temps. De toute façon ça n'est pas plus mal. »

Les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- « Comment ça, _ça n'est pas plus mal _? » Sollicita son mari.

Le brun se rassit correctement.

- « Bah, vous voyez j'ai déjà fait un voyage dans le temps en troisième année avec Hermione. Tu t'en souviens ? » Requit le brun plus âgé au plus jeune qui hocha positivement la tête « Tu te rappelles de ce que Dumbledore nous avait dit : de faire attention. Il nous avait sommé de ne pas nous faire voir par notre autre _nous_. Car cela risquerait de tout changer et de nous rendre fou. Donc c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que ça n'était pas plus mal de ne plus se rappeler notre petit voyage dans le temps maintenant que l'on s'est vu. Cela veut sans doute dire que vous retournerez à un moment ou à un autre dans le passé, votre époque, et que vous aurez tout oublié. Enfin…c'est juste ce que je pense. » expliqua-t-il.

- « Hum…oui tu as sans doute raison. De toute façon nous sommes toujours là et en pleine santé. Enfin pour le moment….mais s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, tout aurait changé et j'ai toujours tous mes souvenirs en tête. » Consolida le grand blond.

- « Bon ok…mais cela ne résout pas notre problème pour autant. Comment ce fait-il que nous sommes là et comment repartir à notre époque ? » Soutint sérieusement Drago ado.

- «Dites nous ce dont vous vous souvenez juste avant de vous retrouver ici. Ca sera déjà un bon début. » Engagea alors le père blond.

- « Je me souviens d'avoir été à l'infirmerie avec Malfoy. Nous nous sommes disputés puis…puis on a jeté un sort en même temps et…et voilà…on s'est retrouvé dans l'armoire. » Raconta le petit brun assit sur son fauteuil.

- « C'est tout ? Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus…précis ? » Quémanda le grand blond en caressant les cheveux du brun collé à lui.

- « Hum…eh bien nous étions en cours de potions avec Snape et- »

- « Et tu as fait exploser notre chaudron comme à chaque fois. » Dit distraitement Drago ado.

Harry n'y fit pas attention et continua.

- « Et donc j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation qui- »

- « Nous à fait jouer à l'hiboux express à travers toute la classe »

- « Mais t'as pas fini avec tes commentaire à la con toi ? » S'agaça Harry ado.

- « Non. De plus je dis ce que tu sembles oublier de décrire. »fit-il avec nonchalance.

Harry souffla un bon coup et reprit.

« Nousnoussommesréveillésràlinfirmeriequelquesheuresplustard,oncestdisputés,ilmaenervé,onsestlancéunsortetpuisboum…..voilà » dit-il à toute vitesse sans reprendre son souffle.

- « ……. »

- « …….. »

- « ……… »

Les autres le regardèrent surpris et avec incompréhension. Puis le brun adulte sourit, sourire qui s'accentua puis finit par être un rire cristallin.

- « Tu… » Il rigola « Tu ne vou-voulais pas…qu'il-il te …coupe » il repartit dans son rire.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Embarrassé que son lui plus grand se moque de lui et qu'en plus il se soit encore une fois ridiculisé.

- « Je ne voulais pas que Malfoy recommence avec ses commentaires à deux mornilles. Et alors ? Pas besoin de te marrer comme ça. Tu es en train de te moquer de toi-même je te signale. » Riposta le petit brun en s'enfouissant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

Les deux blonds sourirent exactement de la même façon. D'un air mi-moqueur, mi-amusé.

Le brun enceinte repris un peu son sérieux et fixa de ses yeux émeraude brillants de malice son autre lui plus jeune.

- « Je ne me moquais pas de toi. Je te trouvais juste…adorable. » Harry ado écarquilla les yeux et rougit de plus belle « ou devrais-je plutôt dire _je me trouvais adorable_. Et puis c'était amusant. Je ris plus facilement à cause des hormones, désolé. Les émotions sont plus fortes. Bien…reprend ton explication je crois que l'on n'a pas très bien compris. »

- « Heu…hum oui…où est-ce que…ah oui…bon alors heu… » Se démêla le petit brun encore embarrassé.

- « Potter ! Grouille-toi un peu. » Rouspéta le Serpentard.

- « Toi, la ferme. Tu m'embrouilles…et puis tiens, tant qu'on y est, tu n'as qu'à expliquer toi-même. Voilà. Comme ça monsieur sera content ! » Se renfrogna Harry ado, une moue boudeuse au visage.

Il avait l'air _adorable_, comme le disait le plus âgé des deux Harry.

- « …… » (Drago ado)

- « …… » (attendit Harry ado, en le regardant.)

- « …… » ( Drago ado )

- « …… » (Harry qui attend toujours)

- « …… » (Drago ado)

- « ….. Malfoy ? ……»

- « …… » (Drago ado)

- « …… Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu leur explique ou t'attends que je commence pour toi ? » S'impatienta le petit brun.

- « ……. » (Drago ado)

- « Malfoy ! Arrête de jouer à l'imbécile. »

- « Tu m'as dit de la fermer. Et maintenant tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

- « Mais c'est pas vrai » Harry leva les yeux au ciel « Tu es vraiment un gamin. Tu le sais ça au moins ? Et depuis quand tu fais ce que je te dis ? »

- « J'aime bien t'emmerder. C'est bon j'arrête de toute façon. Quand je parle tu n'es pas content et quand je ne dis plus rien tu n'es pas content non plus… Pas que je veuille te rendre heureux, loin de là, mais j'aime te mettre à bout de nerfs c'est…jouissif, comme activité. »

- « Moi j'ai trouvé d'autres _activités jouissives_ avec un Harry Potter à portée de _main_. » Sous-entendit le grand blond plus âgé en faisait un sourire presque pervers et laissant son regard couler sur son mari collé à lui.

Celui ci rougi comme une écolière et fronça les sourcils en mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes du blond plus grand que lui.

Le plus jeune blond c'était figé sur place. Qu'avait-il entendu ? Avait-il bien entendu déjà ? Non sûrement pas. Il devait avoir rêvé. Ouais…c'est ça…c'est sûrement ça.

- « Bien…je…je crois que je vais expliquer ce dont je me souviens. » Commença Drago ado « Nous avons eu un problème en cours de potions, Potter a fait exploser notre chaudron, ce crétin avait mis huit verres de Liliûme, j'ai bien dit **huit verres de Liliûme **au lieu de trois, merde, faut vraiment être inconscient ou stupide tout de même. A moins que c'est à cause de ses lunettes, il a dû confondre le trois avec un huit… enfin bref… »

- « Parle pas comme si j'étais pas là Malfoy » maugréa à voix basse Harry ado mais le blond ne lui accorda aucune attention.

- « Donc elle a mal réagit et au lieu de faire trois litres de potion demandée cela a créé une bombe. Elle nous a projeté au travers de la classe. Et on s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie puis- »

- « Vous vous êtes disputés… » Murmura pour lui-même le grand blond redevenu sérieux. « Harry tu ne t'en rappelles pas de ça ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir réfléchi.

- « Si, c'est justement ce que je me disais. Vous êtes en cinquième année, non ? » Demanda le brun enceint aux deux adolescents.

- « Oui, et pour être plus précis ont est le 5 décembre…enfin on était le 5 décembre. » Répondit le blond ado.

- « Mais vous êtes toujours le 5 décembre. Il est 4 ou 5 heures du matin. L'année a changé bien sûr. Et…hum…comme vous l'avez vu il n'y a pas que ça qui a changé. Mais bon, revenons y plus tard. Nous nous rappelons du moment que vous évoquez. Je me souviens d'avoir jeté un sortilège sur Drago, et lui aussi. Mais juste après ça je me rappelle avoir rouvert les yeux et m'être jeté dans ses bras tout comme lui. On se serrait fort d'ailleurs. Tu te souviens Dray ? Je crois que je n'ais jamais autant rougi de toute ma vie. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Et j'avais envie de dormir. Une seconde avant j'étais tellement en colère contre toi et puis la seconde d'après j'étais dans tes bras en te serrant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce que tu me rendais bien d'ailleurs. » Raconta d'une voix douce et nostalgique le brun en caressant le bras de son mari avec tendresse.

- « Oh oui, je m'en souviens bien. C'était la première fois que je te tenais dans mes bras. Enfin non, pas la première fois si on y réfléchit bien. La première fois c'était des années avant. »

- « Là vous faites erreur. Je n'ais jamais pris Potter dans mes bras des années avant notre cinquième année. D'une : parce que l'on ne se connaissait pas, et de deux : parce que je ne ferais jamais une telle chose. » Justifia Drago ado.

- « Il y a des tonnes de choses que vous ne savez pas mes chers. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de vous les faire découvrir. Désolé. En tout cas tu ne devrais pas dire _jamais. _La preuve est devant toi. » Dit avec sournoiserie le grand blond, au plus jeune, en serrant contre lui son mari enceinte. « Tu vois. »

Le Serpentard grommela dans son coin.

- « Quand vous dites qu'il y a des choses que nous ne savons pas, et que ce n'est pas à vous de nous le dire, cela veut dire quoi exactement ? » Interrogea Harry ado, curieux.

Le couple ne fit que lui sourire d'un air mystérieux.

- « Vous devez sans doute avoir encore _plein _de questions en tête ? Si c'est le cas, et j'en suis sûr et _certain_, n'hésitez pas à les poser. » Proposa le grand blond visiblement heureux, pressé de passer à l'interrogatoire des deux adolescents.

Harry ado sembla alors très gêné. Bien sûr qu'il avait plein des questions en tête. Mais le problème était qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir en entendre les réponses. C'était très…intime…et donc dérangeant. En plus, il n'arrêtait pas de loucher vers le ventre rond de son lui plus âgé. Il était sûr que c'était pour cette raison que le Drago plus âgé était si enthousiaste. Il devait sans doute avoir remarqué qu'il louchait comme un malade sur le ventre de son mari.

Devait-il poser sa question ou pas ? Après tout c'était son _lui _plus âgé et donc _son_ ventre, _sa_ vie. Il avait tous les droits de savoir. OUI…il allait poser sa question. Ce n'était qu'une question, non ? Une simple question. Expirer, inspirer, expirer…voilà. Oui, c'est bon il était prêt à poser **sa **question. En plus, c'était tout à fait normal de se demander ce genre de choses. Il **devait** savoir. C'était une question des plus importantes. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

_« Tu ne trouve pas que tu en fais un peu trop Harry ? Ce n'est pas i- »_

_« SI ! Sa l'est ! C'est très important ! »_

_« N'exagérons rien tout de même. Important, oui, mais une question de vie ou de mort…. C'est **un peu **poussé. »_

_« Et voilà que je me parle à moi-même. Je cois que Dumbledore avait raison, on devient fou. »_

_« Tu deviens fou tout seul mon pauvre. »_

Pendant qu'Harry se débattait avec lui-même Drago ado, lui, était plutôt en train de se demander comment ses parents avaient réagi en apprenant la nouvelle de son couple avec Harry Potter. Bien sûr, d'autres questions lui trottaient dans la tête à lui aussi.

Harry ado finit par se faire un visage des plus sérieux. Il allait _la_ poser. Quitte à avoir le visage bouillant à 300 degrés, il la poserait. Il souffla un bon coup, toujours aussi sérieux et parla d'une voix assurée.

- « Comment on fait les bébés ? »

Voilà…. La bombe avait était larguée.

- « ……. »

- « …….. »

- « …….. »

Encore une fois, un long silence…..

Tous les yeux fixés vers lui.

Son visage devait avoir atteint un degré volcanique. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Bien décidé à avoir une réponse.

Finalement ce n'était pas si dur. Mais…pourquoi les autres ne disaient rien et le regardaient avec cette expression ahurie au visage. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

- « Potter… Tu … »

Mais Drago fut coupé par le couple qui se mit tout à coup à rire comme des déments. Merlin, que c'était étrange de voir un Drago Malfoy rire réellement, et encore plus en compagnie d'un Harry Potter. Le brun s'accrochait au grand blond pour ne pas glisser par terre. Tous deux se tortillaient sur le canapé.

Drago ado comprit alors que le Griffondors avait réellement posé sa question avec sérieux. Et vu l'air surpris qui se peignait sur le visage couleur fraise du petit brun qui regardait le couple se marrer, Drago comprit bien vite pourquoi les deux autres avaient soudainement eut un fou rire. Fou rire qui ne faisait qu'augmenter en voyant la tête du pauvre petit qui se renfonça profondément dans son fauteuil bleu nuit, l'air vraiment vexé et agacé.

Drago rit alors lui aussi. Potter ne savait pas comment on faisait les bébés. Salazar ! Comment était-ce possible ? Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit ça un jour, il ne l'aurait pas cru. A 15 ans passés, Harry Potter, le chéri, l'aimé, le saint, le survivant, l'idole, le héros, et il en passait, ne savait pas comment engendrer un enfant. Son rire redoubla. Lui aussi se tortilla sur son fauteuil. Ces joues prenant une couleur rosée. Et en plus, Potter avait demandé ça, avec tellement de sérieux.

Harry ado se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Il gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise. De mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Autour de lui les trois autres continuaient de rire de lui. Rires, qui se répercutèrent aux oreilles d'Harry comme des moqueries. Des rires gras, moqueurs, méchants.

Non…il ne voulait plus s'en rappeler…il ne voulait plus les entendre…

Il avait tourné la page. C'était du passé tout ça.

Voulant se forcer à y croire Harry releva la tête vers les autres. Mais il ne vit que rire…encore.

Le petit brun rabaissa aussitôt son visage. Pourquoi riait-on toujours de lui ? Cela ne changerait donc jamais ? Les rires des autres semblèrent lui percer les tympans. Ils devenaient, d'après lui, de plus en plus forts.

La tête baissée, le visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux, Harry se sentait tout à coup seul et triste. Il paraissait tout petit dans son fauteuil. Les épaules repliées sur lui-même. Il passa inconsciemment ses bras autour de lui. Chose qu'il faisait quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Une sorte de petit réconfort à lui. Sa façon de se sentir moins seul.

Il ne remarqua pas que les rires c'étaient apaisés. Les trois autres se calmèrent doucement. Leurs joues rougies, leurs respirations saccadées, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sourires qui disparurent bien vite en entendant un sanglot étouffé venant du petit brun. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Ils avaient juste trouvé ça mignon et amusant, pour le couple, et hilarant pour Drago ado.

Même si Drago, aurait trouvé ça plaisant de voir Potter dans cet état, là, sur le coup il ne trouvait pas ça plaisant du tout. Au contraire, il se sentait tout à coup vraiment stupide. Et voir son ennemi depuis quelques années, aussi faible qu'à ce moment lui donnait des envies étranges, comme celle d'aller se faire pardonner et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il préféra détourner la tête du petit brun qui commençait maintenant à véritablement pleurer en silence, ses bras se resserrant un peu plus sur lui. Il se sentait presque honteux sur le coup. Mais tout de même c'était vraiment étrange de voir Potter dans cet état. Lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui, courageux, fort. Il avait l'air maintenant si…fragile.

Drago détourna un peu plus la tête se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois bien refroidis. Il y avait quelques secondes encore, ils riaient allègrement, ce qui sonnait étrangement à leurs oreilles. Il pouvait presque encore entendre leurs rires raisonner dans le grand salon.

Mais le silence ne s'éternisa pas plus longtemps. Drago adulte n'aimait clairement pas voir son mari malheureux qu'il soit jeune ou plus âgé. Et le voir pleurer par sa faute lui faisait d'autant plus mal. Surtout qu'il savait _très bien _comment était son mari à cet âge là. Il prit donc la parole d'une voie douce.

- « Harry…on ne se moquait pas de toi. Je te le promets. Ta question nous a pris au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu poses cette question là. Bien quelle ne soit pas très éloignée de ce que je pensais. Mais…enfin…tu vois…sur le coup… » Expliqua-t-il en voulant se justifier lamentablement.

Harry respira un peu plus fort. La tête toujours baissée, ses cheveux cachant toujours son regard aux autres.

- « Ce…ce n'est r-rien…je crois…que je s-suis un peu fatigué…toute cette his-…histoire me donne un peu mal à la tête…mes n-nerfs ont la-laché… » il eut un petit rire sans joie « Je voulais s-seulement vous demander com-comment deux garçons peuvent a-avoir des enfants ve-venant d'eux même. Mais s-si c'est si stupide co-comme question laissez tomber. J'ai l'habi-bitude de passer pour un…un abruti. » et il renifla difficilement, s'empêchant de recommencer à pleurer.

N'en pouvant plus, Drago adulte voulu se lever pour aller le prendre dans ses bras mais il fut devancé par son brun qui se dirigea sans un bruit vers son _lui_ plus jeune.

Drago ado, de son côté était en train de se traiter de tous les noms. Bien sûr que Potter savait comment on faisait les bébés. Mais pas entre deux hommes.

Quand Potter avait posé sa question il avait hésité entre rire et lui demander s'il était sérieux. Il avait voulu lui demander mais dès qu'il avait entendu les autres rire il s'était dit que Potter était tout simplement stupide et qu'il avait vraiment posé cette question.

Mais maintenant il se trouvait encore plus stupide que le Griffondor. Tellement plus bête. Le rouge et or avait demandé ça, en pensant à deux hommes. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir comment faire des enfants entre deux personnes masculines. Drago lui-même ne savait pas non plus comment cela était possible. Il voulait bien se dire qu'avec les années la science des potions ou autres avait évoluée mais tout de même…

Il jeta un petit regard vers le fauteuil voisin et vit alors une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, mais qui le troubla au plus tellement elle paraissait irréelle.

Un petit Harry Potter dans les bras d'un plus grand Harry Potter. Le plus petit s'accrochait à la chemise de nuit de son aîné, la tête enfouie dans le creux du cou de l'autre brun. Celui-ci passait tendrement une main sur les cheveux noir corbeaux de son cadet, son autre main caressant son dos de haut en bas. Les deux mains du plus petit qui s'accrochaient à la chemise de nuit de l'adulte, se détachèrent un peu. Le jeune adulte déposa un doux baisé sur la chevelure en bataille du Griffondore qui poussa un imperceptible soupir de bien être.

Tous les deux étaient debout l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Puis soudain Harry ado sursauta en s'écartant un peu de l'étreinte du brun plus âgé. Il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la tête baissée vers le ventre rond de l'autre brun.

- « C'est…le bébé a… il a… » balbutia-t-il d'un air surpris.

Le plus grand brun laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin. Les yeux attendris. Il prit la main d'Harry et la déposa sur son ventre.

- « Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas te voir triste. » Élucida-t-il un sourire lumineux au visage.

- « Ou elle n'aime pas que, toi.. »Il désigna son mari du doigt « tu donne trop d'affection à d'autres personnes que tes enfants et ton mari ? Ou bien elle ne veut pas que tu prennes un autre homme que son cher père, dans tes bras ? » Proposa le grand blond assis sur le canapé, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Le brun adulte ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Il se détacha du petit brun qui se rassit, sans un mot, sur son fauteuil, et alla se repositionner aux cotés de grand blond qui lui ouvrit volontiers les bras. Un brin possessif, bien qu'il ait dit ça pour plaisanter. Le jeune adulte blond savait pertinemment que si son brun avait fait cela à quelqu'un d'autre qu'une personne de sa famille, il aurait fait un scandale et aurait étripé le pauvre malheureux qui était dans les bras de son mari. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait sentit aucune jalousie envers le brun plus jeune, mais juste une toute petite pointe de possessivité qui n'avait durée qu'à peine une micro seconde.

- « C'est une fille alors. »Déclara Drago ado sur un ton dégagé bien qu'intérieurement il avait un sourire heureux « Elle s'appelle ? »

- « On ne sait pas encore. Mais on a, normalement, encore un peu plus de 2 mois pour y penser. » Dit le brun « Harry, tu veux toujours savoir comment j'ai pu tomber enceinte ou pas ? »

Celui-ci hocha de sa tête.

- « Hey !…mais…mon ange, tu ne crois pas que cela serait plus marrant de les laisser comprendre seul. J'aimerais bien voir leurs têtes à ce moment. Ca promet d'être tordant, non ? »

- « Drago… » soupira son brun, un sourire aux lèvres « Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à t'amuser d'eux ? Ils sont déjà choqués par ce qu'ils savent et voient. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils risqueraient de faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant tout d'un coup ? Surtout **ça**. Je vais juste leur dire les choses toutes simple d'accord ? On ne va pas leur dire ce que _toi_, tu veux qu'ils découvrent. C'est bon comme ça ? Moi je leur dis ce qui est banal et…le reste ce sera pour plus tard. »

Son mari hocha la tête, content des négociations.

- « Bien…alors tout d'abord vous savez comment un homme et une femme font des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago hocha positivement de la tête, l'air de dire _« C'est ça, prend nous pour des cons tant que tu y es. Comme si on ne savait pas ça ! » _Alors qu'Harry ne bougea pas et ne disait rien pour montrer son accord. Ce qui fit rappeler à son lui plus âgé quelque chose qu'il avait oublié avec les années. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et des secondes plus tard il ouvrit grand les yeux l'air d'avoir été illuminé.

- « Ah…oui…c'est vrai…Merlin, comment ai-je pu oublier ce petit problème. Drago tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit la première fois que l'on avait…hum…fait plus ample _connaissance _l'un de l'autre. On avait eut une longue conversation après être passé à l'acte. Tu avais même juré de faire payer à mes Moldus leur manque de…d'éducation envers moi. Ce que tu avais très bien fait je dois dire. »

- « Oh…oui ton problème de…connaissances sur certains _terrains_. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris. Et j'en suis pas peu fier. » Répondit avec fierté le blond.

- « Euh…on peut m'expliquer là…parce que je suis un peu perdu. » Demanda d'un ton sarcastique Drago ado, qui commensait à être agacé d'être oublié et mis de coté.

- « Harry…tu ne sais pas exactement comment un couple mixte peut faire un enfant, hein ? » Dit Harry adulte sans se soucier du blond.

- « Si. Je le sais. »

- « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

- « Bien sûr. Il faut que le père mette un peu de son pollen dans la fleur de la mère ou un truc comme ça, et après…heu…après normalement c'est bon. La mère est enceinte. Je ne suis pas idiot, ma maîtresse d'école me l'avait expliqué un an environ avant que je ne rentre à Poudlard. Elle était enceinte, alors elle savait très bien de quoi elle parlait.»

- « …… » (Drago ado)

- « …… » (Drago adulte)

- « …hum…c'est bien ce que je pensais…bien, on va devoir tout t'expliquer…cela risque d'être… divertissant. »

- « Potter t'es sérieux ? » Demanda cette fois ci sérieusement Drago ado à l'autre garçon de son âge.

- « Comment ça _sérieux _? Que veux-tu dire par-là ? » Répondit Harry ado.

- « Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ? » Questionna le blond.

- « Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

- « C'est impossible, totalement impossible. Tu mérites bien ton surnom de _Saint Potter_. » Se dit à lui-même Drago en pensant que finalement il n'était pas aussi stupide que ça tout à l'heure quand il riait.

- « Harry, ce que t'avait expliqué la prof n'est pas la bonne explication. Ce qu'elle t'avait dit c'est plus pour les petits enfants. Tu vois…pour ne pas les choquer…en réalité ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça fonctionne. Pas besoin de fleurs ni de pollen…c'est…comment dire…plus _physique_…plus plaisant…plus épuisant parfois…. » Le brun enceinte regarda du coin de l'œil son mari qui souriait comme un dément « Enfin bref…Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps. Ce que tout homme digne de ce nom a entre les jambes sert en fait à…. à…… » le jeune adulte ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

- « Pénétrer la femme. » Termina son mari blond ne quittant pas la figure du petit brun, attendant patiemment **la **réaction.

Il se souvenait très bien de la manière dont avait réagit son brun à lui à l'époque. Il y avait des années de cela.

- « Pénétrer ? Comment ça ? » Demanda perplexe Harry ado, ne comprenant pas.

Drago ado, était mi-embarrassé, mi-amusé par la situation et la discussion.

- « Hum…tu vois…les femmes ont…elles ont aussi quelque chose entre les jambes. Et- » continua Harry enceinte mais son autre lui le coupa.

- « Non. Elles n'ont rien. J'en ai déjà vu sur des panneaux publicitaires dans le monde Moldu. Elles étaient en sous-vêtements et je peux t'assurer que c'était tout plat. Même Fleur Delacour, qui était en maillot de bain n'avait rien non plus. Donc les sorcières aussi n'ont rien de plus que les femmes Moldus. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner dans son coin. Il essaya de changer son ricanement en toux. Mais cela ne dupa personne.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses Harry. Elles n'ont pas le même…sexe que nous, les hommes. »

- « Et encore heureux. Une femme avec un…hieurk. » Fit Drago adulte une moue dégoûté au visage.

- « Elle n'ont pas comme nous ? C'est quoi alors ? »

_« Salazar ! Que lui a-t-on appris ? Plus naïf, c'est impossible. Enfin si…mais à 15 ans passés c'est incroyable, quoi que ? … » _Pensa Drago ado.

- « Elles n'ont rien de…volumineux. Elles ont ce que l'on appelle un vagin. En gros, un **trou**, quoi. » Expliqua avec désinvolture le jeune adulte blond.

_« Et voilà…première bombe posée. Je sais ce qu'il imagine en ce moment. Il doit penser à un gros trou plus grand qu'une bouche. » _Pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

- « Un…un tr-trou ? Mais…c'est… comment elles font pour… pour le _fermer_ quand elles…. Elles vont dans l'eau….ou…mais…ça doit faire bizarre…de…un trou…elles ont un trou….je…c'est vraiment… » bégaya-t-il abasourdi, complètement choqué le visage pâle « Et les hommes ils…ils pé-pénétrent leur… leur trous….mais… pourquoi ils…. » Inconsciemment il porta sa main à son entre jambe, comme pour le protéger.

Les autres pouffèrent gentiment en voyant son geste.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour elles. Leur vagin n'est pas un gros _trou_. Elles n'ont pas besoin de le _fermer_ » Le grand blond pouffa encore « bref…oui les hommes les pénètrent avec leur… enfin tu vois….et une fois le plaisir atteint bah, ils se déversent à l'intérieur d'elles. Soit elles tombent enceinte soit il faut recommencer. »

- « Ils se déversent ? Et puis comment ça plaisir ? Quand ils sont heureux c'est ça ? L'homme est content d'être dans le tr-…le vagin de la femme et il se…. Se déverse ? »

- « Non. C'est pas ça. L'homme jouit dans le corps de la femme. » Expliqua le grand blond.

- « Ils jouissent…c'est… hum…ça veut dire ? » Harry avait l'impression de poser des questions de plus en plus stupides.

A cette question les trois têtes étaient dans sa direction. Les regards intenses. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres des deux blonds. Par Merlin, qu'ils pouvaient se ressembler ces deux là.

- « Potter, tu t'es déjà donné du plaisir ? » Questionna le plus jeune.

- « Oui, comme tout le monde non ? C'est quoi cette question ? »

- « Parlons-nous seulement du même plaisir ? Moi, je te parle du plaisir que tu peux ressentir avec ton entre jambe Potty... Alors ? » Demanda t-il sournoisement un sourcil relevé.

- « Avec mon … ? Oh…je… hum…e-eh bien…c'est…hum…je ne l'avais pa-pas fait exprès…je… j'étais …c'était le matin…et quand je me suis levé…c'était **_là_**…et puis j'ai paniqué….je me suis caché dans la salle de bain avant que les autres du dortoir ne le remarquent…J'ai attendu, mais ça ne voulait pas partir…je n'ais rien fait pourtant pour que mon…pour qu'il devienne aussi…pour qu'il devienne comme **_ça_**…j'ai cru que c'était un mauvais sort…ou une maladie…ou je ne sais plus…alors je suis allé sous la douche…et quand j'ai voulu me…enfin…me laver cette partie là…eh bien…ce…c'était hum…ma main est partie toute seule…c'était…c'était b-bien… »

Si l'on voulait définir la couleur rouge cramoisie dans un dictionnaire on aurait mit une photo d'Harry Potter juste à coté. Il était super gêné. Il se souvenait d'avoir gémit comme jamais à ce moment là, sous la douche. Et ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il avait testé cette nouvelle découverte.

Étrangement Drago n'avait plus ce sourire qu'il abordait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait la tête tournée de l'autre coté de son voisin, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. S'il avait tourné sa tête vers les autres, ils auraient pu tous voir ses joues rosies. Oh bien sûr il en avait entendu des histoires bien plus alléchantes que ça, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Potter était…très…troublant. Et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation de chaleur dans une certaine partie de son corps.

- « Donc tu as joui…voilà ce qui ce passe dans un moment de _plaisir_ entre une femme et un homme. L'homme fait lui aussi des vas et viens dans le corps de la femme et il jouit. Donc imagine que ton pollen c'est ton sperme, ce que tu déverses, et que la fleur c'est le vagin de la femme. Et voilà. Tu comprends mieux ? » Conclu le grand blond.

- « Oui. Merci. Je…je pense avoir tout compris. Et donc comment font deux hommes ? Ils n'ont pas de tr-…de vagin. »

- « Oui, et encore merci. Mais ils ont bien un…_trou _eux aussi. Bien que je n'aime pas dire ça comme ça. »

- « Un trou ? Mais je n'en ais pas moi. C'est pas normal ! Je ne suis pas normal ! » Commença à paniquer Harry.

Les autres pouffèrent une fois de plus. Dieu, comment pouvait-on être aussi naïf bon sang.

- « Si…tu en as un. Et je peux te l'assurer car je l'ais testé un nombre incalculable de fois. Toujours aussi jouissif d'ailleurs. » Déclara sur un ton pervers le grand blond en embrassant le cou de son brun collé à lui.

Celui-ci prit une couleur rouge brique et donna un autre coup dans les côtes du blond.

- « Quoi ? Mais où ça ? » Demanda Harry ado toujours aussi perturbé.

- « Oh, bah, dans un lit, un canapé, un fauteuil, le sol, le mur, le bureau, le placard, la tab- » disserta le grand blond avant d'être coupé par son mari aux joues en feu.

- « DRAGO ! » Cria-t-il « Mais t'as pas fini oui ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il te demandait. » Le brun s'écarta du blond comme pour le punir et se retourna vers son _lui_ plus jeune qui ne comprenait pas tout « bon…je fais court…quand un homme en pénètre un autre c'est par les fesses. »

_« BOUM !...Hé Hé deuxième bombe larguée. Ah que je suis méchant parfois. Mais j'aime toujours autant son visage tel qu'il est en ce moment même » _pensa Drago adulte.

Maintenant on pouvait voir clairement qu'un Harry Potter jeune, comme adulte, était toujours gêné de ce genre de conversation.

- « Les… ? » Harry ado mis aussitôt ses deux mains sur ses fesses, les joues bouillantes.

Il avait fait un bon hors de son fauteuil comme si on lui avait piqué le postérieur avec une seringue.

- « N-non…C'est p-pas possible. »

- « Et si mon cher amis. Et je te jure que tu ne dis pas non. Bien au contraire même. De toute façon on ne résiste pas à un Malfoy. Et encore moins à Drago Malfoy. » Le blond avait un sourire supérieur.

Il se reçu un coussin en pleine figure venant du brun enceinte qui était maintenant tout au bout du canapé.

- « Connais-tu le mot **solitude…**_chéri _? » Demanda avec une fureur cachée le brun.

- « Tu n'oserais pas ! » Souffla alors le grand blond en serrant l'oreiller entre ses doigts.

Le brun eut un sourire démoniaque.

- « Que tu crois ! » Dit-il avec sadisme « Je pense que demain tu pourras m'en faire une définition. Bien…et oh écoute…le lit de la chambre d'amis t'appelle…tu ne l'entends pas ? … »

Le grand blond se rapprocha de lui mais le brun se leva avec noblesse.

- « Bien…je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il est tard et demain les triplés se lèvent tôt pour aller à l'école des _Petit Sorciers_. De plus je suis fatigué. Il est plus de 5 heures du matin. Vous deux suivez-moi, je vais vous faire montrer la chambre ou vous allez dormir. » Sollicita le brun.

Les deux adolescents le suivirent docilement. Harry ado complètement dans la lune et Drago ado mi-choqué par ce qu'il entendait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici et mi-fatigué lui aussi.

Ils passèrent par plusieurs couloirs et le brun enceinte ouvrit enfin une porte, les invitant à y entrer.

Bien qu'ils aient encore plein de questions en tête les deux ado le remercièrent finalement et le brun leur souhaita une bonne nuit après leur avoir expliqué où était la salle de bain.

- « Je prends ce lit Potter alors barre tes fesses de là. » proclama Drago au brun qui s'était assis sur le lit la tête encore dans les nuage.

Dès qu'Harry entendit le mot _fesse_ il sursauta en faisant un bon.

- « NE ME TOUCHES PAS! » cria-t-il.

BOUM !

- « ……….. » (Drago)

Harry s'était évanouit. Sûrement trop de chocs accumulés en peu de temps. Ou bien la fatigue.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai. » S'écria à son tour Drago après un moment de surprise. « J'en ais marre de jouer au prince charmant pour Saint Potter…et si je le laissais là…comme ça, par terre…dans cette position…. Pour le moins inconfortable…non…je ne suis pas aussi méchant…quoi que…..Bon, et puis c'est la dernière fois…tu m'entends Potter…**la dernière fois**… »

Et il ramassa facilement le petit brun au sol. Chose qui l'étonna à moitié. Il avait toujours su que Potter ne devait pas être très lourd. Il le déposa sur l'autre lit qui était dans la chambre et hésita à mettre les couvertures sur lui ou le laisser comme il était. Il décida de mettre les couvertures sur lui. Merde alors…Drago Malfoy qui borde Harry Potter dans son lit. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Drago retourna à son lit et rentra sous les douces et chaudes couvertures.

_« Au moins Potter s'est endormit. Je n'aurais pas à le supporter. J'espère qu'il ne ronfle pas ou autre. Sinon je l'étouffe avec son oreiller. Là, je n'ais plus de potion de sommeil comme à l'infirmerie alors il risque de me réveiller s'il fait trop de bruit. Mais il dort bien jusque là. Remarque sa façon de s'endormir était plutôt radicale. hé hé » _se dit mentalement le blond.

Le blond s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard un sourire aux lèvres.

Demain allait être une grande journée.

Ils ne savaient pas encore tout ce qui allait leur arriver.

Ni ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Et encore moins que leur voyage ne faisait que **commencer**.

Mais…chut…laissons les dormir paisiblement.

Dans leur grand lit, au chaud.

Car demain…demain et les autres jours….seront hauts en émotion.

-

* * *

-

**TBC….. A SUIVRE !**

-

* * *

-

Si j'écrie ici, sur FanFiction **c'est pour vous**. Pas pour moi. Moi, j'ai tout dans ma tête lol. Je connais tout du début jusqu'a la fin.

Encore merci pour vos reviews, franchement sa me fais tellement plaisir.

****

Réponses aux questions :

- Une suite aura t'elle lieu ? (de Spicy marmelade)

Je ne sais pas dans qu'elle sens prendre cette question. Alors je réponds des deux façons. Oui, il y aura la suite, vu que c'est une fic à chapitres. Sinon pour ce qui est d'une suite (genre suite d'une fic, une autre saison à pars) je ne sais pas encore si je vais en faire. J'y ais déjà réfléchi et j'ai un scénario de prés. Mais cela dépendra de la popularité de cette fic. Si elle plaît à beaucoup de personnes alors oui je ferais une suite. **Cela dépendra donc de vous tous.**

- Drago adulte a t'il réellement vu les deux ados dans l'armoire ou bien les deux ados sont invisibles et il demande juste pourquoi il y a autant de bordel dedans? (de Egwene Al' Vere )

Ba, je pense que tu as ta réponse maintenant lol. Ils sont bien visibles.

- Que fait exactement le sort El rianûm tempus? ( de Micka)

Aha ! Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Il faudra lire la suite pour savoir ça. Désolé

- Ce qui se passe dans la fic est le résultat du sort ou c'est lié à leur précédente connexion ou à l'accident de potion? ( de Micka)

C'est le résultat du sort et de leur connexion. Donc c'est par ce qu'ils ont lancer leurs sorts en même temps qu'ils se sont retrouver dans le futur. Leur futur. Ce n'est en aucun cas à cause du cours de potion. Ils n'ont reçu que de la potion de détresse en pleine face mais il n'y aucune conséquence ( à part un vole plané et une grosse bosse à la tête lol). De plus, Pompom les a soigné et mis en pyjama quant elle s'occupé d'eux, donc aucun résidu de potion sur eux.

- Comme Harry a vu Draco et ses parents, juste après le sort d'oubliette, ne devrait il pas s'en rappeler ? ( de gally84)

Si, bien sur qu'il devrait s'en rappeler. Tout comme Drago d'ailleurs. Mais vous verrez plus tard le pourquoi du comment. N'oublier pas qu'ils étaient des enfants de 7 ans et qu'ils venaient tout juste de se réveiller après un sort d'oubliette. Ma fic est truffé de petits détails qu'il ne faut pas oublier. Hi hi. Plus on avance dans les chapitres plus on se dit « Ha oui ! C'est vrai, j'en étais sur !» Ou alors « je le savais! C'était obliger. Je m'en doutais, que c'était ça.» Ou bien «Ba oui, c'est logique, j'aurais du y pensé.Je comprend tout maintenant.»

**Voilà !**

Mon chapitre vous a t-il deçu quelque part ? Vous ne vous atendiez peu-être pas à une fic comme ça. En tout cas il ne faux jamais resté sur les primière imprétions. Au fil de mes chapitres vous d'écrouvrirez de plus en plus de choses. J'ai placer plein de petits détails par-ci par-là. Plus tard vous comprendrez tout.

Breff... **une review ou pas ?** Je voudrais savoir si on aime bien se genre de chap sinon j'en fais plus de se genre, là.(Ou tout simplement, **j'arrête d'écrire si persone n'aime ma fic**) (--")

Bisou

**Akina-bou**


	3. Faire connaissance

**Titre : **Un " Plus tard " heureux.

**Auteur :** Akina-bou

**Catégories :** Romance, **_slash_**, voyage dans le temps, action, fantaisie, humour.

**Couples : Drago/ Harry **(pour le moment il n'y aura qu'eux).

**Rating :** M

Les livres ne sont pas totalement pris en compte car je change le scénario à ma sauce. **OOC et UA**

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic m'appartient. Ainsi que certains personnages qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

**Bêta : **Pour ce chapitre ma bêta est **fanficgirl . . **Un grand merci à elle. **MERCI !**

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est **slash**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. En bref cassez vous ou asseyez de comprendre en lisant ma fic que se n'est en rien dégoûtant.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Je tiens à précisée que ceci est **ma toute 1er fic**, donc je ne sais pas si elle sera à l'auteur de votre attentent. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que je suis pas trop nul à chier comme auteur.

**Merci à : **

ayuluna**onarluca**, heavenlyJo , **Heaven **, fanficgirl **Spicy marmelade** , yohina **dryry** , zaika , **dra'x silverlight** , hee-chan2 , **patmolDH** , Lunita Jedusort P-M **maiiya** , Squisse **Malicia-moony** , Lilounatic **Kimmy Lyn** , Tail-Tail **, macatou **, Yoruichiii .

**Pour leurs reviews. **

**BONNE LECTURE !  
**

**-**

* * *

**- **

**Chapitre 3 : Faire connaissance.**

**-**

* * *

**- **  
_- Hé…. Regardez ! …Il est trop beau comme ça !_

_- Wouhou…. C'est vrai ! On dirait un ange ! _

_- Ouais, mais c'est pas comme si sa changeait à d'habitude. Père a toujours était beau…...Hé non!… Dav' ne t'approche pas !…….. Dav'…….. Davy, j'ai dit non !_

_- Mais je veux juste voir papa d'un peu plus près…._

_- Non ! On risque de les réveiller._

_- Oh, Mélo, c'est nos papas, ils ne vont pas nous crier dessus. Et moi je veux toucher les cheveux de père. _

_- Non Nini, ne fait pas ça……... Nini, reviens là !…….. Arielle jai dit non ! _

Draco entendait trois petites voix qui chuchotaient non loin de lui, mais vu qu'il était en plein coma (d'autres appelleraient ça : _somnolence d'avant réveil)_ il ne comprenait que des baragouinages indistincts. C'étaient des voix d'enfants en tout cas.

« _Mais que foutent des morveux dans ma chambre ? Et quand je dors en plus ! A quoi sa sert d'avoir une chambre privée bordel !….. Attend, attend…. Des 1ère années **dans** MA chambre privée…. quand je DORS…. Et le mot de passe ? Comment ils sont pu entr- _»

A ce moment Draco sentit une petite main lui caresser doucement ses cheveux, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Il tomba sur le visage d'une petite fille blond aux yeux bleus à tendance vert, qui semblait avoir frôlée la crise cardiaque en le voyant ouvrir les yeux de cette manière.

Le Serpentard se releva rapidement en position assise et continua à la regarder d'un air surpris. La petite fillette d'environ 7 / 8 ans, le regardait de la même manière bien qu'elle eut un incroyable sourire deux secondes plus tard.

Draco tourna alors son regard vers les autres occupants de la chambre. Il y avait deux autres petits garçons du même age qu'elle. Un brun aux yeux gris perle comme les siens (ce qui le troubla le plus, c'était la ressemblance entre l'enfant et Potter) et un autre enfant qui lui fit écarquiller un peu les yeux.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux que lui, d'un blond clair et avait la peau pâle, mais un peu moins que lui , et surtout ses yeux. Bien que ceux du petit étaient bleus métalliques et pas gris comme les siens. Drago avait l'impression de se voir quand il avait leur age. C'était étrange, mais agréable tout de même.

Le petit en question fronça ses sourcils, les mains sur les hanches et foudroyait sa sœur de son regard bleu métallique.

- « Hé voilà ! T'es contente ?…..Tu l'a réveillé !» gronda le petit sans trop élevé la voix pour ne pas réveiller Harry qui dormait toujours comme un bien heureux, les couvertures par dessus la tête.

La fillette blonde paru mécontente et ,elle aussi, mis les mains sur les hanches d'un air menaçant, le regard remplis de défi l'air de dire « J'ai pas peur de toi, vas-y, viens, je t'attends. »

- « C'est pas ma faute s'il se réveille aussi vite, d'abord. Et en plus je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi. Tu parlais trop fort. » répliqua t'elle en lui envoyant un doigt accusateur.

- « Nini, Mélo » appela doucement le 3ème enfants, le brun aux yeux gris « Vous allez réveiller papa si vous parlez comme ça. Et père vous regarde bizarrement. Je crois qu'il est pas content. » expliqua t-il timidement.

Les deux blonds firent volte face et regardèrent Drago qui était mi-surpris, mi-agacé que les petits fassent comme s'il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation.

Maintenant, les trois enfants avaient le regard fixé sur lui. Ils sourirent. Exactement le même sourire, ce qui était amusant à voir.

- « Bonjour père! » firent finalement les triplets d'un air joyeux comme pour se faire pardonner.

Le vert et argent sursauta légèrement à l'appellation. Bien sur, dès qu'il avait vu la petite, il avait directement compris qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que lui et Potter étaient bien dans le futur, et qu'il avait devant lui **_ses_** triplet. Ses enfants. Ceux de Potter et lui.

Par Salazar ! Il aurait préféré que ce ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux et surtout ……… Surtout, ce qu'il essayait continuellement de refouler….. c'était ce sentiment de soulagement….. cette impression de plénitude rien que de savoir qu'il était avec Potter. De savoir qu'ils avaient une famille à eux. Qu'ils étaient mariés et apparemment heureux ensemble.

Oui mais, allez lui dire ça en face et il vous réduira en cendre en un clin d'œil. Lui même ne voulait pas accepter la chose.

- « Comment savez-vous que je suis votre…. » Draco hésita, mais continua tout de même «….votre père ? »

Les triplets le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Quelle question stupide. Le petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus répondit.

- « Ba ya des photos de toi et papa presque partout dans la maison. Yen a qui sont vieilles et d'autre d'y ya pas longtemps. Yen a où on vous voit quand vous étiez encore à Poudlard, donc, ba, on sait que c'est toi notre père et que l'autre garçon c'est notre papa aussi. » expliqua le blond aux yeux bleus.

La petite blonde continua l'explication de son frère.

- « Dès qu'on s'est réveillé on a pensé à vous deux. Quand on vous a vu sortir de l'armoire c'était trop…. Trop incroyable. » s'extasia le petite fillette blonde aux yeux bleu-vert « J'ai cru que je rêvais. J'ai demander à Mélo de me pincer pour voir si je dormais ou pas. Sa ma fait mal donc je me suis dit que vous étiez bien là, devant nous. Puis tout d'un coup : **POUF** ! » elle fit de grands signes de main « Je me suis senti super fatiguée et…. Et après je crois que je me suis cognée la tête contre un truc tout dur et puis voilà… Dodo….. ensuite je me suis réveillée contre Dav'. »

- « Tu t'es cognée contre ma tête. Normal qu'elle soit dur. Ne crois pas que ta tête et plus molle que la mienne parce que je t'assure que ton super kick de le mort m'a bien assommé sur le coup. T'as une force de coup de boule incroyable pour une fille, Nini. Regarde ma bosse. » expliqua la petit brun aux yeux gris perle en faisant montrer sa bosse bleui sur le coté de son front.

La petite s'approcha et fit un bisou sur le bleu de la bosse en question. Elle sourit à son frère.

- « Voilà, comme ça t'as plus mal. Pardon Davy. J'ai pas fait exprès. Je sais pas se qui mais arriver de m'endormir comme ça, d'un coup. » s'excusa la blonde.

Le brun lui sourit en retour.

- « Moi je sais ce qui nous est arrivé. C'est papa qui nous a endormis. Ché pas pourquoi, mais c'est lui j'en suis sur, parce que père était debout devant nous et il était de dos. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête avec approbation.

Drago ne disait rien, laissant les enfants discuter. Il ne pouvait pas se détourner d'eux. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'un sourire presque niais s'étaler sur son visage. Il se sentait de très bonne humeur ce matin. Lui qui détestait être réveiller à une heure matinale. C'était un miracle.

- « Dîtes…. Je peux voir papa maintenant ? Hein, Mélo ? Je peux ? Je le réveillerais pas. » demanda doucement le brun aux yeux gris.

- « Non, tu peu pas. On va attendrent qu'il se- »

- « Moi aussi je veux le voir. Viens Dav'! » coupa Nini.

- « Non, moi j'ai dit non. Restez là. » dit Mélo.

- « Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller ! » interrompit Nini en mettant le doigt sur la bouche.

Les deux petits s'approchèrent du lit où se trouvait le brun qui dormait toujours aussi bien, sous sa couette. Ils montèrent lentement dessus et sans un bruit ils soulevèrent doucement les pans de la couverture.

- « Wouuuuwoooo ! » soufflèrent les deux enfants, les yeux rivés dans la même direction.

Drago en fut étonné. Mélo parut curieux, mais il fit comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas. Du moins jusqu'au moment ou Dav' dit que son papa était vraiment trop mignon.

Donc Mélo aussi voulait le voir de ses propres yeux du coup.

- « Laissez moi une place. Je veux le voir aussi. » déclara alors le petit blond aux yeux bleus métalliques.

Il s'approcha du lit, y grimpa et se plaça entre les deux autres enfants.

- « Wouuuwoooo ! » souffla t-il lui aussi.

Son papa était trop mignon.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Potter n'était pas si…… si _mignon_ que ça, tout de même. Finalement, Drago n'était pas d'aussi bonne humeur que ça. Potter, Potter, Potter. Toujours Potter. Et lui alors ? Pourquoi ses enfants sont-ils en admiration devant le balafré et pas devant lui.

Bon ok, ses pensées étaient un peu, voir beaucoup égoïste, mais sur le coup, c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti. De la jalousie. De la jalousie envers le deuxième père de ses enfants. Il était tombé bien bas. Mais ce sentiment n'avait duré que quelque secondes, se rappela t-il. Juste quelques petites secondes, rien de plus. Mais déjà tellement humiliant pour lui.

- « Nos papas sont les plus beaux du monde ! » assura la petite blonde.

Cette simple phrase redonna le sourire à Drago.

- « On a trop de chance ! » consolida le petit brun.

- « Parler moins fort. On va le réveiller sinon. » avertit le blond au yeux bleus.

Trop tard. Harry venait de gémir légèrement.

Il y avait un poids lourd sur son ventre. En plus il avait chaud sous les couvertures. Il essaya de pousser tout ce tas de couette lourde qui le gênait mais sa main tomba sur quelque chose de chaud et plus ou moins mou.

Sa devait être Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione qui venait encore squatter son lit.

Mais c'était quoi le problème de ce satané chat !

Il allait mettre plein de poil partout, en plus.

Harry voulut le pousser encore une fois mais cette fois il se dit qu'un chat devait normalement avoir des poils (surtout Pattenrond) et que là, rien, nada. En plus, ce… cette chose avait gloussé. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur un regard bleu métallique, des cheveux blonds clairs, un air d'aristo et…… Oh Dieu!

Harry poussa brusquement, pour ne pas dire violemment, le blond qui s'était installé sur lui.

- « Ahhhhhhhh » s'écria Mélo, surpris, en faisant une roulade arrière sur le lit.

Qu'est ce que Malfoy faisait sur lui ? Se demanda le Grifffondor.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Harry s'était reculé dos contre le dossier de son lit, une main sur le cœur.

- « Voilà, j'vous avait bien dit qu'il se réveillerait. C'est moi qui ais tout pris en plus ! » accusa le dit Malfoy qui n'était autre que Mélo.

Le petit se frotta le ventre. Le coup d'Harry n'avait pas été très brutal mais juste assez pour que Mélo ressente une petite douleur.

Harry ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Ce n'était pas Malfoy qui était sur lui mais un petit garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup au Serpentard blond. Petit garçon qui lui faisait penser au-

- « Ho, c'est impossible ! » s'exclama Harry une main devant la bouche.

Il regarda ensuite les deux autres petits enfants qui s'étaient mis chacun d'un coté du lit. Harry était entouré par ses triplets. **Ses **triplets. Il avait du mal à y croire. C'était………magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique. Mais en même temps tellement flippant.

- « Je ne rêve pas ? » se demanda t-il à voix haute.

Il était encore dans le cosmos (c'est pas loin du coma de Drago) mais il se souvenait très bien (trop bien) de la soirée d'hier en compagnie de leurs doubles.

Drago ricana méchamment.

- « Bien sur que tu ne rêves pas crétin. A moins que tu ne rêves de moi comme père de famille avec toi. Ce qui serait **vraiment**…. **Horrible**. » dit le blond sur un ton mi-sournoise, mi-dégoûté.

Harry allait répliquer mais le petit brun aux yeux gris perle prit parole avec un air abattu.

- « C'est vrai ? Tu trouve ça **vraiment horrible **de…. D'être notre père ? On est…. Pas assez bien pour toi ? Tu es déçu ? Tu nous aime pas ? » demanda tout doucement le petit garçon, les yeux tristes.

Drago perdit instantanément son air moqueur. Bien sur que non, il ne pensait pas de cette manière. Il voulait juste énerver Potter. Les Malfoy ne blesse jamais leurs enfants. Ils aiment toujours leurs descendants quoi qu'en disent les autres. Il ne voulait pas dire que c'était _vraiment horrible _d'être père de famille, **leur père**, mais juste que Potter n'avait pas à rêver de lui comme second parent.

- « Je n'ais jamais dit que je ne vous aimez pas. Comment puis-je être déçu de vous et ne pas vous trouvez assez bien alors que je ne vous connais même pas ou à peine ! Ne dit plus ce genre de chose à l'avenir. Si vous êtes tous les trois nés de moi et…. Potter…. C'est que c'était voulu et donc comment trouver ça _vraiment horrible _? » expliqua un peu durement Drago pour que le petit comprenne bien qu'il était sérieux.

Le brun le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, toujours tristement.

- « Mais c'est toi qui- » il fut coupé.

- « C'était une blague. » Expliqua Drago pour couper cours aux explications « Une blague entre Potter et moi. Rien de plus. Maintenant, arrête d'y penser. »

Un timbre de voix un peu plus dur mais qui sembla fonctionner puisque le petit sourit au blond.

- « Moi je ne trouve pas vos blagues amusantes. » Déclara Nini, les sourcils froncés, un air boudeur au visage « Pas du tout…….. J'ai eu peur. »

- « Moi aussi……Sa ma fait mal. » ajouta sombrement Mélo .

« _Ils sont vraiment sensibles ces petits. Ce n'était pas bien méchant ce que j'ai dis tout de même. _» pensa Drago.

- « Ok, Ok ! Plus de blague dans ce genre. J'ai compris. Content ? » proposa le blond Serpentard.

Les trois enfants sourirent et hochèrent la tête.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Malfoy qui se faisait dompter par des enfants. Woowaa.

- « Bonjour papa ! » s'exclamèrent tout d'un coup les trois enfants, alors qu'Harry avait encore les yeux rivés sur le visage de Drago.

Il sursauta de surprise. Papa ?………..comme c'était étrange……Papa…… il était papa.

Tout comme Drago un peu auparavant, un sourire niais étira ses lèvres.

Oui, papa.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire que les enfants sur son lit étaient **ses** enfants. Il aurait plus tendance à les considérer comme les petits du voisin voire, avec un peu de temps et d'infinité, comme des petits frères et sœurs mais…. Ses enfants…. Wouuu……. c'était vraiment….. Wouuuu.

- « Bonjour. » répondit il en souriant. « Comment vous vous appelez vous trois ? » demanda t-il ensuite.

- « Alors moi c'est Arielle, mais on m'appelle aussi Nini » se présenta la petite blond aux yeux bleus à tendance vert « Lui c'est Davy, tu peux aussi l'appeler Dav' » elle montra le brun aux yeux gris perle « Et lui c'est Roméo mais on l'appelle aussi Mélo. » elle désigna le petit blond aux yeux bleus métalliques. « Voilà » dit elle toute souriante, les bras grands ouverts.

- « Merci….Arielle. » remercia Harry.

- « Et vous avez quel âge ? » questionna Drago.

- « On a 8 ans. On est des grands. Héhé. » se réjouit Nini.

- « Donc cela fait plus ou moins 8 ans que Potter et moi sommes ensembles. » réfléchit Drago.

- « Bien sur que non. Sa fait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps que ça. » contredit Roméo

- « Comment ça beaucoup plus longtemps ? » voulait savoir Harry.

- « Ba, vous étiez déjà véritablement ensemble à 16 ans. Sinon ça fait vraiment beaucoup plus longtemps. » expliqua Mélo.

- « Non, c'est impossible Roméo. Tu te trompes. » dit Drago en sortant de sous ses couettes et en posant ses pieds à terre, tout en restant assis sur le lit.

- « Je sais se que je dis quand même » Un vrai caractère celui-là, pensèrent les deux ados, mais Mélo restait doux dans sa voix « Il y a plein de photos pour le prouver. Sa fait réellement plus de 8 ans que vous êtes ensemble. Et nos parents de cette époque le confirmeront s'il le faut. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Drago adulte. Une chemise et un pantalon blanc immaculé aux coutures et relief argenté, comme pyjama. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Que dois-je confirmer ? » demanda t-il.

- « PèRE ! » s'écrièrent les triplets d'une même voix.

Drago adulte sourit encore plus. Les enfants sautèrent du lit d'Harry pour courir vers le blond. Ils ouvrirent en grand leur bras tout comme leur père, puis s'accrochèrent à lui.

- « Bonjour père ! »

- « Bonjour mes petits anges. Vous allez bien ? »

- « Voui ! »

- « Et vous ? » demanda le jeune adulte aux deux ados assis sur leur lit.

- « Sa va…… merci. » répondit Harry.

Drago ado ne fit que hocher de la tête. Sa lui faisait bizarre de se voir plus âgé entouré de ses enfants qui visiblement l'aimaient vraiment. Toutefois il en était heureux.

- « Père » appela timidement Davy, le petit brun aux yeux gris perle.

Il avait la tête levée vers son père, ses mains agrippant le pantalon du blond. Son air triste revenu, un peu.

Drago adulte baissa son regard vers lui.

- « Oui Dav' ? »

- « Tu….. Est ce que tu…..tu nous aime ? »

La voix du petit s'était faite à peine audible. Il avait peur de la réponse. Bien que son père plus jeune lui ait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas les aimer, le brun voulait en être certain vu que son jeune père ne lui avait pas dit clairement qu'il les aimait.

Drago adulte fronça les sourcils alors que celui plus jeune soupira un « _J'avais dit de ne plus y penser _».

Le plus âgé des blonds s'accroupit à la hauteur de ses enfants. Il les regarda tous un par un.

- « La question ne se pose même pas. Je vous aime et je vous aimerais toujours. Et vous savez pourquoi ? »

Les petits hochèrent négativement de la tête, bien qu'ils savaient ce qu'allait dire leur père. Ils voulaient tous l'entendre encore et encore.

Drago leur sourit.

- « Parce que vous êtes mes enfants, ma joie et ma fierté. Parce que vous êtes la preuve vivante que moi et votre papa on s'aime fort. Très, très fort. Depuis votre création jusqu'à cette instant même. Chaque jour je pense à vous. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Et comment ne pas aimer 3 petits anges comme vous ? C'est impossible. »

- « Nous aussi on t'aime. » déclara Nini.

Drago adulte se releva, toujours sourire. Il les embrassa un par un sur le front.

- « Bien…. Papa est déjà aux salons. Il nous attend tous pour le petit déjeuné. Je venais vous réveiller mais vous n'étiez plus dans votre chambre. J'étais sûr de vous retrouvez ici. Allez…. Oust…. A table. » prévient le blond.

Les enfants sortirent vivement de la chambre en s'arrêtant juste après la porte.

- « Le premier qui arrive à la salle à manger gagne 10 Gum-gum ball goût caramiel. Chacun devra en donner 5 au gagnant. Prêt….. 3.….2.…..1.… C'EST PARTI ! » imposa Mélo d'une voie enjoué.

On entendit des pas de course. Puis un gros SPOUFF.

- « **HEY ! POUCE ! J'ai dit POUCE ! Nini m'a poussé ! La tricheuse. **» cria la voie indignée de Davy.

- « Même pas vrai ! Et de toute façon personne n'a dit que pousser était interdit dans la course. » se justifia Arielle.

- « C'est moi qui vais gagner ! A moi les dix Gum-gum ball ! » cria d'une voie lointaine Roméo.

- « **MAIS J'AI DIT POUCE ! Bande de tricheur ! »**

- « Chui pas une tricheuse ! »

- « BONJOUR PAPA ! » s'exclama Roméo.

Harry et Drago ados étaient mi-choqué mi-amusé par l'attitude des enfants dès le matin.

- « Ils sont…. C'est toujours comme ça le matin ici ? » demanda prudemment Drago ado.

Il se disait « _Moi dormir matin, eux braillés matin, eux courir matin, moi réveillé matin, moi pas content matin _».

Le plus âgé de la pièce sourit d'un air moqueur.

- « Oui, un peu près toujours. Ils sont assez…… hum…. Énergétiques. »

- « Ho faite Roméo nous a dit que Potter et moi étions ensemble depuis plus de 8ans à votre âge. Il en est certain. Je suppose qu'il s'est tout simplement trompé ? »

- « Non. Roméo a bien dit. »

- « Mais ce n'est p- » commença Drago ado.

- « Il es temps d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuné. » le coupa le jeune adulte.

- « Je n'avais pas le temps de posé ma ques- »

- « Vous avez 30 minutes pour venir nous rejoindre. Les triplets doivent partir à l'école des _Petits Sorciers. _Sur ce…. » Le blond se retourna vers la sortie.

Drago ado se sentit indigné par cette attitude. On ne l'ignorait pas de cette manière. Même pas par lui même.

- « Je n'ais pas terminé ! Pourquoi est ce que - »

- « Les questions seront pour plus tard. » l'adulte referma la porte avec un sourire sadique.

- « Oh le…. Le….. » rechercha Drago frustré et en colère.

- « Connard ?…. Snobe ?…… je te comprend. » fit narquoisement Harry en sautant du lit.

- « Potter, je ne te permet pas ! »

- « Je me permet tout seul Malfoy. » dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain qui était connectée à leur chambre. « Wouhouuu…… la classe. » s'extasia t-il ensuite.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fous Potty ? C'est moi qui y vais en premier. » avertit le blond en se relevant prestement de son lit pour se diriger vers le brun.

- « Et puis quoi encore ? Si j'ai envie d'y allé maintenant j'y vais maintenant, Malfoy. » Harry pressa sa main un peu plus sur la poignée en voyant le blond se rapprocher.

- « Ouais c'est ça….. Bon dégage Potter, je ne passe jamais derrière les autres et surtout pas derrière toi. Qui sait ce que je peux retrouver après ton crasseux passage ? »

Harry le fusilla du regard. La main toujours sur la poignée de la salle de bain.

- « C'est moi qui vais y aller en premier. Je suis sur de prendre moins de temps que toi. On a 15 minutes chacun. Je ferais vite. Tu peux aller te rasseoir Malfoy. »

Drago plissa ses yeux.

Potter allait le laisser passer. Et tout de suite.

Il poussa brusquement le petit brun sur le coté. Harry qui était plus petit que le blond et moins fort physiquement, s'envola presque sous le geste brusque et violent qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Il fit une grimace de douleur en se frottant les côtes endolories, assis par terre.

- « La prochaine fois écoute ce que je te dit Potter. Je n'aime pas me répéter. C'est clair ? »

- « Pauvre connard. » souffla difficilement Harry.

- « Tu te répète souvent. Sa en devient lassant à force. » Indiqua le blond avec indifférence.

Il entra dans la salle de bain sans plus de cérémonie.

La porte se referma dans un claquement étouffé.

Harry baissa la tête une fois qu'il fut sûr que Malfoy ne le voyait plus.

Comment avait il pu finir avec un gars pareil ? Avec Malfoy ? Comment ?

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi semblait-il l'aimer au point de créer une famille avec ce…. Ce crétin sans cœur. Cet imbécile égocentrique. Pourquoi son lui plus âgé se laissait-il avoir de cette manière ? C'était vraiment……il ne trouvait pas le mot exact….. Triste…. Décourageant… Énervant….

A travers la porte Harry entendit l'eau couler. Le brun si adossa. Malfoy devait sans doute être sous la douche. Tant mieux, le Serpentard faisait vite.

…………………………………….

………………………………………...

………………Malfoy…………………………

………………Sous la douche……………………

……………….nu……………………………..

Malfoy nu, sous la douche !

Harry rougit sans le vouloir. Pourquoi avoir eu cette pensée subite. Deux secondes avant il pensait à Malfoy en mal et tout d'un coup…. Pouff….Il pense à lui en tenu d'Adam.

De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'avait jamais vu de garçon nu, hein ! Après le Quidditch ils allaient tous sous les douches des vestiaires. Donc…..

Oui mais là c'était Malfoy.

Harry replia ses jambes jusqu'à son menton. Il soupira. Pourquoi avait-il ce genre de pensée ? A cause d'hier sans doute ! En y repensant Harry posa une de ses mains sur sa fesse droite. Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer lui et Malfoy en train de…. Faire ce…. **_Ça. _**

Un frisson le prit de la tête aux pieds. Malfoy qui faisait des vas et viens dans…. son….. Harry rougit encore plus et cacha sa tête entre ses genoux. Il se sentait affreusement embarrassé. Rien que d'y penser le mettait dans un état de gène extrême.

Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit que plus tard il serait avec le blond et qu'ils feraient ce……Qu'ils se donneraient du plaisir de cette façon, il ne l'aurait vraiment, mais vraiment pas cru une seule seconde.

Harry entendit le Serpentard juré.

- « **Sale bouchon de merde**. Tu ne vas pas me résister encore longtemps………………………... **Bordel, **c'est que t'es coriace toi. » s'irrita le blond, les dents serrés sous l'effort.

Harry sourit d'un air moqueur. Malfoy qui se débat avec un produit de toilette. Et en plus qui lui parle comme si le bouchon pouvait se réjouir de tenir tête à un Malfoy.

Le brun sourit encore plus quand il entendit le vert et argent pousser une exclamation de triomphe.

Non vraiment, il ne manquerait plus que le blond commence à chanter et ce serrait la totale.

L'eau se remit à couler après quelques minutes.

Harry ferma les yeux.

……………………….

Il régnait un calme paisible dans la chambre.

……………………………

-

* * *

-

Click !

- « Ahhh » se surprit Harry en basculant vers l'arrière.

Il s'était un peu assoupit. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il tomba sur de longues jambes imberbes et d'une belle couleur blanche. Le regard du brun remonta jusqu'à -

- « Ahhhrrrr » croassa Harry en se relevant à vive allure du sol.

Il était encore plus rouge que jamais. Les yeux grands ouverts n'importent ou, sauf sur Malfoy qui se tenait devant lui avec une simple serviette bleue claire autour de la taille, une main sur la poignée.

- « Hé bien Potter si j'avais su que tu aimais regarder sous les jupes des filles j'aurais trouvé ça plus dans la norme que de mater sous la serviette d'un gars après sa douche. » fit narquoisement Drago, pas du tout gêné.

Harry baissa la tête de honte.

- « Je ne…. C'est….. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » fit il dans un murmure embarrassé.

- « Ouais c'est ça. On la connaît tous celle là. Trouve autre chose Potter. »

- « Je n'ais rien vu. »

- « Et c'est sensé me rassuré sur tes attentions de petit voyeur ? Non, parce que tu vois, là, c'est presque insultant ce que tu me dit. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que tu did n'avoir **rien vu**, ce qui peut être interprété de différentes façons. Tu me suis ? »

- « Non c'est pas…..tu as…. ton…..il est pas petit bien au contraire il est très…. Non, en fait je voulais dire….. que…. Hum…. Je suis….. désolé…..c'était un accident. » expliqua maladroitement Harry en tortillant ses doigt les joues rouges comme après un méchant coup de soleil.

- « Il est très….? » demanda sournoisement Drago.

- « La douche ! » s'exclama Harry pour essayer de faire diversion.

- « La douche ? » dit incrédule Drago qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- « Vite il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Pousse toi Malfoy. » déclara Harry en osant même pas toucher la peau blanche du blond devant lui, pour le pousser sur le coté.

Drago le laissa passer avec un sourire narquois. Il aimait vraiment voir un Harry Potter embarrassé. Par lui en plus.

La porte se referma et Drago se dirigea vers la penderie que Harry Potter plus âgé leur avait montrée. Il se prit un ensemble bleu nuit, pantalon et veste avec une chemise blanche, le tout façon costard, plus un boxer et une paire de chaussettes blanches.

Il se regarda dans le grand miroir à pied collé au mur.

- « Plus classe y'a pas. Drago, vous êtes toujours aussi sublime qu'un dieu ! » félicita le miroir.

Le blond sursauta. Le miroir parlait. Il avait déjà vu des miroirs parlants mais il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Il sourit.

- « Je le sais. Merci. » fit il hautain un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- « Que cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avait plus entendu répondre ainsi monsieur ! »

- « Comment cela ? Que dirai-je à cette époque ? » demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- « Vous diriez : _Un dieu ? Bien évidement mais je n'en suis qu'un petit dans ce cas, car mon mari, **lui, **est un véritable péché divin. _»

Dire que Drago était choqué était peu dire.

Comment son lui plus âgé osait dire que Potter était au dessus de lui !

Et physiquement en plus !

Potter n'était qu'une espèce de petit balafré aux _cheveux _de paille noir prît dans un cyclone. Rien à voir avec sa peau sublimement blanche et parfaite. Ses cheveux toujours bien coiffés, d'un blond clair et rayonnant. Ses yeux argentés d'un gris perle fantastique. Sa bouche rose pale, son visage aux traits fins mais virils sans surplus, son nez droit et bien dessiné, son corps svelte et finement musclé (plus que Potter). Ses pectoraux et abdos au joli relief mais pas assez pour en faire un joueur de rugby, mais suffisamment pour en baver dessus. Ses mains aux longs doigts fins et blancs, d'une douceur incroyable.

En bref comment était ce possible qu'il puisse se considérer moins beau que Potter ?

Le miroir devait se tromper.

- « Ne dit pas de bêtise. Je ne dirais jamais que Potter et plus beau que moi. » assura le blond.

- « Mais je vous assure que vous me l'avez dit plus d'une fois monsieur ! » insista le miroir.

Drago le foudroya du regard. Ce qui était étrange vu que c'était son reflet.

Le blond alla s'assoir sur son lit en attendant qu'Harry sorte de la salle de bain.

Il avait pris environ 6 ou 7 minutes pour s'habiller et se coiffer avec la brosse qu'il avait pris de la salle de bain.

Pourquoi se presser alors que Potter était encore sous la douche !

…………………..

………………………….

Potter …………………………

Sous la douche……………………….

Nu………………………………………...

Le savon qui lui coule lentement dessus………..

Ses mains qui caresse son petit corps doré………….

Lentement……..innocemment……………………………….

« _Ma main est partie toute seule, c'était….hum…..bien…. _» avait dit le petit brun hier soir.

Drago sentit sa tête chauffer.

Que lui arrivait il ? Pourquoi cette sensation de chaleur sur ses joues ? Il ne devrait pas être dans cette état en pensant au défiguré international.

Et puis depuis quand change-t-on aussi vite d'humeur ? De l'énervement à la …. Gêne.

Deux secondes plus tôt il disait que Potter était laid et tout d'un coup il avait des pensées pas très….. Enfin bref, il ne pensait pas comme il le faudrait.

Click !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, une serviette bleue claire autour de la taille tout comme Drago auparavant.

Le brun ne regarda même pas le Serpentard. Il s'avança directement vers la penderie alors que le blond ne le quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Finalement sans ses vêtements Potter était plus que potable….. Vraiment plus.

De magnifiques jambes imberbes et lisses. Un torse finement musclé. Des bras fins aux petites mains très agiles pour le Quidditch. Une peau dorée. Les cheveux encore brillants grâce à l'eau. Les mèches sombres venant flotter autour du regard si vert et magnifique. Une bouche rougie par l'eau chaude ainsi que les joues. Un visage aux traits si fins qu'ils paraissent féminins.

Mais surtout…… ce qui surprit agréablement Drago c'était les hanches, les putains d'hanches de Potter. Tellement….raaaa…… vraiment….. Mmhhh…..Potter avait une chute de rein exquise.

Drago secoua vivement la tête. Mais que disait-il ? Devenait-il fou comme le directeur avait prévenu Potter et Granger à cause du voyage dans le temps ?

Dans sa tête une phrase tournait en boucle.

« Tombe saleté de serviette, tombe putain ! »

Harry sentit un regard brûlant sur lui. Il avait peur de regarder Malfoy. Il n'osa plus faire un geste.

- « Ma-Malfoy » appela timidement Harry « Est ce que…. Tu pourrais….. Heum…. Regarder ailleurs….. S'il te plaît. »

Cela fit comme une douche froide au Serpentard. Il se traita d'idiot. Mais répliqua d'un ton agressif.

- « Tu n'as qu'à aller te changer dans la salle de bain…….. Saint Potter. Et déjà, je ne te regardais pas. Ne te fait pas d'illusion. Qui voudrait regarder un corps squelettique comme le tien ? »

Harry se sentit rougir encore une fois. Par gêne car Malfoy disait qu'il était un squelette et qu'Harry lui même se trouvait trop efféminé et mince. Et par colère car le blond osait démentir qu'il le matait sans vergogne.

Il se retourna brusquement vers lui. Les yeux furieux. Une insulte sur le bout des lèvres.

…………..

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. La serviette tomba comme au ralenti.

Le cerveau des deux ados fit un bug en même temps. Harry par choc et Drago par surprise et afflux sanguin .

- « …….. »

- « …….. »

Les jambes d'Harry tremblèrent alors que Drago déplaçait son regard devenu un peu plus sombre sur tout son corps exposé en pleine lumière. Le blond toujours assis sur le lit et Harry debout devant lui à 2 mètres environ.

- « Oupssssssss » finis par dire Drago d'une voix trèeeeeeees lente et un peu rauque.

Ce qui réveilla un peu Harry. Il baissa doucement sa main vers le sol. Les yeux toujours grands ouverts. Il semblait être encore dans un autre monde. Il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa partie intime.

Le brun attrapa des vêtements au hasard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sans un regard pour le blond.

**-**

* * *

**-  
**

Environ 5 minutes plus tard Harry ressortit de la salle de bain habillé d'une chemise noir et d'un jean bleu nuit délavé, stylisé.

Drago aurait bien voulu dire que l'on était en hiver et que les chemises sans rien d'autre par dessus ou par en dessous n'était pas ce qui tenait le plus chaud mais il s'abstint de dire quoi que se soit. Surtout que Potter était pour une fois bien habillé.

- « Bien » Drago se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Harry ne dit rien non plus. Beaucoup trop gêné.

Le couloir était toujours aussi beau. Ils se souvenaient du chemin de la veille. Arrivés devant la porte ils entendirent les enfants rirent.

Ils rentrèrent.

Les triplets étaient assis d'un coté de la table et les deux jeunes adultes de l'autre.

Le brun enceinte leva la tête vers eux en souriant.

- « Wouho, sa fera toujours aussi bizarre de se voir plus jeune en chair et en os. »

- « Pareil pour moi. Me voir plus âgé avec le balaf-….. Heum…. Bref » se corrigea Drago ado.

Ne pas dire quoi que se soit de _mal _devant les enfants.

- « Asseyez vous. Moi et Drago on vous a attendus pour commencer à manger. Les petits mangent maintenant car ils doivent allez prendre leur bain après. » expliqua Harry adulte.

Drago s'assit prés de son lui âgé et Harry auprès de son lui plus âgé aussi.

- « Bonne appétit! » souhaitèrent les enfants.

- « Merci. Bonne appétit aussi ! » remercièrent les deux Harry en même temps suivit par Drago adulte puis celui plus jeune.

Au bout de quelques minutes Mélo parla.

- « Ho fait, comment on va vous appeler ? » ils regarda Harry ado puis Drago qui avalait un bout de crêpe au nutella.

- « Drago on va l'appeler: Dray » proposa Harry adulte après avoir bu un verre de jus de pomme.

- « Dray ?…. Mmhh oui…. Sa peu allez. Ce n'est pas débile. Ok. » accepta Drago ado.

- « Et nous ! Et nous ! On appelle comment père ? » demanda Nini presque en recrachant un bout de sa tartine à la confiture de fraise.

- « Père on l'appelle Petit père et papa on l'appelle petit papa ?….. Hug non en fait. Petit père c'est vraiment moche. On dirait un surnom pour les chiens. On va l'appeler….. » exposa Mélo, ses yeux bleus plissés semblant en pleine réflexion, une crêpe en main dont la confiture coulait par petites goûtes dans son assiette.

- « Daddy ! » brandit fièrement Davy en levant son verre d'eau goût fraise.

- « _Petit papa _pour papa. Et _Daddy_ pour père. » classifia Arielle avec un grand sourire.

- « Bien maintenant il faut trouver un autre surnom pour votre petit papa ? » requit Harry adulte en souriant a ses enfants.

- « Je sais ! Je sais ! Vous allez l'appeler **poussin **! » dit Nini tout sourire en avalant un morceau d'orange.

- « Poussin ? Pourquoi Poussin ? » demanda Harry ado.

- « Ba parce que tu ais trop mignon. Et les poussins c'est trop mignon. » expliqua la petite blonde.

Dray rigola dans son coin. Mais le grand Drago dit a sa fille que sa n'allait pas comme surnom, bien que lui même avait déjà appelé son mari comme ça.

- « Pourquoi pas Potty ? Sa lui va tellement bien. » décida Dray avec un sourire moqueur.

Il pris ensuite la cruche d'eau pour en mettre dans son verre.

Harry imagina pendant un instant le blond en train de se noyer dans son verre d'eau.

- « Non sa ne va pas du tout. Et en plus c'est méchant. Papa n'est pas un cinglé.( Nda : Potty veut dire cinglé en anglais) répliqua Dav' mécontent en regardant droit dans les yeux le blond en face de lui.

Décidément son père était vraiment étrange quand il était jeune. Entre des blagues à deux mornilles et un goût bizarre pour les surnoms Davy ne comprenait plus vraiment son père.

Dray haussa un sourcil étonné. Son fil était impulsif.

Cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui ricana dans son coin.

- « Je suis d'accord avec Davy. » soutint le brun enceinte en ne levant même pas son regard de son assiette où il tartinait une crêpe au nutella.

- « Poussin Ryry alors ? »dit joyeusement Nini.

- « Pourquoi toujours _poussin_ ? Arrête avec ça. » opposa Dav' la tête tournée vers sa sœur.

- « Mais il à l'air d'un petit poussin, c'est vrai ! » défendit Arielle.

- « Non, il a l'air d'un mignon petit chaton » rétorqua Davy.

Et il engouffra une grosse partie de sa pomme.

- « Vous avez tous les deux faux. Vous ne dites que des bêtises. » déclara Mélo d'un air sérieux et réfléchi en buvant calmement son verre de jus d'orange.

Harry ado se dit qu'il y avait au moins un des trois enfants qui ne le prenait pas pour une pauvre petite chose sans défense.

Il s'autorisa un sourire.

- « Il à l'air d'un bébé chiot perdu. »

Sourire qui disparut après la dernière phrase de Mélo. Et dire qu'il y avait cru quelques secondes.

Dray fut prit de spasmes à cause du fou rire qu'il essayait de contrôler.

- « Non un **poussin** ! »

- « Un **chaton**, j'ai dit ! »

- « Bien sur que non, un petit **chiot **! »

- « Un poussin ! »

- « Un chaton ! »

- « Un chiot ! »

- « Poussin ! »

- « Chaton ! »

- « Chiot ! »

On entendit des petits _grrrr _mécontents suivis par des regards colériques.

- « Les enfants. »les avertit calmement leur père.

Ils se calmèrent instantanément. Ce qui étonna les deux ados.

- « Bien…. Comment va t-on l'appeler ? Petit Harry ?…. Non….Harry junior ?… hum non plus…….Mini Harry ou mini 'Ry ? ….. Non, non…..Ha mince c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais » proposa Drago adulte.

- « Drayry ! » offrit Dav'

- « Pourquoi Drayry ? » voulait savoir Nini .

- « Dray comme Daddy et 'Ry comme petit papa. Après tu vois j'ai mélangé les deux et sa fait Dray-ry. Donc Drayry. » expliqua le petit brun aux yeux gris perle.

Dray sembla s'étouffer avec son bol de chocolat au lait. Ce qui fit sourire _petit papa . _Le blond lui lança un regard glacial suivit par des _Kuff Kuff _étranglés. Il devait sans doute avoir avalé de travers.

- « Daddy va pas bien ! » s'alarma Nini « Je vais lui faire du bouche à bouche ! » elle amorça un geste pour descendre de son siège.

- « Non ! » glapit Dray en retrouvant un peu de son souffle « Pas besoin. Merci »

Elle sembla déçue.

La petite blonde se renfonça dans son siège.

- « _Harry-bou_, c'est mignon ça ? Hein ? » proposa Roméo.

- « Et pourquoi pas _Haribo_ pendant que tu y es. » maugréa la fillette boudeuse.

- « Ho sa va hein ! T'énerves pas contre moi. Tous ça, par ce que t'as pas pu faire un bisou à Daddy ! » répliqua Mélo les yeux bleus contrariés et vexés.

- « Hein ? » dit Dray en stoppant sa pomme à mi chemin de sa bouche.

- « Elle voulait te faire un gros bisou sur la bouche. Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée ce matin elle ne parle plus que de toi et pti' papa. » dit dans un soupir dramatique Mélo.

- « Ba quoi ? Ils sont trop beaux. J'y peux rien si je les aime trop trop trop . Mais t'en fait pas toi aussi je t'aime trop trop trop. » glorifia Arielle en souriant, redevenue toute contente.

Mélo lui donna un bisou sur la joue comme remerciement.

- « Et moi ! Et moi ! » demanda Davy en sautillant sur sa chaise.

- « Toi aussi t'es mon chéri de frère adoré Davy. » Nini lui fit un bisou sur la joue que Dav' lui rendit après.

Les deux ados et le couple sourirent.

- « Mais mon vrai chéri et quelque part. Il sera comme père. » dit Arielle en buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

- « Et moi ce sera quelqu'un comme papa. » dit Roméo.

- « Moi, quelqu'un comme père. » dit Davy.

- « Comment ça comme père ou papa ? » demanda Dray qui avait l'impression que les petits parlaient de quelque chose de plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

- « On vous expliquera plus tard. Pour le moment les petits vont allez au bain. Et vu que c'est assez long et compliqué a expliqué on attendra le bon moment pour vous le dirent. Cela pourrait vous …. Choqué… sans doute. » dit distraitement Drago adulte. « Bien les enfants vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? Allez oust… direction la salle de bain. »

Dray était vraiment frustré. Et c'était peu dire. Depuis qu'il avait atterri ici les questions étaient revenues à plus tard, toujours plus tard. Se qui l'enrageait vraiment. Mais il se contenta de terminer son petit déjeuné.

Les enfants se levèrent de table et partirent vers la sortie.

- « Hey ! Ho fait on n'a pas encore trouvé de surnom pour Harry mimi ! » se rappela Harry adulte en souriant de son petit surnom qu'il s'était attribué tout seul.

Harry ado grimaça au surnom que son lui plus âgé lui avait donné.

- « Fly ! » s'exclama après un petit moment le brun enceinte.

Son mari le regarda d'un œil étonné.

- « Fly ? »

- « Oui Fly. Le petit garçon aux cheveux en bataille d'un noir corbeau. C'est un héros. » expliqua le brun qui se mit ensuite à chanter _« Fly…… le plus grand des héros….. c'est Fly.….. Avec ses cheveux en bataille…… _Heu…… après je ne sais plus c'est quoi. En tout cas c'est un manga très vieux qui vient du Japon. »

Drago demeura septique. Comment son mari connaissait ce genre de chose ?

- « Ok ok. Va pour Fly dans ce cas ? » questionna le blond au brun plus jeune.

Harry ado réfléchi pendant un petit moment. Bien qu'il ne trouvait pas le surnom super et la comparaison boiteuse il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un se prenne la tête pour lui trouver un surnom. Surtout si le dit surnom est débile.

- « Ok. Fly n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Il faut juste s'habituer à l'entendre. » déclara posément le petit brun en buvant son eau goût framboise.

-

* * *

-

**oOo ... Note importante ... oOo**

Harry ado : **Fly**, petit papa, Griffondor, Potty, Rouge et or, Gryffy, balafré, jeune Harry, survivant ….

Harry adulte : **Harry**, papa, brun enceinte, brun adulte, …

Drago ado : **Dray**, Daddy, jeune Drago, Serpentard, vert et argent, ….

Drago adulte : **Drago**, père, grand blond, ….

-

* * *

-

Après quelques minutes de silence où ils mangèrent tous Harry demanda d'un voix timide et presque suppliante.

- « Drago » le blond tourna la tête vers son petit brun enceinte « tu pourrais…. Heum….parce que j'ai vraiment très envie de… mais si tu ne peux pas…. Ce n'est pas grave hein…. C'est juste que- » il fut coupé par Drago.

- « Tu veux quoi ? Chocolat ? Fruits ? Gâteaux ? »

Drago connaissait tout sur Harry. Et là, il savait parfaitement que son homme voulait quelque chose qui n'était pas sur la table.

Harry rougit. Le blond connaissait toutes ses envies et autres quand il était enceinte ou pas. Ce qui le fit sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimer son blond !

- « En fait je voulais des fraises bien rouges avec de la chantilly et du sucre glacé mais….. » Harry prit un air étrange. Si on ne le connaissait pas on aurait pu dire qu'il avait l'œil pervers « Tu m'as donné envie de prendre mon biberon. » il lécha ses lèvres lentement.

Oui c'était sur. Soit Potter adulte s'était perverti avec le temps soit Dray devenait fou et se faisait des idées.

Drago adulte rougit brusquement et haleta difficilement. Il semblait paniqué pendant quelques secondes.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et dit d'une voix tremblante, le visage toujours aussi rouge ce qui était une première pour Dray qui ne s'était jamais vu aussi embarrassé.

- « Harry, mon ange…. Calme toi…. D'accord » dit doucement le blond « Tu ne…. On ne peut pas….Pas maintenant…..Plus tard, promis…. D'acc-ccord ? Tu pourras l'avoir plus tard. »

Harry ne sembla pas être de cet avis. Il plissa ses yeux et pendant un instant Dray cru voir les yeux de Potter adulte changer. Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

Le brun enceinte se rapprocha encore plus de son mari qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

- « Drago » dit d'une voix douce mais avec un brin d'avertissement le brun « Mon biberon…… Tu ne veux pas me le donner maintenant ?……. Pourquoi ?.….. j'en ai envie….. Tu m'en a donner envie….. C'est de ta faute….. Juste une fois….. Drago…. Une seule fois…. S'il te plaît…. » supplia presque Harry.

Drago sembla hésité mais il se reprît bien vite. Il ne devait pas donner son _biberon _au brun. Pas maintenant en tous cas. Il regarda les deux ados qui ne comprenaient rien ou presque à la scène et souffla une bonne fois pour se donner du courage.

- « Harry…. » le blond déposa un bisou sur le front de son mari qui c'était quasiment collé à lui sur la chaise. « Harry…. Calme toi…. Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive…. Contrôle toi juste un peu mon ange…. » un autre bisou, sur la joue cette fois « Tu est sur de ne pas vouloir des fraises hein ? ….. De bonne fraises sucré….. avec de la chantilly délicieuse…. Hein ? Alors ? Tu n'en veux pas un peu ? » essaya de négocier le blond.

Harry sembla réfléchir. Puis il soupira d'une manier fataliste. Il se sépara du blond avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

- « Mmmh. » marmotta le brun.

- « C'est _oui _comme réponse ? » demanda Drago en souriant, content d'avoir réussi à contrôler son brun.

- « Moui » murmura le brun.

Dray et Fly ne savaient pas comment interpréter le mot biberon ni la scène qu'ils avaient eu l'honneur de voir et d'entendre. Dray savait très bien que quelque chose de choquant aurait pu se passer. Mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Ou du moins il en avait une petite idée mais n'osait même pas l'imaginer.

_« Je suis beaucoup trop intelligent pour mon propre bien parfois. » _pensa t-il.

- « Gaufrette ! » appela Drago adulte dans le vide.

Pock !

Une Elfe de maison apparu à quelques mètres de la table. Une Elfe plutôt original. Toute rose clair avec une longue chevelure blanche immaculée, de grands yeux bleus clairs, le bout des oreilles violet. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche dont les motifs en bas de la robe était des fleurs rose et bleue clair avec quelques pétales qui semblèrent s'envoler. Une paire de chaussure blanche avec un écusson que Dray n'avait jamais vu mais qui lui semblait familial. Le même écusson qui était brodé sur le dos de la robe de l'elfe mais en plus gros.

Dray ouvrit de grands yeux en stoppant son verre qui était toujours sur ses lèvres. Il reposa assez vite son verre sur la table en faisant un bruit sourd.

- « Une Elfe de l'île Sakura. **Une** Elfe en plus. C'est pas un mâle mais une femelle elfe. Ho par Salazard ! Comment est ce possible ? Comment avait vous fait ? C'est…. C'est- » s'écria t-il.

- « Incroyable ?…. Magnifique ?…..Je sais, je sais. » fit d'un air supérieure Drago.

- « Comment avez vous pu vous en procuré une ? Les elfes de l'île Sakura ne sont pas véritablement des elfes de maison. Ils sont interdits à la vente. Ce sont les elfes les plus populaires et les plus recherchés du monde. Ils sont intelligents, malins, généreux, loyaux, courageux et puissants….. Vraiment puissants, comparés aux autres elfes. Les femelles sont quasiment introuvables. Elles sont tellement bien protégées par les autres elfes mâles. Elles ont la particularité de soigner presque toutes les blessures graves et légères, à par les blessures mortelles. Elles peuvent donner naissance à plus de 10 bébés elfes dans la même portée, mais généralement les nourrissons sont presque tous des mâles. On différencie les elfes femmes des mâles par leur couleur. Elles sont rose clair, ils sont bleue clair. Ces elfes-là, vivent plus de 60 ans comparés aux autres normaux qui ont une espérance de vie de 45 à 50 ans. Et en plus de ça….. » enseigna Dray qui c'était levé de son siège pour s'approcher de l'elfe qui se tenait bien droite.

Le blond donna plein d'explication, d'énonciation, de documentation apprise, pendant que les trois autres mangèrent en le regardant s'extasier devant la créature magique qui se laissait faire docilement.

- « Incroyable ! Incroyable ! Celle-ci est une elfe haut placé. Ses bouts d'oreilles sont violets. C'est une noble ! **Une noble** ! Wooo, j'ai **une **elfe de l'île Sakura et elle est **noble** ! Mais comment ? Comment ? » s'enflamma Dray, un incroyable sourire aux lèvres.

Il était tellement content. Depuis sa 1ere année à Poudlard il rêvait presque d'avoir un jour une elfe de l'île Sakura. Et là, devant lui il y en avait une et c'était la sienne. Dans le futur certes, mais la sienne.

Pour les enfants moldus, cette elfe pouvait être comparer à un petit chiot ou chaton qu'un enfant voudrait avoir comme cadeau pour noël ou pour son anniversaire. Bien que l'elfe nommée Gaufrettes était beaucoup plus importante qu'un animal de compagnie.

Les yeux de Drago se troublèrent sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa gorge se serra. Il était vraiment ému.

Son père avait toujours refusé pendant 5 ans que Drago ait ce genre d'elfe pour lui. Il disait que se style d'elfe n'était pas fait pour un enfant de 11 ans, puis, plus tard, que ce n'était pas non plus fait pour un jeune adolescent. Que Dray devait se contenter des elfes qu'il y avait déjà au manoir. Et que de toute façon les elfes de l'île Sakura ne se vendaient plus et que c'était très rare d'en trouver, surtout des femelles. Donc, il fallait qu'il oublie ce gros caprice.

Mais Dray n'avait pas pu. Certaines personnes adorent les chiens, d'autres les chats, d'autres encore leurs livres, ou bien leur PC. Lui, il voulait un elfe comme celui ci, point.

Ne lui demander pas pourquoi, la question serait stupide. Imaginer que c'est vous qui voulez absolument un PC avec Internet ou bien un livre dont tout le monde parle et que vous voulez lire, si quelqu'un vous demande pourquoi autant d'envie pour cette chose vous pourrez toujours lui expliquer à l'un peu près cette envie. C'est pareil pour Dray.

**-**

* * *

**-  
**

Fly était estomaqué. Malfoy était en admiration devant un elfe de maison. Certes, pas n'importe quel elfe mais tout de même. C'était hallucinant venant du blond. Et le dit blond semblait être sur le point de pleurer de joie. Il caressait doucement les cheveux doux et long jusqu'au bas du dos de l'elfe rose.

- « Bonjour Gaufrette. Tu sais qui je suis ? » demanda presque tendrement Dray.

- « Oui monsieur. Vous êtes le jeune maître Drago Malfoy venu du passé cette nuit. Bonjour à vous aussi jeune maître. » Gaufrettre fit une révérence au blond en face d'elle.

- « Et comment le sais tu ? » Dray avait toujours son sourire.

- « Je me dois de surveiller chaque personne de cette maison. Les enfants en priorité comme me l'a dicté maître Drago. Je savais que vous ne ferez pas de mal aux enfants qui étaient dans la chambre. Quand maître Drago et maître Harry sont arriver dans la pièce hier soir, j'ai pu allé m'occuper d'autres choses sans être vu. La discrétion est un atout majeur la nuit. Tout elfe de l'île Sakura le sait. » expliqua Gaufrette.

Dray ne perdit toujours pas son sourire.

- « Depuis combien de temps es-tu l'elfe rose de cette famille ? »

- « Depuis mes 18 ans, jeune maître. Je voulais absolument être l'elfe de la famille du sauveur de l'île Sakura. Cela fait maintenant presque 11 ans que je vis pour votre famille et vous, jeune maître. »

- « Presque 11 ans ? Tu as donc 29 ans. Qui a sauvé ton île Gaufrette ? »

- « C'est maître Drago, jeune maître. » dit avec fierté l'elfe rose.

- « Moi ! » s'étonna Dray.

- « Oui. » dit le grand blond « C'est moi qui est sauvé leur île. J'expliquerai plus tard comment j'ai fait et pourquoi. »

Dray soupira de désarrois. Toujours plus tard, encore plus tard.

- « C'est donc comme cela que j'ai pu l'avoir ? » demanda t-il après.

- « Oui et non. Si je n'avais pas sauvé l'île et donc leurs habitants je n'aurais sans doute jamais pu avoir Gaufrette. C'est Harry qui me l'a offerte. Il était allé négocier l'arrangement avec le chef des elfes. On nomme les elfes de là bas, les _elfes Sakura_. Et vu que Gaufrette voulait absolument être la notre, Harry a demandé à l'avoir, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça, car Gaufrette est une noble. Donc beaucoup plus difficile à avoir. Mais Harry a joué comme un pro apparemment car elle est bien là. »

Drago embrassa son mari dans le cou. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus du tout, les yeux fixés sur le jeune blond accroupis au sol qui c'était remit à caresser les cheveux de la créature magique.

Harry avait l'impression de revoir parfaitement le moment ou il avait offert l'elfe à son homme pour ses 17 ans.

Il se crispa soudainement. Rien qu'en se rappelant comment le blond l'avait remercié après ça.

C'est yeux changèrent. Les pupilles devinrent de fines fentes noires comme celles d'un chat ou d'un serpent. Un gémissement lui échappa alors que les images de leur ébat défilait à vive allure devant ses yeux. Il s'accrocha fermement au blond qui s'était pétrifié sur place en entendant ce son sortir de la bouche du brun.

Harry ado ouvrit en grand ses yeux quand il vit son lui plus âgé avec des yeux comme ça. Il en lâcha même sa crêpe qui tomba dans un bruit mat sur la table.

- « Biberon. » murmura Harry les yeux dans le vague.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Drago en priant pour que le brun n'ait pas dit ce qu'il pense qu'il ait dit.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir résister à la tentation. Et les enfants devaient aller à l'heure à l'école et pas en retard.

- « Mon biberon…. » dit Harry , semblant reprendre ses esprits.

Il regarda ensuite son mari blond bien droit dans les yeux. Drago se contrôla lui aussi. S'il se laissait aller, ce ne serait pas bien.

- « Harry…..mon cœur….. Tu ne peux pas. » essaya de raisonné Drago.

Dray s'était relevé du sol et regarder le visage du brun adulte. Celui-ci paraissait contrarier.

- « Je - veux - mon - biberon…… Drago…….. S'il te plaît. » le brun enfonça son visage dans le cou du blond.

Il embrassa ce cou pale et doux. Drago lutta contre lui même. Il repoussa de quelques centimètres la tête du brun.

- « Gaufrette » appela t-il ensuite d'une voix pressée « Apporte des fraises avec du sucre glace et de la chantilly…. Tout de suite. Vite, s'il te plaît. »

Pock !

- « Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Dray en se rasseyant sur la chaise.

Les yeux et le comportement du Potter enceint étaient étrange.

Drago soupira.

- « Je comptais vous le dire plus tard mais…. Étant donné les circonstances je- » commença le grand blond.

- « Mon biberon Drago !………. S'il te plaît……….. Tu ne veux pas c'est ça ? » Harry semblait être sur le point de pleurer « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? …. Tu ne veux plus de moi ?…….hein ?……. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent de larmes contenues.

« _Bon sang ? Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi Potter âgé, réagi t-il de cette manière ? C'est quoi le problème par Salazard ! _» se demanda Dray qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Drago devint tout d'un coup plus sérieux. Il se redressa bien sur sa chaise et prit le brun entre ses bras.

- « Ne dit plus de bêtise aussi stupide Harry. Maintenant tu va te calmer……. Calme toi….. » dit d'un ton un peu plus grave Drago.

- « Mon biberon……. Il est à moi…… à moi…... rien qu'a moi…… à personne d'autre…..personne…… Il n'y a que moi qui a droit d'y toucher……que moi… » dit fermement Harry en baladant ses mains vers le bas du torse du blond, mais celui ci stoppa les mains exploratrices.

Harry gémit de frustration.

Dray et Fly virent avec stupéfaction que deux canines aussi blanches que de la neige étaient apparues dans la bouche du jeune homme enceinte qui laissait libre cour à de petits gémissements désespérés qui semblaient rendre fou son mari blond.

Celui ci grogna.

- « Putain, Gaufrette, qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ? » murmura t-il les dents serrés. « Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps »

- « Drago…. » souffla dans un gémissement Harry « S'il te plaît Drago….. »

Harry le regardait par dessous ses longs cils sombres et ses mèches d'un noir d'encre accentuant la couleur vert des ses iris si profondes. Les deux fentes toujours là, la bouche entrouverte laissant voir deux petites canines pareils à celles des vampires, les lèvres devenus plus rouges, un souffle chaud.

Drago n'y tient plus. Ses yeux devinrent deux fentes obscures tout comme Harry, deux canines se firent voir plus que les autres dents. Son visage prît un air plus sérieux et en même temps plus doux.

- « Harry….. Mon ange….. Tu ne sais vraiment pas te contrôler….. Mais c'est tout a fait normal, tu est enceinte….. Tu me fait perdre le contrôle mon amour…. » chuchota d'un ton presque sournois le blond.

Harry sembla tout d'un coup soumis. Un sourire sur les lèvres. Il frotta son nez sur la joue du blond. Puis exposa son cou fin et tendre au blond.

Celui ci s'amusa distraitement avec la patience du brun qui grognait de mécontentement.

- « Je rêve » murmurèrent Dray et Fly en même temps.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leur regard de la scène devant eux. Qu'étaient donc Harry et Drago adulte ? Des vampires ? Non…. Des quoi alors ?

- « Drago » supplia Harry.

Le blond sourit . Il ouvrit la bouche en s'approchant de la gorge exposée et Dray et Fly purent voir que finalement il y avait 4 canines plus longues que les autres dents. Les deux d'en haut étaient les plus longues mais celles d'en bas l'étaient aussi un peu.

Comme au ralenti les deux ados virent les dents percer la peau dorée du brun enceinte qui laissa un lonnnnnnnnnnng gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et laissa place à la vue de quatre canines. Juste le bout des sommets. Le brun ferma les yeux sous la délicieuse sensation.

Drago referma un peu plus sa prise sur le corps du brun et enfonça plus profondément ses crocs dans la chair dorée faisant haleter son homme.

Le brun gémit encore.

Dray rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui était incroyable. Lui qui était si….. Contrôlé normalement. Fly avait les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche entrouverte.

…………………..

……………………….

« _Bordel ! Que ce passe t-il ? Je n'y comprends plus rien ! _» fut la pensée de Dray totalement à coté de la plaque.

…………………………….

**-**

* * *

**- **

**A SUIVRE !…… TBC !**

**-**

* * *

**- **  
Voiliiiii !

Alors ? Que dite vous de cette fin ?

Pas trop déçu que l'histoire prenne un tournant comme ça ?

Je pleure si je perds des lecteurs (lectrices) ! (é.è)

N'oublier pas que c'est **ma toute 1ere fic**. Et que j'ai 17 ans (sa veux rien dire je sais, mais bon).

Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir posté mon chapitre 4 car je part en vacance sans mon PC donc-heu…..

Et ouais, dommage, je sais. Mais j'ai voulu poster celui là avant de partir. Rien que pour vous.

Petites questions : 

- A votre avis, que sont Harry et Drago adulte ? ( A l'un peu prés d'après vous).

- Du coup, que sont aussi les enfants ? ( Toujours à l'un peu prés d'après vous).

- De quoi parlent Harry et Drago quand ils disent **biberon **?

Attention, question piège hé hé. Les details, les details !

**Franchement un gros ****gros merci à toute c'elles qui me laissent un message**. Sa me donne toujours envie d'écrire. Normalement les chapitres devraient arrivé 1 fois par mois mais vu que beaucoup aime ma fic ba j'écris plus que je ne le pensais au début. XD

Gros bisou !

A bientôt j'espère !

**Akina-bou**


	4. Réaction surprenante

**Titre : **Un " Plus tard " heureux.

**Auteur :** Akina-bou

**Catégories :** Romance, **_slash_**, voyage dans le temps, action, fantaisie, humour.

**Couples: Drago/ Harry **… **Ron ?… **(faux lireuh hi hi)… **Hermione ?… **(et encore lireuh ha ha)

**Rating :** M

Les livres ne sont pas totalement pris en compte car je change le scénario à ma sauce. **OOC et UA**

**Disclaimer **: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic m'appartient. Ainsi que certains personnages qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

**Bêta : **Pour ce chapitre ma bêta est **dra'x silverlight. . **Un grand merci à elle. **MERCI !**

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire est **slash**. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. En bref cassez vous ou asseyez de comprendre en lisant ma fic que se n'est en rien dégoûtant.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Je tiens à précisée que ceci est **ma toute 1er fic**, donc je ne sais pas si elle sera à la hauteur de votre attentent. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que je ne suis pas trop nul à chier comme auteur.

**Un super grand merci à : Ambre ptite fe Callas** , rim 999 , **macatou** , Kain , **yohina** , la miss **, ayuluna** , lilu malfoy-potter , **Squisse** , Novalie **, Yogane** , dot **, hee-chan2** , Spicy marmelade **, Egwene Al' Vere** , hp-slytherin **, micka **, Aglaia Malefoy Potter **, AdelheidRei** , Serdra **, Lilounatic** , gally84 **, Olidee** , zouzou , **Sissafi** , Yoruichiii **, ayuluna** , onarluca **, heavenlyJo** , Heaven , **fanficgirl **, djamila-snape , **dryry** , zaika , **dra'x **silverlight , **patmolDH** , Lunita Jedusort P-M **, maiiya** , Malicia-moony **, Lilounatic** , Kimmy Lyn , **Tail-Tail** , Lanya **, zouzou **, lo hana ni , **atchoum** , Dixe , **Calypso** , veuvenoir13 **, Mazic **, Mon doudou , **maiiya** , lea , **lycabette** , Echizen D Luffy **, petite-abeille**.

J'espère que je n'ais oublié personne.

**Bonne lecture !**

**-

* * *

**

**- **

**Chapitre 4 : Réaction surprenante.**

-

* * *

- 

« _Bordel ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'y comprends plus rien ! _» Fut la pensée de Dray totalement à coté de la plaque.

Harry pressa sa main sur la nuque du blond pour ressentir plus fermement la bouche divinement chaude et les dents tellement blanches de son mari dans son coup.

Le blond grogna et enleva la main du brun en la maintenant dans la sienne. Il voulait faire languir son homme. Son côté dominant prenait le dessus. Le petit brun entre ses bras commença à se relâcher. Il l'entendit ronronner doucement. Bien….. Très bien….Il avait réussi à le calmer.

Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Oooooh non. Il remua des lèvres et lécha la peau qu'il pouvait sentir entre ses dents.

Harry plissa les paupières sous cette sensation exquise. Il aimait quand son blond lui faisait ça. Il pouvait sentir un liquide chaud s'infiltrer dans son cou, le rendant totalement docile. Il se ramollit un peu plus dans les bras puissants de Drago.

Que c'était bon !

Il continua à ronronner comme un chat qui se faisait caresser par son maître.

Drago laissa échappé un peu plus de substance don son brun enceint avait besoin pour se calmer, et pas que pour ça. Au bout de 5 minutes, il retira ses crocs de la nuque d'Harry puis lécha doucement les petits trous qui se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Harry ne protesta même pas. Complètement, calme et entre ses bras. Drago sourit tendrement. L'ancien Griffondor ronronna contre son torse. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et un sourire bienheureux était étendu sur ses lèvres qui avaient pris une couleur un peu plus rouge que d'habitude bien qu'il n'ait rien fait pour que cette couleur soit plus vive. Il se sentait bien… très bien. Harry adorait les moments où son mari le mordait. C'était tout simplement merveilleux !

Drago embrassa le jeune homme sur le front.

- « Comment te résister plus de 5 minutes ? » se demanda à lui même le blond.

Harry se colla un peu plus, si possible, au jeune homme. Il était toujours sur son petit nuage.

Drago regarda les deux adolescents de l'autre côté de la table. Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un centimètre. Fly avait les yeux toujours grands ouverts sur son lui plus âgé. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement… Incroyable et illogique. Dray était, lui, en train de réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Déjà, rien que le fait que Potter pouvait tomber enceint était une chose inexplicable, pour le moment. Mais en plus, il devait rajouter ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux et était tout aussi incompréhensible.

- « Hum… hé ! bien... vous venez de voir en direct une morsure d'allégresse… Qui… s'appelle **Yonu**… et… » Drago semblait hésiter à tout raconter « et certaines personnes l'appellent aussi la morsure amoureuse. Mais… En fait… Ce n'est pas vraiment… aussi simple à expliquer. »

Ses pupilles étaient toujours en fente. Fly regardait le bout des canines toutes blanches de Drago quand il parlait. Il était comme hypnotisé par elles. Drago le remarqua et sourit, montrant plus franchement ses dents. Le petit brun cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

- « Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je veux plus d'explications. **J'ai besoin de plus d'explications ! **» Ordonna Dray au blond en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il détestait être mis à l'écart et ne rien savoir. Surtout si cela le concernait directement. Ça commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles de toujours devoir attendre et encore attendre pour avoirs des éclaircissements. Il voulait savoir et il allait savoir, fois de Malfoy !

Drago soupira. Bien sur que son lui plus jeune voulait des explications. Il savait très bien qu'il devait le leur en donner. Le blond sentit son mari tourner lentement la tête vers l'adolescent qui venait de parler. Harry ne ronronnait plus. Drago baissa son regard sur le visage qui était collé contre son torse. Ha! oui ! Il avait presque oublié qu'il ne fallait pas déranger son brun après son **Yonu**.

Harry regarda fixement le blond ado. Son regard faisait peur à voir. Et les deux fentes noires ne faisaient que renforcer cet effet sombre et malveillant. Son visage ne démontrait par contre aucun sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il montre légèrement ses dents serrées.

Dray se recula dans sa chaise. Il n'aimait pas du tout le regard d'Harry.

- « Tu te la fermes et tu écoutes ce que l'on veut bien te dire, point. » Harry baissa d'un ton, rendant sa voix plus froide. « Ne me dérange **plus jamais **dans un moment pareil. »

Dray hocha doucement la tête bien qu'au fond de lui il était enragé.

Harry le regardait toujours avec ce regard si froid. Il semblait être vraiment en colère, bien que le blond ne sache pas exactement pourquoi le brun réagissait aussi vivement. OK, il l'avait dérangé alors que le jeune homme avait l'air si heureux et reposé. Mais tout de même.

- « Harry… Calme-toi. » ordonna d'une voie calme Drago en déposant un baiser dans le coup du brun.

Celui-ci se ramollit immédiatement et enterra son nez dans la chemise du blond. Il respira doucement l'odeur de son mari et se remit à ronronner.

- « On vous dira tous une fois les enfants à l'école. Comme on vous la déjà dit, les explications sont longues et… Elles changeront votre perception du monde. Donc, il vaudrait mieux ne pas comprendre les choses de travers, ni mal les expliquer. » Leur dit Drago.

Ses yeux redevinrent normaux tout comme ses dents.

Pock !

Gaufrette venait de revenir avec un plein panier de fraises rouge, un bol de sucre glace et un autre de chantilly. Elle fit voleter le tout sur la table et se recula.

- « J'ai fait le plus vite possible maître Drago. Les fraises ont été lavées avec le plus grand soin. » Dis sur un ton poli l'elfe rose.

Drago lui fit un sourire indulgent.

- « Tu n'as pas fait assez vite Gaufrette. Mais rassure toi, car c'est bien moi qui ne sait pas tenir assez longtemps face à Harry. Je te remercie tout de même étant donné que tu as fait de ton mieux. »

Gaufrette sembla déçue.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée Maître Drago. » S'excusa l'elfe.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si grave. Seulement, la prochaine fois essaie de faire juste un peu plus vite s'il te plaît. Et moi je me retiendrais du mieux que je peux. » Garantis le blond.

Harry grogna légèrement à cette condition. Il n'était visiblement pas d'accord. Drago l'embrassa sur le front.

- « Voulez-vous encore de mes services Maître Drago ? » demanda Gaufrette.

- « Heum… Non… merci. Je pense que nous devrions faire vite. Le temps passe et l'heure du départ pour les enfants arrive. »

L'elfe s'inclina poliment et disparut.

- « Mon cœur, tu ne veux plus de tes fraises ? » interrogea Drago.

Harry remua et sortit sa tête de la chemise du blond puis posa sa joue contre le torse de Drago.

- « Je veux bien quelques fraises. Et toi tu n'en veux pas un peu ? » Demanda de sa voix redevenue plus douce qu'un chant de rossignol le brun qui avait un visage apaisé et tellement magnifique à ce moment-là.

Ce qui était vraiment étonnant, vu que quelques secondes plus tôt il était froid et effrayant. Mais tout était surprenant depuis que les deux Adolescents étaient arrivés ici.

- « Non merci mon ange. Tu peux manger sans moi. »

- « D'accord » dit doucement le brun.

Il alla s'asseoir sur sa propre chaise et prit une fraise du panier, la plongea dans le bol de chantilly puis de sucre et la mis dans sa bouche avec un petit gémissement de bonheur. Il s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise et réitéra son geste plusieurs fois.

Pendant ce moment, les deux adolescents ne bougeaient pas et ne parlaient plus.

Drago but son verre de jus de pomme comme si de rien n'était. Mais il y avait du changement dans l'air. L'atmosphère était plus lourde qu'un peu plus tôt.

Dray était prêt à exploser à la moindre scène étrange. Fly était quant à lui complètement dans les choux, ne comprenant pas et ne voulant comprendre que ce qu'il voulait bien.

Les minutes passèrent et Drago continuait son petit déjeuner calmement alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il essayait de se retenir de sauter sur son mari qui continuait à faire de doux petits sons en mangeant ses fraises.

- « Drago tu es sûr de ne pas en vouloir juste un peu ? Elles sont délicieuses. Tient, goûtes-en une pour voir. » Harry lui tendit une fraise avec un beau sourire innocent.

Il était complètement calme et inoffensif.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour la manger. De ce fait, il prit aussi le bout des doigts d'Harry qui rigola doucement.

- « C'est la fraise que je t'ai dit de goûter, pas mes doigts. » dit le brun sur un ton amusé.

Drago sourit sournoisement. Il avala la fraise et prit la main tentatrice dans la sienne.

- « Et en plus de ça, tu comptes me les capturer ? » demanda Harry en voulant reprendre sa main.

Drago ne le laissa pas faire. Il attrapa le bras du brun et le tira vers lui. Harry se vit obliger de se lever pour aller s'asseoir sur le blond.

- « Drago ? » questionna-t-il, perplexe sur les attentions de son mari.

- « Tu ne sais vraiment pas manger proprement mon ange. Tu t'es mi du sucre partout. » Ne fit que répondre le blond.

Dray le sentait mal. Il allait encore se passer quelque chose et il ne comptait pas laisser son _lui_ plus âgé faire des _câlins _à tout bout de champ au brun.

- « Hum… Les enfants n'ont pas besoin d'aide pour se laver ? » Demanda-t-il pour couper court aux intentions lubriques du grand blond.

Drago sembla reprendre un peu de sa retenue, mais adressa à Dray un regard agacé.

- « On ne les aurait pas envoyé se laver s'ils ne savaient pas le faire tout seul. Quelle question stupide, vraiment. » Déclara un peu agressivement le blond en prenant de sa main l'arrière tête d'Harry pour la rapprocher de la sienne.

Dray respira énergiquement. Son sang pulsait à ses tempes. Il se forçait à ne pas s'énerver. Ce qui était difficile parce que devant ses yeux il avait ce qui, justement, l'énervait.

Drago pencha sa tête sur le côté pour enlever de sa langue le sucre qu'Harry avait sur le coin des lèvres. Il le fit lentement. Ce qui enragea Dray. Puis le grand blond embrassa son mari.

Fly rougit et baissa les yeux sur son assiette vide. Il se sentait vraiment embarrasser devant ce débordement d'émotions. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. D'ailleurs au dortoir il en était le sujet de moquerie.

-

* * *

- 

**oOo ... Flash Back ... oOo**

**-**

- « Hey Harry ! Tu ne nous as pas dit qui a eu l'honneur d'avoir eu ton tout premier baiser. Alors, qui est la grande chanceuse ? » Avait demandé Seamus avec un sourire sournois le bras autour du coup d'Harry comme pour dire « Allez, dit nous tous, on n'est pote pas vrai ? » 

- « Hum… en fait… je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. » avais dit Harry en se ratatinant sur lui même.

- « Ouais c'est ça… Allez Harry ne nous fait pas supplier et dit nous qui c'est. On la connaît ? » l'avait pressé Dean.

- « Mais je ne vous mens pas. »

- « Arrête de nous faire marcher ! Toi, Harry Potter, tu n'as jamais embrassé une fille ! Et en plus, tu as déjà 15 ans. C'est l'âge ou tout commence non ? » avais demandé Seamus en posant la question aux autres garçons de la chambre.

- « Ba en fait, pour les moldus dès l'âge de 13 ans, ils commencent à prendre la grosse tête avec les filles… Et pour les sorciers, qui sont majeurs à leurs 17 ans, c'est encore plus tôt, bien qu'ils aient une espérance de vie plus longue que celle des moldus et donc aucune raison de se presser. » Neville avait expliqué ça comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

- « Merci Nev' pour ton petit cours culturel. Je me sens drôlement plus intelligent maintenant. » Avait dit Ron sur un ton amusé.

- « Je n'ai fait que répondre à la question de Seamus, c'est tout. »

- « Ouais ba en tout cas, tu t'y connais bien on dirait. » Dean avait un sourire moqueur.

- « Je vous signale que moi aussi j'ai 15 ans, les gars. Dans 2 ans je suis majeur. Il faut bien que je me connaisse un peu non ? » Avait répliqué Neville.

- « Ta raison Nev'. Mais ne perdons pas le sujet primordial de cette soirée entre gars, les mecs. Alors Harry, tu t'obstines toujours à ne pas nous révéler l'identité de ta première demoiselle. Hein ? » Ron ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

- « Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai embrassé aucune fille ! »

- « Oh ! Je sais pourquoi il ne veut pas nous le dire » c'était exclamé Dean en sautant de son lit pour aller au centre de la chambre « C'est parce que ladite demoiselle doit être horrible à regarder. Une vraie Harpie. Un monstre avec plein de boutons affreux, les cheveux gras ou extrêmement rêches comme de la paille, des dents jaunes toutes pourries et déformées, les oreilles décollées, une haleine de fauve et… Et… s'emporta Dean les bras grands ouverts qui gesticulaient dans tout les sens.

- « Wow, wow… Temps mort OK vous vous faites tous des idées. Quand je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait avec une fille, c'est que je n'ai rien fait avec une fille, point. » Essayait de calmer Harry.

- « OK. Supposons que tu n'aies jamais rien fait avec une gente demoiselle, dit nous, dans ce cas, qui pourrait te plaire. Ton style de fille. Commence par le physique. » Avait déclaré Ron.

- « Hé bien… Hum… Franchement je ne sais pas du tout. Je n'y ai jamais pensée. »

- « C'est impossible ! Tu dois forcément avoir un penchant pour les blondes, les brunes ou bien les rousses. Je ne sais pas moi ! Les filles bien formées ou alors toutes simples. Dis nous ce que tu penses vraiment. Cherche bien. » S'était étonné Seamus.

- « Bon OK… Je cherche… Hum… C'est difficile… Je… j'ai une préférence pour les blondes… Enfin, je crois. Non j'en suis sûr. Mais… tout dépend si elle m'aime vraiment. Je pense que le physique ne m'intéresse pas. C'est surtout les sentiments. Du moment qu'elle m'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Une suite de **« Oooooooh » **énamouré suivi ces paroles.

- « Qu'il est romantique notre petit Ryry ! Vous ne trouvez pas les gars ? » (Dean)

- « Oooh que c'est miiiiiignon ! Allez vient faire un gros bisou à tonton Rony mon petit poussin. » (Ron)

- « Si ce n'est pas notre Harry ça ! Toujours aussi innocent. Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme… d'après certaines filles de Poudlard. Elles disent toutes que c'est ta véritable personnalité et que tu es vraiment toi-même avec tout le monde. Parvati dit même que tu es un ange descendu du ciel pour nous sauver. Elle abuse un peu… Bien, et sinon, les blondes comment ? » (Seamus)

- « De quoi les blondes ?… Ah… oui alors heu….Une blonde, cheveux courts, d'un blond clair, la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Elle serait… de grande de taille. Pas trop de formes… vous voyez… sa… sa poitrine. Je ne trouve pas ça très… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. » (Harry)

- « Hé ba voilà ! C'est déjà un bon début. Dit nous quel genre de caractère. Une sauvage ? Une intello ? Une timide ? Une énergétique ? Alors, alors, Dit-Nous-Tout ! » (Ron)

- « Alors là… Vous m'en posez une bonne. C'est bien plus difficile. » (Harry)

- « Moi je te verrais bien avec une timide. »(Neville)

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Neville ! Lui-même est déjà assez timide comme ça, il n'a pas besoin d'être en plus avec une nana qui rougit toutes les deux secondes pour un rien. » (Dean)

- « Hey ! Je ne rougis pas toutes les deux secondes, moi ! C'est quoi cette insinuation douteuse ? » (Harry)

- « Mais je n'ai jamais dit que toi aussi tu rougissais toutes les deux secondes. T'es timide certes, mais pas au point d'en devenir rouge toutes les deux secondes... » (Dean)

- « Tu me rassures. » (Harry)

- « … Toi, c'est toutes les trois. » avait fini par dire Dean avec un grand sourire.

- « Mensonge ! » (Harry)

- « OK ok! J'avoue, j'ai menti. Je plaisante mon petit brun. » (Dean)

- « Chui pas ton p'tit brun. » (Harry)

- « Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »(Dean)

- « Et comment ! » (Harry)

- « Vous avez fini tous les deux ? » (Ron)

- « Harry, tu nous réponds ? » (Seamus)

- « De quoi ? » (Harry)

- « La question. Le caractère de ta blonde. » (Ron)

- « Ah oui ! » (Harry)

- « Tu deviens infirme avec le temps. C'est effrayant à voir. » (Ron)

- « Dis carrément que je me fais vieux pendant que t'y es. Vraiment n'importe quoi, j'te jure. Tu veux voir quelque chose de vraiment effrayant ? Là, maintenant ? » (Harry)

- « Je rigole. Vas-y, on t'écoute. » (Ron)

- « C'était quoi déjà la question ? » (Harry)

- « Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Harry, tu le fais exprès, c'est ça ? » (Ron)

- « Oh c'est bon les gars, je plaisantais moi aussi. Visiblement, nous n'avons pas le même sens de l'humour. » (Harry)

- « Faut dire que tes plaisanteries ne sont pas vraiment dans le registre des dites plaisanteries. » (Dean)

- « Tu essaies de me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas marrant ? » (Harry)

- « Ba… Heum… » (Dean)

- « C'est bon, j'ai compris bande de nul ! » (Harry)

- « Oooh. Je crois qu'on l'a blessé, les gars ! Notre petit Harry nous boude. Beuuuh.» (Seamus)

- « Je ne boude pas ! Je cherche une réponse à votre stupide question. C'est tout ! » (Harry)

- « Ta raison Seamus. Notre petit brun tout mimi nous boude. Ça me fend le cœur en deux. » (Ron)

- « Et moi ça me le fend en trois. J'ai mal, si mal. Harry, pardonne-nous ! Je t'en supplie » (Dean)

- « Bande de… de… Raaaa. J'vous déteste ! » (Harry)

- « Nous aussi on t'aime Harry ! » (Neville)

- « Tu t'y mets toi aussi Neville ? J'y crois pas ! Vous êtes tous contre moi. » (Harry)

- « Mais on t'aimeuuuuuuuh » (Dean, Neville, Seamus, Ron)

- « Vous êtes incorrigibles. » (Harry)

- « C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes. » (Ron)

- « Ça reste à vérifier. » (Harry)

- « Explique-toi un peu. Que l'on comprenne le fond de tes pensées. » (Dean)

- « Alors pour répondre à votre question… » (Harry)

- « Harry ! Réponds ! » (Dean)

- « Mais c'est ce que je compte faire. » (Harry)

- « Tu sais très bien de quelle question je te parle. » (Dean)

- « Ouais, celle sur le caractère de ma blonde. » (Harry)

- « C'est encore une de tes plaisanteries… qui n'en est pas une ? Ou tu ne le fais pas exprès cette fois ? » (Ron)

- « De quoi parles- tu Ron ? Vous voulez savoir comment je vois la mentalité d'une fille qui me taperait dans l'œil. Alors, je vais vous le dire. » (Harry)

- « Ouais. On t'écoute. » (Neville)

- « Hey Nev' ! Moi je voulais qu'il nous dise qu'il nous aime. » (Dean)

- « Alors, elle serait intelligente, habile dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Je l'imagine… parfois railleuse, mais subtile quand elle le fait. L'ironie ferait partie d'elle. J'aimerais bien qu'elle me fasse ressentir son importance, un peu comme si elle était noble, qu'elle ait de la prestance dans ses gestes, dans sa voix, tout en elle. » (Harry)

- « Wooh ! Hé ba Harry, pour une description à là va-vite, tu l'as bien discernée ta meuf. » (Ron)

- « On aurait dit la description de Drago Malfoy. » (Neville)

Harry rougit sans savoir pourquoi.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Neville. Malfoy ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » (Ron)

- « C'était juste une remarque. » (Neville)

- « Mais c'est vrai que… Dit moi Harry, de quelle couleur serait ses yeux ? » (Dean)

- « Bleue ou gris, mais j'ai une préférence pour les yeux gris. Ils sont superbes est assez rare. » (Harry)

- « Drago Malfoy a les yeux gris. » (Neville)

- « Mais t'as pas fini avec lui, bon sang ! » (Ron)

- « Oh, c'est bon, je ne dis plus rien. » (Neville)

- « Neville a raison. Une blonde, cheveux courts et clairs. Une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Les yeux couleur gris tempête Un caractère pourri… » (Seamus)

- « Hey » (Harry)

- « Ba quoi ? C'est vrai, l'ironie fera parti d'elle et en plus elle serait subtile quand elle te raillera devant tout le monde. En bref une vraie peste, mais intelligente. Une grande de taille sans trop de formes. Et une noble, donc un Sang Pur, tout comme Malfoy… Dit moi Harry… Tu ne serais pas- » (Seamus)

- « Vous allez le lâcher avec vos conneries ! » (Ron)

- « Réponds juste à notre question petite brun. Tu ne serais pas, comme qui dirait, attiré par Malfoy ? » (Seamus)

- « Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! » (Ron)

- « Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on parle Ronald Weasley ! » (Dean)

- « Harry n'est même pas gay ! Il nous parle d'une fille, Merlin, UNE FILLE ! Pourquoi parler de Malfoy ? » (Ron)

- « Parce que c'est suspect. Trop de coïncidences. De toute façon, c'est juste une question. Pourquoi, TOI, réagis-tu comme ça ? » (Seamus)

- « Comment ça ? » (Ron)

- « Tu t'énerves tout de suite alors que ce n'est même pas tes histoires. C'est louche comme attitude non ? » (Seamus)

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! » (Ron)

- « À d'autres ! Tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas. » (Dean)

- « Vraiment n'importe quoi ! » (Ron)

- « Hey… je peux en placer une ? » (Harry)

- « On parle entre grands p'tit brun. » (Dean)

- « On a le même âge crétin ! » (Harry)

- « Ouais, mais se que je voulais dire c'est que nous parlons de chose qui te dépasse de loin. » (Dean)

- « Vous parlez de moi. » (Harry)

- « C'est vrai aussi. » (Dean)

- « Mais alors…, je peux y participer. » (Harry)

- « Non, tu risques de nous gêner avec toutes tes questions. » (Dean)

- « Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je ne poserais pas une tonne de questions ! » (Harry)

- « Oh si, tu en poseras. On te connaît Harry. Tu ne sais presque rien sur les filles et autre. La preuve, tu n'en as jamais embrassé une. » (Dean)

- « Et Neville alors ? Il ne là jamais fait lui non plus ! » (Harry)

- « Neville, c'est autre chose. » (Seamus)

- « J'ai déjà embrassé une fille, je vous ferais dire. » (Neville)

- « Qui ça ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? » (Harry)

- « C'était Luna. Je ne pensais pas que sa vous intéresserez. En plus, c'est elle qui m'est tombée dessus par accident dans les escaliers, donc… » (Neville)

- « Nan, mais de toute façon, là n'est pas la question. Vous parlez de moi et de Malfoy. J'ai le droit de poser quelques questions si j'en ai envie ! » (Harry)

- « Bon OK, fait comme tu veux, mais si tu ne comprends pas tout ce que l'on dit, ne vient pas te plaindre ok ? » (Dean)

- « Bien sûr ! » (Harry)

- « Alors Ron, que nous caches-tu ? » (Seamus)

- « Mais rien du tout je vous dis ! » (Ron)

- « Tu vas parler oui ! » (Dean)

- « Non » (Ron)

- « HAAA ! Ça prouve que tu as bien quelque chose à nous cacher et que tu ne veux pas nous le dire ! » (Seamus)

- « Tous des cinglés. »(Ron)

- « Crache le morceau rouquin ! Allez, entre potes. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » (Dean)

- « Allez Ron !» (Neville)

- « S'il te plaît Rony. »(Seamus)

- « Tu sais quelque chose sur moi et Malfoy ? » (Harry)

- « Bon OK OK, vous me prenez trop la tête ! Harry et Malfoy n'arrêtent pas de se regardaient en cours et dans la grande Salle à chaque repas.»(Ron)

- « Je l'avais aussi remarqué. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dit que la blonde d'Harry ressemblait beaucoup à Malfoy. »(Neville)

- « Quoi ! Quoi ! Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je ne regarde jamais Malfoy à chaque cours ni dans la grande Salle ! » (Harry)

- « C'est pourtant vrai Harry. Depuis le début de l'année, tu ne fais que ça. Lui aussi c'est pareil. Ce qui fait peur à voir. » (Neville)

- « Il…. Il me regarde ? Moi ? Wow… c'est hem… vraiment… haha… wow… je... » (Harry)

- « Vous avez vu cette réaction les gars ? »(Seamus)

- « Oh non, pas ça ! » (Ron)

- « Il est tout rouge notre petit Harry mimi. Sa veux tout dire. » (Dean)

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Ça veut dire quoi ?» (Harry)

- « Tu ne comprends pas, ba t'en pis pour toi. » (Dean)

- « Mais non, dites moi. » (Harry)

- « Chute ! Je t'avais dit que tu ne comprendrais pas tout. Tu es beaucoup trop hum….Inculte sur ce sujet de discussion. Bon les mecs… On est tous réduits à la même conclusion ? » (Dean)

- « Ouais, moi je crois bien. Harry ne se rend compte de rien alors que ça crève les yeux si on est un tant soit peu attentif.»(Neville)

- « Mouais, mais c'est pas sur, les gars. Ne vous pressez pas trop. On se fait peut-être des idées. »(Ron)

- « Je veux des explications ! »(Harry)

- « Harryyyyyy… On parle de chose sérieuse là. Il est presque une heure du matin. Va te coucher si tu ne comprends rien. » (Dean)

- « Mais tu me prends pour qui ? » (Harry)

- « Pour notre ami qui aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de main… hum… finalement d'un gros coup de main. » (Dean)

- « Hé ce n'est pas en me disant d'aller me coucher par ce que je ne comprends rien que tout s'arrangera ? Expliquez-moi. Je ne sais pas moi ! Vous n'avez cas tout m'apprendre. Je ne suis pas un gamin !» (Harry)

- « Tâche beaucoup trop lourde pour nous. Et de plus, je suis sur qu'une **certaine personne **ne serait pas du tout, mais pas du tout, contente si l'on t'apprend **tout**. Vu le caractère de cet individu. Vos mieux ne pas si coller trop longtemps. Hein les gars ? Je n'ai pas raison ? » (Dean)

- « M'en fou ! Moi je n'ai pas peur de ce petit con snobinard ! Mais vu que je ne me vois pas du tout apprendre **certaines choses **à Harry… en fait, vous voyez de quoi je parle… je décide de ne pas tout lui dire pour le moment. Il risque de toute façon de ne pas comprendre. »(Ron)

- « Dites tout de suite que je ne suis qu'un putain de gros crétin qui n'y connaît absolument rien à… à votre monde de jeunes ados ! Je sais bien que je suis parfois stupide, mais je ne demande cas apprendre par Merlin ! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? » (Harry)

- « Harry… calme-toi. On ne voulez pas te-»(Ron)

- « La ferme ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Tout le monde sait toujours tout sur moi avant moi même, de toute façon ! J'en ai l'habitude maintenant. Mais je… je ne mis fait toujours pas. Même vous…. Vous êtes pareille, et ça fait mal. Je suis peu être mélodramatique, mais c'est se que je ressens vraiment et vous ne pouvez pas réellement le comprendre ça… ce sentiment que tu as à découvert 24/24h, 7/7j. Même en présence de tes propres amis. Que tu ne peux jamais rien cacher . Tout le monde te connaît. Tout le monde sait tout sur toi et peut même prévoir chacun de tes mouvements. Être l'attraction numéro un, partout où tu vas. C'est insupportable ! » (Harry)

- « … » (Ron)

- « … » (Dean)

- « … » (Seamus)

- « … » (Neville)

- « Non… Vous ne… vous ne comprenez pas ces choses là. Tout comme moi qui ne comprends pas les vôtres. Cela vous semble peut-être bête à croire, mais… Je ne comprends vraiment pas certaines de vos discussions qui pourtant, pour vous, vous paraissent si simples et naturelles. Mais moi je… je ne suis pas comme vous… je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer…. » (Harry)

- « … » (Tous les garçons)

- « … je vais m'expliquer d'une autre façon. Vous voulez écouter une histoire ? L'histoire d'un petit garçon ? » (Harry)

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

- « Il s'appelait Potty. Enfin… ça… c'était ses camardes de classe qui l'appelaient ainsi. Sinon chez lui c'était Potter, mon garçon ou monstre. Mais le plus souvent c'était '' la vermine''. Il n'avait que 8 ans quand il franchit de son pied pour la première fois de sa vie une école. Toutes les années d'avant, il les avait passées enfermé chez lui par son Oncle et sa Tante. Ils ne voulaient pas que le monstre soit découvert. Surtout pas ! C'était à peine s'il pouvait sortir de son placard sous l'escalier, qui était sa chambre jusqu'à ses 11 ans.

L'enfant était vraiment… Seul.

Il ne savait pas bien parler alors ne parlons même pas de la lecture ou de l'écriture, ni même de simplement tenir un stylo correctement pour colorier un simple dessin. Mais dès qu'il apprit qu'il allait enfin sortir de sa prison pour pouvoir faire comme tous les autres enfants de son âge, il s'était senti si heureux. Tellement euphorique qu'il ne dormit même pas de la nuit pour être sur que le lendemain matin on ne l'oublierait pas pour son tout premier jour d'école. S'il restait réveiller, il ne serait pas en retard et donc déjà près pour le grand jour.

Un jour merveilleux pensait-il.

Il aurait d'autres amis que ceux qu'il imaginait. Car il avait plein d'amis imaginaires. Oui…plein. Mais au fil du temps, il comprit que ce n'était pas du tout pareil dans la réalité. Les Dragons, les sirènes, les fées, les licornes et tout plein d'autres choses… n'était que fabulation, divagation d'un enfant solitaire. Néanmoins, il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas oublier… Une chose magnifique.

Un petit garçon tout blond, habiller tout en blanc de la tête au pied. Avec quelques bordures en or. Un visage angélique et blanc comme de la porcelaine. Des yeux… des yeux vraiment… Incroyable. Un gris perle inégalable. Tout simplement, sublime.

Il s'appelait Dragon. L'ange Dragon. L'ange du petit garçon solitaire.

Potty ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Un moment beaucoup trop court. Il ne sent rappelle toujours pas clairement, même 8 ans plus tard. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand il avait 7 ans. Un an avant qu'il n'entre à l'école. C'était ses tout premiers amis. Même s'ils ne s'étaient échangé que quelques mots dont il ne se rappelle que le prénom. Dragon.

C'était la toute première fois que Potty parlait avec un autre enfant de son âge sans compter son cousin qui vivait dans la même maison que lui.

Depuis, le petit garçon ne rêver que de lui. Il l'appelait son **prince charmant,** **son ange. **Aujourd'hui encore il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser. Il voudrait vraiment le revoir, juste une seule fois. Rien qu'une seule. Il se demande même parfois ce qu'il pouvait ressentir si un jour, il était dans les bras de son prince tout vêtu de blanc. Car le petit blond était plus grand que lui de taille. Mais dés qu'il y repensait, Potty se traitait de crétin fini et rougissait comme pas possible. Pourquoi pensait-il ce genre de chose ? Se demandait-il. Mais personne n'était là pour lui expliquer.

Potty n'avait pas d'amis.

Une fois qu'il serait entré à l'école, il s'en ferait des amis avec qui parler, s'amuser, rire. Mais il s'était fait de belles illusions. Dehors c'était bien pire que dans son petit placard sombre avec ses amis imaginaires.

Les enfants étaient tellement… monstrueux avec lui. Le petit garçon, qui maintenant a 15 ans, se rappelle très bien de la chanson que l'on avait faite sur lui. Une petite comptine qui amusait tout le monde dans son école.

C'est Potty l'abruti.

Quand il passe, fait lui une farce.

C'est un crétin qui ne sert à rien.

Frappe-le, il ne fait rien.

Traite-le, il ne dit rien.

C'est un crétin, il ne vaut rien.

Pire qu'un babouin, qui crie coin coin.

Potty, Potty

Il fait pipi

Potty, Potty,

C'est dans son lit,

Potty, Potty,

Dudley là dit.

Potty, Potty,

T'n'es pas joli, mon cher ami.

À non, c'est vrai,

Tu n'as pas d'amis

Pauvre de toi,

Ce n'est pas pour toi.

Lalala

L'idiot numéro un.

C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

Potty, Potty.

Un abruti fini, fini.

Hihihi

Cette… Cette chanson le suivit pendant les 3 ans ou il était écolier. À 11 ans, il quitta cette école pour une plus grande, plus majestueuse, plus célèbre et plus belle. Poudlard. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui. À 11 ans, il n'était toujours pas très futé. Il n'avait fait que 3 ans d'école avant d'entrée au collège. Ce qui était vraiment difficile pour lui de suivre les cours correctement. Mais il avait trouvé des amis. Il n'était plus seul. Cependant, les ennuis continuaient tout de même pour lui.

Ses amis et beaucoup d'autres personnes pensaient qu'il était un idiot qui ne comprenait rien à rien. En 4 ans à Poudlard, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que ses amis semblaient le trouver de plus en plus stupide et encombrant. Quelqu'un d'à part qui devrait plutôt aller se coucher, que de rester debout entre amis à se connaître, à apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Potty reste Potty.

Quoi qu'il veuille.

Quoi qu'il fasse.

**Potty c'est l'abrutit. **

**Tant qu'on le prend comme tel. **

Un pauvre idiot qui va maintenant faire dodo.

Dans son lit, seul, mais bien au chaud.

Son prince l'attend.

Dragon,

L'ange tout vêtu de blanc. »

Et Harry s'était levé souplement, comme il en avait l'habitude. Dans son pyjama trop grand. Sans un regard pour les quatre garçons silencieux. Il était allé se coucher sous ses couvertures. Se roulant en boule, la tête sous la housse de couette.

Si seulement son ange était là.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Harry s'était endormi, Ron prit parole d'une voix calme et lente, les yeux levés vers le plafond, regardant un point imaginaire.

- « Il est vraiment… » (Ron)

- « … Gay » (Neville)

- « Et depuis tellement… »(Ron)

- « … longtemps » (Seamus)

- « C'est tout simplement… » (Ron)

- « … Incroyable » (Dean)

- « Et il ne le sait même… » (Ron)

- « …pas » (Neville)

- « Il ne s'en rend même pas…. » (Ron)

- « … Compte » (Seamus)

- « Ça, c'est vraiment nôtre… » (Ron)

- « … Harry Potter. » (Dean)

- « Potty l'abruti qui ne comprend même pas qu'il a de véritables… » (Ron)

- «… Amis » (Neville)

- « Des amis soudés et… » (Ron)

- « … Unis » (Seamus)

- « On va l'aider à se… » (Ron)

- « … Caser » (Dean)

- « Même si c'est avec l'autre… » (Ron)

- « … enfoiré » (Neville)

- « Pour le bonheur de notre petit… » (Ron)

- « … protéger » (Seamus)

- « Les gars… j'ai envie de… » (Ron)

- « … Pleurer. » (Dean)

Et les garçons s'étaient souri difficilement alors qu'il avait toutes les larmes aux yeux puis ils fixèrent le plafond sans rien dire d'autre pendant un moment.

- « C'est une promesse, les mecs ! On réussira coûte que coûte. » (Ron)

- « Ouais ! » (les trois autres)

-

* * *

- 

**oOo ... Fin Flash Back ... oOo**

**-

* * *

**

**- **

- « POTTER ! »

Hein ?

- « POTTER ! OH je te parle ! »

- « Oh c'est bon Malfoy, je t'entends très bien. » répondit Fly en sortant de ses pensées.

- « Ouais c'est ça. Ça fait plus de 5 fois au moins que je t'appelle. J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort pétrifié d'horreur face au spectacle atroce que de se voir soit même avec son pire ennemi en train de s'embrasser. » Dit Dray.

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « Attends, mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ! Ils étaient sous tes yeux et tu n'as rien vu ! »

- « Mm… non. » dit distraitement Harry.

Il n'était pas en état de penser correctement après se souvenir.

- « Tu voulais ?… » Demanda-t-il tout de même.

- « On sort de table. Il faut aller à la bibliothèque. Les triplets doivent y passer après leur douche. » Expliqua Dray en se levant de table.

Fly hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Puis se tourna vers les deux jeunes adultes qui se levaient à leur tour.

_« J'étais dans les nuages pendant combien de temps moi ? » _se demanda Fly.

Il suivit le brun adulte qui les conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bibliothèque pendant que le grand blond allé voir où en était les enfants.

La bibliothèque était sublime. Grande et remplie de livres de toute sorte. Un vrai trésor.

- « Woh… Hermione serait au paradis ici ! » S'exclama Fly en levant la tête pour voir que les étagères s'élavaient à au moins quatre mètres de hauteur tout le long des murs.

Il y avait une grande table en bois verni qui trônait au milieu de la grande salle. Et une énorme fenêtre qui conduisait à une terrasse en hauteur, qui n'avait rien d'un petit balcon.

Harry adulte sourit en entendant ça.

- « Hermione à une bibliothèque beaucoup plus développée que la nôtre Fly. À notre époque bien sure. Pas à la vôtre. Ce que tu vois ici n'est rien comparé à chez elle. C'est incroyable ce qu'elle peut être passionné quand elle s'y met. » Lui dit-il.

Tout d'un coup, Fly se posa une question intérieure. Hermione chez elle… mais avec qui d'autre ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il voulait savoir.

- « Avec qui Hermione est elle ? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit encore plus.

- « Avec qui elle vit, tu veux dire ? » Fly hoche la tête « Elle vie avec une personne que tu ne connais pas encore. Dommage hein ? » Harry souri gentiment.

- « Quoi ?… Mais… mais elle était sensée être avec Ron, non ? Tout le monde le colporté derrière leur dos. » Émit Fly, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- « Tant mieux. Ils nous ont fait une énorme faveur en nous évitant d'avoir à supporter des morveux mi-belettes mi-castors. » Révéla d'un ton mesquin Dray, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Fly ne prit même pas la peine de lui répliquer quoique ce soit.

- « Comment ça se fait ? Ron est avec qui dans ce cas ? » Interrogea-t-il.

_« Voilà ce que j'attendais. Hé hé. Ça risque d'être amusant. Dommage que Drago n'est pas encore là pour voir leur réaction. Mwou hou hou. Je vais m'amuser un peu. » _Pensa Harry.

- « Ron est avec………………………………… Blaise Zabini. » déclara Harry un sourire plus qu'amuser aux lèvres.

Il a eu un gros silence.

- « **QUOI ! **» cria Drago complètement catastrophé une fois qu'il a repris ses esprits « C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ENCORE ? BORDEL, C'EST LA QUATRIÈME DIMENSION ICI ! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains d'une manière désespérée.

- « Blaise… Zabini… Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. Mmh… Blai-zeuuu… Za-bi-ni… C'est qui déjà ? » Demanda Harry adolescent qui réfléchissait un doigt sous le menton.

Dray gémi pitoyablement entre ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Potter était un vrai crétin. Il le sentait. Il allait craquer c'était sur et certain.

Harry rit doucement, les yeux plissez, un joli et doux sourire aux lèvres, une main devant la bouche comme pour cacher sous amusement.

- « Blaise Zabini est le meilleur ami de Drago. Tu la déjà vu plusieurs fois, mais tu n'y as pas fait attention. » Expliqua Harry.

- « Oh. Heum… et ? »

Dray leva brusquement la tête vers le petit microbe nommé Harry Potter. Ça y est. C'était de trop. Il avait craqué.

- « Et… ET ! … **ET ! Ton putain de rouquin de merde ose sortir avec mon meilleur ami ! **Il ose ! **IL OSE !** Qu'il le touche d'un seul de ses misérables doigts crasseux et s'en est fini pour lui. Blaise mérite mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Si jamais ce sale pouilleux de déchet ose lui faire le moindre mal, **je le tuerais **! **JE LE TUERAIS !** » Rugi Dray devenant un peu rouge sur les joues.

Il avait le souffle court. Les yeux furieux.

Le petit brun ne comprenait pas cette fureur. Lui, il n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Ron faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui.

Pourquoi Malfoy semblait-il si… protecteur envers Zabini ? Peut-être qu'à leur époque Malfoy et Zabini étaient plus que des meilleurs amis ? Bien plus…

Soudain Fly se sentit mal. Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Malfoy qui le regardait toujours avec autant de rage.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait mal sans savoir pourquoi. Le regard de Malfoy lui faisait mal. Mais pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis la rentrée en 5ème années qu'il ressentait ça, mais là, c'était plus puissant, plus douloureux. Il voulut même pendant une seconde se réfugier dans les bras du blond en colère comme pour ce faire pardonner, pour se rassurer que le blond ne le laissera pas. Cette sensation disparut bien vite, laissant Harry complètement vide, triste et désorienté.

Le blond devait être jaloux, se disait Harry en baissant les yeux au sol. Jaloux, car Zabini était avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

_Blaise mérite mieux. Beaucoup mieux ! _

Malfoy voulait sans doute vouloir dire par là que Zabini le méritait lui, Malfoy. Car il était mieux que Ron, d'après lui.

La douleur dans la poitrine d'Harry augmenta lui coupant le souffle pendant quelques secondes.

Pour se venger de roux, Malfoy s'était sans doute mis avec lui, Harry, pour que Ron soit mécontent. Mais Ron n'aimer pas Harry alors le roux ne pouvait pas ressentir la même jalousie que Malfoy.

Malfoy s'était servi de lui. Il s'était servi d'Harry. Le petit brun avait mal… Vraiment mal.

Et lui comme un bête il n'y avait vu que du feu. Maintenant, ils étaient mariés depuis des années. Ils avaient des enfants. Et…. Et il était même enceint du blond.

Harry regarda le ventre rond de son lui plus âgé et étouffa un sanglot étranglé. Il avait était si stupide. Tellement stupide. Il s'était laissé faire par le blond. Ils avaient fait c'est **_choses _**ensemble. C'est chose pour avoir un bébé. En y repensant, Harry se sentit malade rien que d'imaginer les scènes. Malfoy au-dessus de lui. Malfoy en lui. Malfoy qui va et vient dans son… son….

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour ne pas laissait échapper un seul son. Pourtant, il avait l'air si heureux avec Malfoy. Et les enfants aussi. Alors pourquoi ?

Ses mèches sombres cachaient aux autres son état de tourment.

Malfoy devait bien se marrer. Harry devait sans doute se laissait faire docilement, en toute confiance. Le blond pouvait donc être fier d'avoir réussi à tromper Harry Potter et le mettre dans son lit jusqu'à qu'il porte ses enfants. Harry qui, même des années plus tard, n'avait encore rien compris et souriait comme un bien heureux… Stupide !

**Stupide crétin ! **

_Potty l'abrutit. _

_Potty reste Potty. _

_Quoi qu'il veuille. _

_Quoi qu'il fasse. _

Ses mains tremblèrent. Il ferma les yeux, la tête baissée.

Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Il sera toujours un idiot. Le futur vient de le confirmé.

- « Harry ? » appela doucement Harry adulte qui savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le petit brun ne répondit rien. Tout son corps tremblait maintenant. Il porta sa deuxième main à sa bouche puis essuya ses larmes, mais elles revenaient. Toujours plus lourdes, plus grosses, plus douloureuses.

- « Harry ? » appela toujours aussi doucement le brun en se rapprochant du plus petit.

Il n'avait pas prévu que cette révélation tourne mal.

Harry renifla tristement. Et la tête toujours baissée, parla dans un souffle à peine audible.

- « Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

L'adulte recula d'un pas comme frapper par les mots du petit brun.

Harry ado continua à murmurer lentement comme s'il était ailleurs.

- « Un stupide abruti qui ne comprend rien. Regarde… Tu te fais avoir par tout le monde. Tu es tellement misérable. » Sa voix ne changer pas du tout, toujours aussi lente et dénué de sentiment. « Même avec des années en plus, tu es toujours aussi pathétique. Dis-moi Harry… Combien de gens sont morts pour toi ? Combien de gens se moquent de toi ? On dirait une histoire mélodramatique. Tu ne trouves pas ? Ça en est presque amusant. » Harry sourit sans sincérité, il semblait vide « Ta vie se limite à être un pauvre type souriant. Comment ai-je pu devenir ce que tu es en ce moment ? Comment puis-je être encore plus misérable et stupide que je ne le suis maintenant ? C'est… C'est vraiment navrant. Regarde-toi avec ton gros ventre… Tu te laisses faire comme une chienne. Malfoy te prend par derrière et t'aimes ça. Tu le laisses même t'engrosser. Tu portes ses enfants. C'est dégueulasse. Tu me dégoûtes. C'est vraiment répugnant. Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de moi toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas que Malfoy enfile son sexe dans mon cul à chaque fois que l'envie lui prend de le faire. Ça me donne envie de gerber rien que dit penser. »

Harry adulte s'était reculé jusqu'à la table. Il avait l'air horrifié. Complètement bouleversé par les paroles de son lui plus jeune. Il se sentait mal. L'adolescent était déçu et dégoûté par ce qu'il était devenu. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il porta une main un ses lèvres tremblantes.

Drago, lui était totalement ébranlé par l'attitude du si gentil Saint Potter. Il n'était plus du tout en colère. Harry Potter qui était sensé jouer le héros du monde entier était, sous ses yeux, en train de se descendre tout seul face à son lui du futur. Et il se descendait comme jamais il n'avait descendu personne. Drago n'aimait vraiment pas voir ça. Pas Potter. Pas de cette bouche là. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, celui-ci faisait-il une telle chose ? Potter adulte n'avait rien fait qui puisse susciter un tel mépris.

Voir le jeune adulte si bouleverser par les propos du petit brun faisait quelque chose de bizarre à Drago. Sa poitrine se serrait à cette image. Le brun qui était si joyeux et doux il n'y avait que quelques minutes. Le même brun qui avait rigolé sans aucune gène à la réplique de Drago le soir ou Potter ado avait fait son explication bidon sur la baguette pour cheveux. Se brun qui était collé à lui (même si c'était son futur lui) sur les divans du salon le soir de leur arriver. Celui-là même qui pleurait en ce moment en regardant avec des yeux grands ouverts, une main devant la bouche, l'ado brun.

Harry (l'adolescent) leva lentement son regard vers le jeune homme enceint qui se tenait d'une main sur le rebord de la table comme pour ne pas tomber. Une fois le regard encré dans celui d'en face il parla d'une voie triste.

- « Pourquoi tu es aussi bête Potty ?… Tu aurais dû mourir avec tes parents. _Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu veuilles, Potty restera Potty. On te frappe, tu ne dis rien. On te traite, tu ne dis rien_. Ça a toujours été comme ça et ça le restera. Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils disaient autrefois. Tu sais que ton prince n'existe pas. Ta vie est pitoyable. Laisse-toi mourir ce sera mieux pour tout le monde et pour toi. Mais n'en fait pas tout un cinéma surtout. Tu meurs, point. Pas de drame niaiseux. J'ai horreur de la pitié. Cette vie ressemble déjà assez à un roman dramatique plein de mélancolie et de pleurs. Meurs Potty, meurs. Tu n'es plus qu'une chienne à son maître maintenant. Tu te rends compte, un homme qui porte un enfant. On aura tout vu n'est-ce pas ? Tu es ridicule avec ton apparence de femme enceinte. Mais t'aimes ça hein ? T'aimes quand il est au-dessus de toi. T'aimes quand il s'enfonce en toi. La preuve… Tu portes ses enfants et tu restes avec lui pendant des années. Tu t'es même marié. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ? Tu t'es senti seul ? Et bien, meurs. C'est simple. On décédé tous un jour Potty. » Harry ado souris encore une fois sans bonheur « Et oh fait… Arrête de chialer comme une fille. Ça me donne envie de vomir de me voir comme ça. »

Le jeune adulte s'effondra au sol les deux mains cachant son visage. Impossible de luter contre les larmes. Même s'il savait que le jeune brun n'était pas dans son état normal, car lui-même avait déjà était comme ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

Le jeune Harry s'accroupit au sol prêt du brun en pleur et baissa la tête pour essayer de voir le visage de l'autre au travers des mains.

- « Oui… vraiment pathétique. » confirma-t-il pour lui-même le petit brun en se relavant.

Drago bouillonnait. Comment ce sal petit con pouvait-il être aussi horrible avec lui-même ? C'était tout simplement ignoble. Comment pouvait-on se détester soit même à ce point-là. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire ce genre de chose aussi blessante. Visiblement, il s'était trompé sur le compte du mignon petit Harry, tout timide et innocent. **Mon cul, oui ! Lui, mignon et innocent ! Un véritable enfoiré,** **plus tôt !**

- « Potter tu n'es qu'un- » commença Drago les points tellement serrés que sa main était encore plus blanche que de la neige.

Pock !

Drago adulte avait transplanté directement dans la bibliothèque en sentant que son mari n'allait pas bien. Il vit la scène devant ses yeux. C'est à dire son brun à terre dans un mauvais état. Il fonça vers son mari assis au sol qui pleurait toujours silencieusement en émettant quelque sanglot.

Drago prit Harry (enceint) dans ses bras et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux. Que s'était-il passé ?

- « Que se passe-t- il mon ange ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda d'un ton doux le blond en essuyant tendrement les larmes du brun.

- « **NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! **» hurla Harry ado au grand blond qui se senti voltigé jusqu'à l'étagère à au moins quatre mètres du brun au sol.

Les livres tombèrent à terre ainsi que le blond. Dray ouvrit en grand ses yeux, ni revenant pas. Potter avait fait fort.

- « Non ! Drago ! » Gémis le brun enceint en tendant une main vers le tas de livres.

- « **TOI laisse-le ! Tu ne vois toujours pas qu'il se fou de ta gueule ? _Mon ange_, ose-t-il dire. MON ANGE ! Je vais lui en foutre moi des anges ! Il va aller les retrouver au paradis. S'il y a une place pour les putains de gros menteur et enfoiré comme lui, là-bas ! » **

Le petit brun était dans une colère sans nom. Jamais Dray n'avait vu sa.

Les petites disputes entre lui et le brun étaient bien moins impressionnantes. Même si quelques fois Potter était énervé au point de faire un peu de vent autour de lui. Là, ce n'était plus du tout la même chose. C'était prenant, puissant.

La respiration de Drago se fit plus rapide. Il était surpris, mais en même temps existé par temps de puissance qui était apparue d'un seul coup en la simple présence de son lui plus âgé.

L'air était lourd, rempli de magie brute, sauvage. Ça vous prenait aux tripes.

Inconsciemment, Dray eu un sourire euphorique.

Le grand Drago se releva facilement. Il s'épousseta avec nonchalance et remit une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

Puis il fit face au jeune brun déchaîné. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux sans rien dire. Puis écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- « Oh non… » Souffla t-il « Pas ça . »

- « **Ne me regarde pas, sale traître ! **» hurla l'adolescent en faisant un geste rageur de la main qui balaya Drago comme une feuille sous le vent, contre une autre étagère qui s'effondra.

- « Harry, ne fait pas ça. Calme-toi s'il te plaît. » Dis d'une voix étranglée le brun qui était toujours au sol.

Fly baissa brusquement son regard vers le jeune homme.

- « **Non ! Il doit payer ! Ce n'est qu'un menteur ! Et toi tu te laisses faire ! » **

Drago se releva encore une fois du sol. Aucun signe de douleur ne se reflétait sur lui. Ce qui enragea le petit brun colérique. Drago mit ses mains dans ses poches, l'air tranquille.

- « Tu peux me faire voltiger partout ou tu veux petit, mais tu n'arriveras pas à me faire le moindre mal. Je suis beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le penses. Dis moi au moins pourquoi tu me traites de menteur. » Demanda calmement Drago.

_« Surtout ne pas le brusquer. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Encaisser les coups sans broncher, se contrôler pour ne pas s'énerver contre lui. Surtout pas. ET ne pas céder à l'envie immense de pendre mon brun du sol pour qu'il se sente mieux. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Ça risque de tout gâcher et d'énerver encore plus le petit. » _Se dit Drago.

- « Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Tu te sers de moi pour rendre jaloux Ron ! » Rugis le petit brun.

« _Houla ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous sort ? Ronald Weasley ? Que vient-il faire dans l'histoire lui ? » _Pensa Drago alors que le plus jeune blond en tomba presque sur le cul.

- « Pourquoi voudrais-je rendre jaloux Ronald ? Mais le plus important, comment aurais-je pu me marier et avoir une famille avec toi si je ne t'aimais pas ? Tu crois vraiment que je me sacrifierais **moi-même**, toute ma vie avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas pour rendre jaloux un de tes amis. C'est ridicule. Je ne te ferai jamais ça Harry. »

- « **MENTEUR ! **Tu ne voulais pas de moi. C'est de Blaise Zabini que tu voulais ! Mais dommage pour toi il a préféré Ron. Tu… Tu me mens depuis des années. Tu es un être abject ! Je ne te laisserais plus toucher ni approcher ce Harry là ! » Fly pointa du doigt le jeune homme brun qui s'était relevé du sol.

_« Ah… Alors, c'était ça. Mmh… Comment lui faire comprendre ? » _Réfléchit intérieurement Drago.

_- _« Harry… Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Drago n'est pas comme ç- » voulut expliquer Harry enceinte d'une voix douce.

- « **TOI la ferme crétin ! Tu te fais manipuler par n'importe qui ! **Mais ne t'en fais pas. Plus personne ne te fera du mal. Plus personne. Je suis là maintenant. Tu ne seras plus seul. » Déclara Fly.

Harry adulte savait bien que le jeune brun n'était pas véritablement conscient de ses gestes et de ses paroles. Mais ça blessait tout de même. Le petit se parlait presque à lui-même. Harry était sur que le brun le considérer comme une image dans un miroir à ce moment-là. Comme si le petit brun se disait tous ça à lui-même, ce qui dans un sens était vrai. Vu qu'ils étaient la même et unique personne. C'était triste de se dire que l'adolescent se détestait à ce point lui-même.

Drago eut une bouffée de rage à ces paroles. Il s'était dit de ne pas s'énerver, mais personne n'avait le droit de traiter son mari de la sorte. Personne.

- « Sale petit microbe. » ragea-t-il les dents serrées.

Harry adulte le sentit mal. Si tout le monde s'énervait ça serait un désastre et la maison sera détruite en une seconde.

- « Stop ! On se calme OK ? » Essaya-t-il.

- « Ferme là ! » dis Fly à l'adresse du brun.

- « Comment oses-tu **! Je vais te- » **commença le grand blond.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur les trois triplets. Ils regardèrent les quatre occupants de la pièce un par un. Un lourd silence se fit.

- « Pouah ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est incroyable toute la magie qu'il y a ici ! » S'exclama par la suite Mélo avec un grand sourire une main sur la poigné.

- « Ouais ! C'est lourd. Je peux plus bouger. » Dis Nini.

- « Vous jouez à un jeu sorcier ? On peut jouer nous aussi ? » Demanda Dav' qui souriait comme un dément.

- « Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? On peut même plus bouger un seul petit orteil. Comment veux-tu qu'on joue avec eux ? En plus, on doit partir à l'école. » Dit Mélo.

Les quatre plus grands ne disaient rien.

Drago se calma immédiatement à la vue de ses enfants. Harry souffla de soulagement. Dray reprit un peu de ses esprits et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La tension magique redescendait doucement alors que Fly regardait lui aussi les petits.

- « Ba quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous en faites des têtes ? On vous a dérangé …. HEY ! Mais c'est quoi tout ce bazar ? Pourquoi tous les livres sont par terre ? » S'étonna Nini.

- « C'est pas bien de jouer comme ça avec les livres. » gronda Dav' avec une moue réprobatrice.

- « Vous nous dites de ne pas jouer avec par ce que c'est précieux, mais vous, vous faites des guerres civiles avec. Ce n'est pas mieux. » Réprimanda Mélo qui pouvait maintenant reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Il croisa ses petits bras sur son torse, l'air sévère.

Harry sourit en les entendant les gronder.

- « Oui, c'est vrai. Vous avez raison mes bébés. » Confirma-t-il. « Petit papa et votre père vont tous ranger. »

- « Petit… papa » murmura Fly comme s'il sortait de transe.

Puis il tomba inconscient au sol.

Les enfants sursautèrent en même temps, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Puis ils coururent vers le brun à terre.

- « P'tit papa vas pas bien ! » s'écria Roméo.

- « Vite ! Faut faire quelque chose ! » ( Dav')

- « Laisser les enfants. On va s'en occuper. Il va bien. » Dis Drago calmement.

- « Mais non, il ne va pas bien ! Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche. Je vais lui faire. Pousser vous ! » Insista Nini.

- « Si père à dit qu'il va bien, c'est qu'il va bien Arielle. Laisse le tranquille. » Sermonna Mélo.

La petite blonde soupira et alla bouder derrière les jambes de son papa. Harry lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-

* * *

- 

Les enfants avaient pris leurs affaires scolaires.

Après avoir rangé la bibliothèque, Drago emmena les enfants à l'école par cheminée. Les petits lui firent chacun un énorme bisou avant de courir en direction des autres enfants qui rentraient dans l'école.

C'était une école remplie de couleurs. Les murs étaient bleu vif avec des bulles rouges, jaunes, blanches, roses, violets dessinés dessus par des enfants apparemment. Sur un mur il y avait même une grande maison beige avec un arbre sur le côté et plein de petits personnages soit humains soit féeriques autour.

Drago rentra assez vite grâce à la poudre de cheminette qu'il y avait là ou la grande place des cheminées étaient posée pour que les parents puissent emmener leurs enfants plus facilement à l'école.

Une fois, arriver chez lui il alla dans le salon là ou il savait que les autres l'attendaient.

Fly était toujours inconscient. Il reposait sur le canapé et Harry lui caressait doucement la tête. Drago sentit une petite pincée de jalousie, mais la repoussa bien vite. C'était ridicule.

- « Je suis rentré ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'essayant sur le fauteuil à droite du canapé.

- « Bien, vous pouvez donc m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé clairement dans la bibliothèque, par ce que j'ai pas tout suivi en faite. » dit Dray assit sur le fauteuil de gauche.

- « Par quoi commencer ? Il a tellement de choses à dire pour que ce soit clair. » Dis Drago en faisant apparaître un verre de jus de citrouille dans sa main. « Qui a soif ? »

- « De l'eau à la fraise s'il te plaît Drago. » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- « À la pomme » se contenta de dire Dray.

- « Ça t'écorcherait la langue de dire s'il te plaît ? » demanda Drago en faisant apparaître un verre d'eau goût fraise et un autre à la pomme.

Il les fit planer vers chaque destinataire.

- « Mmpf » répondit Dray en prenant le verre.

- « Merci. » dit Harry après avoir pris le verre entre ses mains.

- « Bref… Je suppose que tu dois comprendre certaines choses déjà, n'est-ce pas ? » Suivit le grand blond.

- « Vous n'êtes pas humain. »

- « Oui. Pas entièrement en tout cas. On n'a même pas le quart d'un être humain. Seul l'apparence et humaine en fait. Enfin, ça, c'est quand tout va bien. Sinon nous ne sommes pas… De cette apparence. » Expliqua le blond au plus jeune.

- « Vous êtes quoi dans ce cas ? »

- « Ha ha ! C'est une bonne question. Je suis sûr que tu dois le savoir. Tu en as déjà entendu parler souvent. Très souvent… Au manoir. »

Drago sembla réfléchir pendant un petit moment. Puis il fit de grands yeux.

- « Non. » dit-il dans un souffle.

- « Siiiiii » répondit Drago adulte avec un sourire fier et amusé.

- « Oh par Salazard, j'y crois pas ! » s'exclama Dray.

-

* * *

- 

**TBC ! À SUIVRE !**

-

**

* * *

-**

**Voili, voilà !**

Kikoo tout le monde ! Se faisait longtemps hein ? Je suis revenu des vacances. Se chapitre et un peu mélo-drama MAIS c'est pour de bonne raison. Comme toujours.

Alors…. Harry et toujours aussi mignon que vous le pensez ?

AH mais attendez, attendez, car se n'est rien comparé à plus tard. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi il a réagit comme ça. Si vous êtes assez maline vous pourrez pister mes indices, mes détails.

Vous en faite pas pour Harry, il n'a pas de double personnalité (quoi que c'est limite par moment). Vous comprendrez par la suite. Il reste tout de même super mignon à des moments, mais pas trop dans se chap. lol. Ya des hauts et des bas.

Sinon faudra attendre les explications dans le prochain chap. XD

Pas de panique, il arrivera plus vite que celui là, bien sur. Je vous les déjà dis, vu que beaucoup, aime ma fic, j'aime vous donnez la suite toujours aussi longue et dans un délai de moins d'un mois. Alors que je voulais les posté une fois par mois, à la base.

**Ce chapitre vous à t'il plus ou c'était le plus pourri que vous ayez jamais lus ? **

Encore une fois, je vous dis que c'est ma **1ère fic **et j'ai seulement 17 ans. Je fais du mieux que je peux pour que sa vous plaise.

Encore un super-méga-géant-hyper-balaise **MERRRCIII à mes lectrices adorées**. C'est grâce à vous et **pour vous** que j'écris cette fic. **Et plus encore à Kain **qui ma laissée un message du tonnerre qui ma presque fait pleuré de joie (et c'est vrais).

Heum…. J'ai le droit à une petite review ? (é.è) Ou alors à un petit _« Bon retour Akina-bou ! » _

Gros Bisous!

**Akina-bou **


	5. Explications bouleversantes

**Titre : **Un " Plus tard " heureux.

**Auteur :** Akina-bou

**Catégories :** Romance, **_slash_**, voyage dans le temps, action, fantaisie, humour.

**Couples: ... Drago/ Harry **… Ron / Blaize … Hermione ?…

**Rating :** M

Les livres ne sont pas totalement pris en compte car je change le scénario à ma sauce. **OOC et UA **

**Bêta : **Pour ce chapitre ma bêta est **Squisse. **Un grand merci à Squisse et à **Leyla KTK** (Kain) qui m'ont corigé et recorigé. **MERCI et encore MERCI ! **

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Je tiens à préciser que ceci est **ma toute première fic**, donc je ne sais pas si elle sera à la hauteur de votre attente. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que je ne suis pas trop nul à chier comme auteur.

**Un super méga géant grand merci à : Ambre ptite fe Callas** ,Leyla KTK , **yohina** ,onarluca l **Squisse** , lilu malfoy-potter ,**ayuluna** , Novalie **, Yogane** , dot **, hee-chan2** , Spicy marmelade **, Egwene Al' Vere** , hp-slytherin **fanficgirl**, Aglaia Malefoy Potter **, AdelheidRei** , Serdra **, Lilounatic** , gally84 **, Olidee** , zouzou , **Sissafi** , Yoruichiii **, ayuluna** ,a miss **, heavenlyJo** , Heaven ,**micka** , djamila-snape , **dryry** , zaika , **dra'x **silverlight , **patmolDH** , Lunita Jedusort P-M **, maiiya** , Malicia-moony **macatou**, Kimmy Lyn , **Tail-Tail** , Lanya **, zouzou **, lo hana ni , **atchoum** , Dixe , **Calypso** , veuvenoir13 **, Mazic **, Mon doudou , **maiiya** , lea , **lycabette** , Echizen D Luffy **, petite-abeille** , France , **laura ellecéa , **Maiionette** , steph** , Lily2507 , Mazic , virginie malfoy , goelandrouge , mimi , Polarisn7 , Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampire , chunchun , Lyra Sullyvan , **macatou** ,rim 999 .

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Sinon dite le moi.

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Explications bouleversantes**

* * *

- « Et c'est pourtant la vérité. C'est super, hein ? » Demanda le grand blond, gardant son sourire en place.

Dray sembla complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Il pâlit d'un coup.

- « Mais… mais… mais… » Bafouilla-t-il.

- « C'est si étonnant que ça ? » Demanda Harry adulte tout en caressant les cheveux du petit brun qui avait la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Dray ouvrit en grand ses yeux, l'air de dire, _Mais il ne va pas bien lui_ ? _C'est une catastrophe_ ! Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le brun.

- « Vous… vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le Serpentard blond en regardant successivement les deux adultes d'un air presque désespéré.

- « Non. Et tu devais te douter que c'était ce que tu étais. Je sais que moi je m'en doutais quand j'avais ton age. » Dis Drago.

- « Oui, bien sûr que je m'en doutais moi aussi. À vrai dire, j'en étais même presque sûr. Mais…. avec Potter… non » Dray se prit la tête entre ses mains « Pourquoi lui ? »

Harry sembla mal à l'aise. Il lança un regard un peu triste vers son mari. Celui-ci se leva et alla doucement l'embrasser pour le réconforter. Il savait que son brun était dans une phase ou il avait sans cesse peur de le perdre ou de s'éloigner de lui à cause de son état de grossesse. Ce qui était tout à fait normal comme réaction chez les personnes… _comme eux_.

Dray ronchonna en les voyant.

Drago alla se rasseoir et sourit au plus jeune.

- « Bien… maintenant que tu sais quelle est ton origine, pourquoi ne pas nous faire un petit rappel de ce que tu sais sur nous ? » Proposa le grand blond.

- « Il serait plus logique si c'est vous qui me dites ce que vous savez. Moi je ne connais pas autant de choses que vous deux. Je n'ai lu que des livres théoriques. » Répondue Dray, toujours la tête entre les mains.

- « OK. Comme tu veux. Mais il vaut mieux, dans ce cas, réveiller Har- Fly » se reprit Drago.

Le brun enceint tapota plusieurs fois l'épaule du plus petit. Fly fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis papillonna des yeux pour enfin les ouvrir complètement. Il regarda un peu partout et se releva d'un bond quand il comprit ou il était couché.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il la voix un peu tremblante.

Harry tapa sur le côté gauche du canapé pour dire au petit brun de venir s'y asseoir tranquillement. Ce que fit Fly, mais toujours avec cette expression, miangoissée, mi-interrogatrice.

- « Tu nous as fait une petite crise d'angoisse tout à l'heure. » Lui répondit gentiment Harry en lui frottant doucement le dos.

Harry ado souffla un imperceptible « _Encore une_ » que Dray n'entendit pas.

- « Petite ? » Grimaça le Serpentard en relevant la tête « Vous appelez ça une _petite_ crise d'angoisse ? »

Drago soupira et regarda le jeune blond.

- « Oui, petite. Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure n'était vraiment rien comparé aux autres crises dont j'ai eu l'_honneur_ d'être l'un des spectateurs et parfois même le sujet de la dite crise. » Dit d'un ton contrarié Drago en grimaçant lui aussi.

Harry fit un sourire crispé aux deux blonds, l'air désolé.

Fly regarda longuement son lui plus âgé puis inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

- « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne…. heum… je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même et… et donc, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été… horrible. Mais quand je… j'ai ces crises-là… je ne me contrôle plus et… et… Je dis des choses que… qui sont si… si… Alors que je sais que ça fait mal… Mais sur le coup c'est ce qui me semble toujours le plus logique à dire et c'est ce que je dis immédiatement alors que… je sais que je le regretterais plus tard… le regretterais _vraiment_… alors… humm… voilà… C'est difficile à expliquer. » Bafouilla, embarrassé, Harry junior.

Le brun lui sourit gentiment.

- « Ne t'en fais pas. Je connais ça, moi aussi. N'oublie pas qu'on est la même et unique personne. Je voudrais néanmoins savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu aie eu cette réaction. Tu peux me le dire ? » Demanda doucement Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Harry junior rougit aussitôt d'embarras quand il se dit qu'il avait réagi comme une personne jalouse et surtout colérique. Il n'avait pas voulu réagir comme ça, face à la révélation qu'il avait semblé comprendre. Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini sortaient ensemble. Il c'était senti si… humilié et stupide, et même bien pire. Son visage s'assombrit d'un seul coup et il ne répondit pas au brun enceint.

Drago se chargea de répondre à sa place d'une manière mi-amusée, mi-vexée.

- « Il croit que j'aime Blaise. Plus clairement, il croit que mon moi plus jeune aime Blaise et que du coup je me fou de toi depuis des années en voulant rendre jaloux Ronald puisqu'il m'a _volé_ mon _cher_ et _tendre_. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de mettre à jour ce que tu penses. C'est même bien trop simple… enfin, quand tu avais son âge, je veux dire. » Déclara Drago.

Fly se cacha la tête entre les mains tandis que Dray ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

- « Blaise ? Moi, sortir avec _Blaise_ ? Mais c'est du n'importe quoi. Comment sortir avec quelqu'un que tu considères réellement comme ton propre frère sans aucune ambiguïté ? Rien que de m'imaginer en train de… l'embrasser, me donne envie de vomir. Pas qu'il ne soit pas beau, bien au contraire, mais c'est mon frère et mon meilleur ami. C'est comme si on imaginait Potter en train de batifoler avec Weasley dans les vestiaires. Gueurk ! Un cauchemar ! Vraiment Potter, je ne sais pas où tu as pu inventer cette idée plus qu'absurde. Si, pour ce genre de chose, tu deviens aussi… fou… demande d'abord des explications. Ce serait intelligent. » S'exclama le jeune blond en regardant le petit brun qui se faisait tout petit dans le grand canapé.

Puis il comprit, alors, quelque chose et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et la surprise.

- « Tu… non, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu étais… jaloux ?… Potter était jaloux ! » S'écria-t-il en regardant les deux adultes ensuite le petit brun.

Drago sourit sournoisement et Harry haussa les épaules.

- « NON ! » Objecta Fly devenue aussi rouge qu'une cerise bien mûre « C'est faux ! Je n'étais pas jaloux… je… j'étais juste… juste triste par ce que je croyais que…. que tu… qu'**_il_**… » Fly pointa son doigt vers Drago adulte « s'était servi de moi pendant aussi longtemps et d'une manière aussi… aussi monstrueuse ! C'est tout ! »

Drago adulte se renfrogna un peu dans son coin en marmonnant tout seul.

- « Monstrueuse ? Pff… n'importe quoi. Je lui permets d'avoir une famille, une vie heureuse et épanouie, et voilà comment il traite sa vie future avec moi. Il n'a aucun sens de l'observation. Sa vie est tout sauf _monstrueuse_. Ou bien alors, monstrueusement sublime et merveilleuse ? Mmp… c'est contradictoire. »

Dray regarda longuement Fly qui gigotait, l'air mal à l'aise, sous l'intensité de son regard. Finalement, le blond ne dit rien d'embarrassant et se recala confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- « Je n'ai pas envie de savoir plus de choses sur l'étrange comportement de Potter. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ses petites sautes d'humeur. _Maintenant_, ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que nous sommes réellement lui et moi. Alors, je vous écoute… bien que cela ne me dise vraiment rien de bon. » Indiqua Dray, la voix traînante.

Harry junior regarda tour à tour les trois autres personnes autour de lui.

- « Tout d'abord, je répète ce que je t'ai dis il y a quelque minutes pour que Fly comprenne lui aussi. » Signala Drago « Alors Fly… tu dois avoir compris que nous ne sommes pas humains, ou pas vraiment en tout cas. »

Harry junior fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Drago continua.

- « Bien… nous n'avons pratiquement que l'apparence qui est humaine. Mais seulement quand tout va bien. Il nous suffit d'une petite émotion un peu plus forte que la norme pour qu'une partie de nous se métamorphose. » Là, Drago parlait pour les deux ados « Comme vous avez pu le voir tout à l'heure au petit déjeuner, nous avons eu quelques petits changements. »

- « Pourquoi tu as… heum… tu as… » Commença Fly, mais le mot qu'il voulait prononcer avait du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

- « Mordu ? » Proposa Drago avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres « Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas vraiment mordu mon Harry. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on appelle cette morsure. Je n'aime pas trop quand quelqu'un dit que je ''_mords_''. Cette appellation nous fait passer pour des bêtes sauvages. **Me** fait passer pour une bête sauvage. » Il grimaça « J'avoue que je n'en suis pas loin par moments… quand je m'énerve par exemple… mais tout de même, c'est dégradant comme appellation. Ce que tu as vu était une morsure d'allégresse aussi appelée la morsure amoureuse. Nous, dans notre espèce, on l'appelle le Yonu. Comme je vous l'ai, aussi, déjà expliquer tout à l'heure. »

- « Et à quoi sert le Yonu ? » Demanda Harry Junior.

Harry adulte rosit un peu des joues à cette question, ce que Dray remarqua immédiatement.

- « Et bien, il sert à plusieurs choses en fait. C'est un atout indispensable dans la grossesse d'une personne de notre espèce ainsi que dans l'hygiène des enfants, mais ça, ce n'est pas vraiment essentiel, car les enfants peuvent très bien se laver seuls à partir d'un certain age. » Expliqua Drago.

- « Que veux-tu dire par hygiène des enfants ? Tu les mo- heum… tu les… les… Merde, comment dire autrement ? » Se questionna Dray en réfléchissant « Tu leur fais un Yonu à eux aussi ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir trouvé comment poser correctement sa question.

Harry rit discrètement une main devant la bouche, les yeux à moitié fermés alors que Drago grimaça d'une manière vraiment dégoûtée.

- « Ça se voit que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Ce que tu viens de dire est vraiment… » Drago grimaça encore plus « Vraiment écœurant et ignoble. Moi, faire un Yonu à mes enfants ? Jamais ! C'est comme si tu venais de me demander si je couchais avec eux. » Il pâlit un peu en disant cela, cette idée le rebutait au plus au point « Les Yonus sont seulement entre adultes. C'est un acte érotique, si tu veux. Ça donne du plaisir tout en rendant très calme et docile le partenaire qui vient de le recevoir. Il n'y a que les adultes qui peuvent en faire et en recevoir, **et seulement eux**. En aucun cas, les enfants n'y ont droit. Sinon c'est un peu près comme de la pédophilie. Tu m'as compris maintenant ? »

Dray hocha la tête, les mains crispées aux accoudoirs du fauteuil. Sur ce coup, il n'avait pas assuré, mais bon, il ne savait pas tout sur tout et tout le temps, non plus. Il pouvait faire des erreurs parfois, comme tout le monde.

- « Alors que veux-tu dire par hygiène des enfants ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite au grand blond.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui lui répondit, ayant fini de se moquer gentiment du garçon.

- « Quand je reçois un Yonu, j'ai des glandes, un peu comme les glandes salivaires, qui se remplissent d'un liquide qui me sert à laver les petits. Je ne les mords pas, rassurez-vous. » Déclara-t-il aux deux ados « J'arrive à faire des bulles aussi grosses qu'un vif d'or, avec ce fluide. J'ai juste à souffler comme on souffle les bougies d'un gâteau d'anniversaire, et les bulles sortent de ma bouche. On m'a souvent dit que c'était joli à voir. » Harry sourit « Dès qu'elles éclatent, elles laissent une fine pellicule de liquide qui ressemble à de l'huile pour le corps, sur les enfants. On lave ensuite les petits avec de l'eau. En bref, c'est comme une sorte de produit de toilette, mais en mieux, car il fournit tout ce qu'il faut pour que la peau et les cheveux des enfants soient parfaits et bien nourris. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas faire ça souvent. Une fois toutes les semaines, c'est tout. » Harry regarda du coin de l'œil Drago et baissa sa voix d'un ton « Vu qu'une certaine personne ne veut pas me donner plus d'un Yonu par semaine. » Il vit avec satisfaction Drago se crisper « Bon, à part si je force cette dite personne à m'en donner un peu plus, mais c'est ce qui s'avère parfois _siiii_ difficile. »

Et il sourit en entendant le grand blond ronchonné de mécontentement.

Dray secoua légèrement la tête comme s'il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie face au comportement des deux adultes.

- « Et en quoi le Yonu sert-il à la grossesse ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite pour faire diversion.

- « Ça aide au bon développement du bébé. Notamment pour renforcer la barrière magique et organique qui l'entoure. Mais aussi pour lui donner les anticorps adéquats pour quand il sera en période d'évolution à partir de ses 14 ans. » Expliqua Drago.

Les deux adolescents eurent l'air surpris.

- « Période d'évolution ? » Demanda Harry junior.

- « Vous êtes vous-même en train d'évoluer au moment même où nous parlons, vu que vous avez dépassé vos quatorze ans. Vous êtes en train de vous… Mmp… transformé, si on peut dire ça comme ça, petit à petit sans même vous en rendre compte. Vous devriez avoir terminé votre période de croissance vers l'age de seize ans. Peut-être quelques mois après votre anniversaire, ça dépend des jeunes. Tout comme pour les filles avec leurs règles. Moi et Harry c'était pratiquement le jour même de notre anniversaire. Harry, c'était deux jours plus tard qu'il eut totalement fini sa croissance tandis que moi c'était un jour après mon anniversaire. Il faut dire qu'on était dans des conditions assez… spéciales. »

Le blond sourit à son brun qui le lui rendit en double.

- « Quelles conditions spéciales ? » Demanda Harry junior.

- « Ça, petit Harry, c'est top secret jusqu'à vos seize ans. De toute façon, vous allez le découvrir par vous-même. »

Le sourire de Drago adulte s'agrandit largement, ce qui fit cligner des yeux Fly qui n'avait encore jamais vu un sourire aussi joyeux sur Malfoy, même si ce n'était pas le Malfoy de son époque à lui.

- « Quels signes préventifs vont nous faire comprendre qu'on change vraiment ? » Voulu savoir Dray.

- « Tout d'abord, l'odora qui sera plus développé, ensuite la vue ainsi que l'ouïe. Une fois ces trois-là à votre disposition vous allez percevoir le monde autrement. Vraiment autrement, car vous allez pouvoir détecter les autres personnes de notre espèce sans aucune difficulté. On n'a pas du tout la même odeur que celle que les humains dégagent. »Expliqua Drago.

- « J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le début de cette conversation. » Informa Harry junior.

- « Laquelle ? » Demanda le brun adulte en regardant Fly.

- « Vous dites toujours "_espèce_" mais moi, je ne sais pas de quelle espèce il s'agit. » déclara le petit brun en levant les mains d'une manière désinvolte.

- « Ha! Oui, c'est vrai que toi, tu ne le sais pas. » Dit Drago « Notre espèce s'appelle : **Nymphé**. Je suis un **Nymphélien** ainsi qu'Harry, et les femmes sont des **Nymphélienne**. Nous avons notre propre continent qui s'appelle **Nymphéa**. Ce qui veut dire Lune d'eau. Cependant, beaucoup de Nymphés vivent dans le monde des sorciers, par contre, dans le monde des Moldu il n'y en a aucun. Enfin, d'après ce que je sais. » Le grand blond haussa des épaules. « Notre espèce existe depuis plus longtemps que les sorciers ce qui nous confère beaucoup plus d'indépendance qu'eux. Nous avons nos lois et nos façons de vivre, d'agir, de raisonner, etc.… Néanmoins si nous voulons vivre en paix avec eux nous nous résignons à certaines de leurs lois. Ce qui est tout à fait logique. »

Harry junior ravala difficilement sa salive. C'était tout de même compliqué de se dire du jour au lendemain qu'on n'était pas humain et que bientôt on changerait complètement. Pas humain… _Pas humain_… ces mots tournaient et retournaient sans cesse dans la tête de Fly.

Dray, lui, avait plus de facilité à faire passer cette révélation qui, pour lui, n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'il s'en doutait depuis un certain temps.

- « Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas humain, je veux dire, pas totalement humain ? Ma mère était pourtant une Moldu et tu viens de dire qu'il n'y a pas de Nymphés dans ce monde là. Alors comment ? » Interrogea Harry junior les sourcils froncés.

- « Ta mère n'était pas une Moldu. » Déclara simplement Drago en faisant apparaître sur la table basse qu'il y avait au centre, quatre verres et diverses boissons. « Ceux qui veulent quelque chose, servez-vous. » Dit-il ensuite en faisant un geste vague de la main en direction des boissons.

Il fit ensuite disparaître les trois verres qui étaient déjà utilisés auparavant par lui, Harry et Dray avant que Fly ne se réveille.

Harry junior prit un **grand** verre de jus d'orange 100 pur jus et l'avala d'une traite devant le regard stupéfié de Dray. Fly reposa ensuite son verre avec un **énorme** soupir de soulagement et se repositionna le plus confortablement possible dans le creux du canapé en se léchant les lèvres de sa langue.

Il regarda ensuite les autres d'un air un peu plus paisible. Harry adulte lui souriait toujours de son petit sourire gentil, Drago le regardait avec un sourire étrange et Malfoy… bah lui… il le regardait vraiment… bizarrement, ce qui le fit rougir et se renfoncer un peu plus profondément dans le canapé.

- « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voie, les doigts crispés sur ses genoux.

- « Non, non, tu n'as rien fait. Ne t'en fais pas. » Lui répondit sur un ton doux le brun enceint en buvant à son tour un verre de jus d'orange.

Il frissonna légèrement puis soupira de contentement et se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dos du canapé, une main sur son ventre rond, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres qu'il lécha lui aussi.

Les deux blonds les regardaient tour à tour, puis ils finirent par ne rien dire. Si un jus d'orange rendait les deux bruns dans cet état, et bien ils leur en donneraient plus souvent. Dray, pour avoir la paix et ne pas entendre le petit brun dire des idioties par moment. Et Drago, pour ne pas être obligé de donner un Yonu chaque fois que son brun voulait _son biberon_. Mais lui, il savait depuis longtemps que le jus d'orange ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien sur son brun. Alors, il devait trouver autre chose.

- « Ma mère n'est pas une Moldu ? » Demanda Harry junior sur un ton un peu perplexe.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de toujours entendre des choses incroyables. Harry, tu es un sorcier. Harry, tu peux faire de la magie. Harry, tes parents ne sont pas décédés dans un accident de voiture, mais ils ont été assassinés. Harry, tu es le Survivant. Harry, tu as survécu à Voldemort, le pire Mage Noir du siècle. Harry, tu es notre sauveur. Harry, tu es puissant. Harry, tu n'es pas humain. Harry, tu es un Nymphélien. Harry, tu peux porter des bébés. Harry, tu vas être marié à Malfoy. Harry, tu vas être fou amoureux de Malfoy. Harry, tu peux te transformer. Harry, tu commences à _évoluer_. Harry, ta mère n'était pas une Moldu. Harry… _Harry_… HARRY !

- « HARRYYYYYY ! » Cria le brun enceint pour se faire entendre en tapotant l'épaule du plus petit.

Fly sursauta.

- « Gné ? » Demanda-t-il élégamment en remarquant qu'il s'était perdu pendant un instant dans ses pensées.

Le brun plus âgé soupira.

- « Drago, répète-lui. Il ne t'a pas écouté. » Déclara Harry à son mari.

Ce fut au tour du blond de soupirer. Les explications étaient longues, alors il valait mieux écouter attentivement et ne pas avoir la tête dans les nuages. Mais il ne dit rien au petit brun qui était déjà un peu embarrassé de n'avoir même pas écouté alors que c'était lui-même qui avait posé la question et qu'en plus, cette question était plutôt intéressante.

- « Désolé. » Murmura Fly en se faisant tout petit, chose simple pour lui qui n'était déjà pas bien grand.

Drago balaya l'air de sa main pour faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

- « Ta mère n'était pas une Moldu. C'est sûr et certain, car sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu être un Nymphélien et encore moins enceinte. Ta mère avait été adoptée par la famille de ta tante. _Je sais ce que tu vas me dire !_ » Coupa immédiatement Drago en voyant que Fly allait parler « Si ta tante n'était pas du même sang que ta mère, alors comment cela ce fait-il que tu sois obligé de retourner chaque fois chez elle pour que ta protection soit renforcée grâce au lien du sang ? C'est illogique puisque vous n'avez pas le même sang. Je me trompe ou c'est bien ce que tu voulais dire ? » Demanda Drago avec un petit sourire narquois.

Fly eut l'air un peu mécontent que le Malfoy du futur le connaisse aussi bien, mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

- « Eh bien c'était juste un moyen pour Dumbledore de te garder en sécurité et dans un endroit où il pourrait venir immédiatement en cas de danger. Il a fait répandre consciemment la rumeur comme quoi tu bénéficiais d'une protection renforcée en allant chez une personne de ta famille qui porte le même sang que toi. C'était un pari très risqué. Mais il savait que Voldemort n'oserait rien contre toi tant que tu serais chez ta tante. Il avait déjà _goûté_ au pouvoir de ta protection quand tu avais un an et il ne comptait pas y avoir droit à nouveau. Il aurait pu envoyer ses Mangemorts pour t'enlever, mais ils auraient dû faire face à toute une meute d'Auror qualifiés. Ce que je suis sûr que tu avais remarqué aux alentours de chez toi. »

- « J'en étais sûr ! » S'écria Harry junior en levant un doigt vengeur vers le plafond « Je le savais ! **Je le savais ! **Ron et Mione ne me croyaient pas ! Mais je savais que j'avais raison ! Je n'avais jamais vu de hiboux dans l'arbre du jardin, et tous ces chats et chiens qui rodaient autour de la maison ! Tante Pétunia avait appelait plusieurs fois la fourrière, mais **rien à faire**, ils revenaient **toujours** ! Et la taupe dans le jardin aussi, Tante Pétunia a dû me faire travailler pendant des heures pour bien mettre des pièges et bombes à gaze **partout** ! **Un cauchemar** ! J'avais bien cru que j'allais mourir intoxiqué avec tout ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait au moins dix Aurors qui se relayaient toutes les quatre heures par groupe de cinq. Dès qu'une bande de chiens partait, c'étaient les chats qui venaient. Tante Pétunia avait failli s'arracher les cheveux et Dudley s'amusait à jeter des pierres ou tirer sur eux avec son pistolet à billes. »

Fly avait l'air révolté et en même temps une petite lueur de soulagement vibrait au fond de ses yeux. Il était content et en même temps contrarié que Dumbledore lui ait caché ça. Content, car son directeur prenait soin de le protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et était contrarié qu'il ne le lui ait rien dit à propos de tous ces gens qui le surveillaient 24h/24h.

Dray était assez surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait une dizaine d'Aurors spécialement pour la protection de Potter. Certes, le balafré était célèbre et tout le monde savait que le Mage Noir en voulait à sa vie, mais tout de même. C'était juste un gamin de quinze ans. Pas besoin d'autant de protection. Ce n'était pas comme si Potter était notre _futur sauveur_ et que… Attends !… Futur sauveur ?… Non, impossible. Dray secoua la tête avec un sourire désabusé. Ce petit être minuscule et faible, lui, le sauveur du monde sorcier ? Pff… Totalement absurde.

Mais une petite voix dans la tête du blond lui disait toute autre chose.

_« Pourquoi donc, le vieux fou met en place autant d'Aurors pour la sécurité de Potter ? OK, c'est son petit **élève préféré**, mais… élève préféré ? Et pourquoi au fait ? Potter est comme les autres questions note de cours, à part en DCFM ou il surpasse même quelque septième année. Ce qui est assez étrange, mais ce n'est tout de même pas pour cette simple raison que le directeur le protège de cette façon. Pourquoi alors ? Et comment ce fait-il que saint Potter ait autant de pouvoirs magiques en lui ? Dans son petit corps microscopique et squelettique ? Raaah… trop de questions ! » _Pensait d'un côté Dray tandis que l'autre coté se disait de ne pas se prendre la tête dessus, que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon.

- « Tu as tout compris. Dix Aurors exactement. Tu ne t'es pas trompé.» Déclara posément Drago adulte en buvant un peu de son thé.

- « D'autres questions ? » Voulut savoir le Harry enceint.

- « Bien sûr ! » S'exprima Dray « Pourquoi **toi **? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en pointant son doigt fin et blanc vers le brun adulte.

Il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi, lui, Drago Malfoy avait terminé marié avec Harry Potter.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le sens de la question du blond.

- « De quoi, **moi** ? Ta question n'est pas précise Dray » lui répondit le brun avec cette fois, un sourire sournois qu'il devait avoir volé à son mari à force de vivre avec le Serpentard.

Dray plissa les yeux.

- « Pourquoi **toi** et pas un autre ? Je sais que les Nymphés ne sont pas prédestinés à un autre ou une autre. Ils ont le choix. C'est eux qui détiennent leur destin entre leurs mains. Alors **_pourquoi _**suis-je avec Harry Potter ? » Demanda sur un ton dur et froid le Serpentard.

Harry haussa les épaules et prit un autre verre de jus d'orange. C'était à Drago adulte de répondre à cette question.

- « Mais justement parce que c'est Harry Potter. » Dévoila le grand blond.

Dray voulut l'étrangler, enfin, s'étrangler lui-même, vu que c'était son futur _lui_.

- « Mais ce n'est pas une réponse, bordel ! » S'écria-t-il furieux.

Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête l'air de dire que ce comportement n'était pas bien, alors qu'il avait lui-même un petit sourire derrière sa tasse de jus d'orange.

- « Bien sûr que si, c'est une réponse. Seulement, tu ne sais pas comment la prendre. C'est tout. » Répondit Drago.

- « Moi non plus dans ce cas, car je n'ai pas compris en quoi ça répond à sa question. Je suis Harry Potter et après ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Que c'est parce que je suis célèbre ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour cette raison. Alors, je ne comprends vraiment pas, là. » Dis Fly.

- « Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose Potter. » Soutenu Dray « Alors ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite au grand blond.

Celui-ci souffla comme s'il avait 90 ans et qu'il se sentait donc vieux.

- « C'est Harry Potter. Voilà tout. Il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment magnifique. Intelligent quand on le connaît bien. Un corps de dieu en puissance. Célèbre oui, mais certaines fois je voudrais bien le contraire. Riche, mais moi aussi donc… » Il balaya l'air de sa main l'air de dire qu'il s'en fichait totalement « Il est d'une gentillesse extraordinaire, ce qui nous a déjà posé plusieurs fois problème. » Il regarda droit dans les yeux de son brun qui haussa les mains en rougissant « Beaucoup trop gentil pour la survie de certaines personne même. La dernière personne qui ait voulu en profiter s'est retrouvée à _Saint-Mangouste_ en salle d'urgence, depuis ça, aucune nouvelle, mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'en attristais. » Il sourit méchamment alors qu'Harry boudait « Heum… ensuite, Harry est tout simplement incroyable dans presque tout ce qu'il fait. Comme moi, quoi ! » Dit-il un air hautain au visage et en mettant une main sur son torse « Il a un regard vraiment expressif et envoûtant. Des yeux d'un vert splendide. Une peau incroyablement douce et lisse. » Harry rougit et serra son verre entre ses mains alors que son lui plus jeune était rouge tomate « Ses cheveux son soyeux et incomparable… à part aux miens, qui sont tout aussi sublimes. J'aime son rire, sa façon de parler et de raisonner. Son courage, sa vivacité. J'aime tout en lui. Je ne vais pas continuer à vous expliquer, ce serait trop long. Donc, voilà pourquoi je dis que c'est parce qu'il est Harry Potter. Quand je dis ça, ce n'est pas pour sa célébrité, _qui me tape sur les nerfs d'ailleurs_… Mais parce qu'il est lui-même avec tout le monde. Il est vrai, pur et surprenant. C'est mon mari, mon amour, le père de nos enfants… et mon meilleur ami aussi, dans un sens, bien que je n'aime pas trop dire ça. Voilà, besoin d'un dessin maintenant ? »

Les deux adolescents secouèrent en même temps la tête. C'était bon, ils avaient compris. Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les jambes de son époux, qui l'entoura de ses bras en l'embrassant doucement quelques secondes.

Le brun posa sa tête au creux du cou du blond. Il respira un bon coup et se détendit totalement, une main sur le torse du blond et l'autre derrière la nuque pour jouer avec les mèches bondes, les yeux fermés.

- « Questions ? » Demanda Drago aux ados en se mettant à faire des petits cercles sur le ventre du brun.

- « Comment ce fait-il que les Nymphéliens puissent… porter des enfants ? Normalement ce ne sont pas que les Nymphéliennes qui le peuvent ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus sur les grossesses des Nymphés. » Informa Dray.

- « Au tout début, il n'y avait que les Nymphéliennes qui le pouvaient. Mais après quelques siècles où notre espèce avait été pourchassée pour notre poison mortel et nos pouvoirs, notre communauté diminua et les Nymphéliens pendant la guerre entre nous et le monde des sorciers, _qui se croyaient tout permis jusqu'à ce que les Moldus les brûlent à vif sur les bûchers_, étaient souvent en troupes pour sauver les Nymphéliennes et les petits Nymphés. Donc, ils se retrouvaient tous entre _mâles_. Et il s'avérera que les plus petits Nymphéliens s'attachèrent de plus en plus aux plus grands et plus forts tout comme les plus grands et forts s'attachèrent aux plus petits. À partir de là, les couples Nymphéliens se formèrent tout seuls. La guerre avait duré un peu près 300 ans. Pendant tout ce temps, le corps des plus petits Nymphéliens qui étaient gays, avait évolué de sorte que quelques siècles plus tard leur descendant avait tous ce qu'il fallait pour procréer eux aussi. Bien sûr, les Nymphélien qui s

ont cet atout, ne sont pas obligés d'être avec un autre Nymphélien. Ils peuvent très bien être avec une Nymphélienne. Mais généralement, ils préfèrent les mâles. » Drago resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son mari qui soupira de contentement. « Voilà ! Questions ? » Demanda-t-il aux ados, encore une fois.

- « Du poison et nos pouvoirs ? » Demanda Harry junior.

C'est Dray qui lui répondit cette fois. Il avait appris certaines choses là-dessus, dans la grande bibliothèque au Manoir Malfoy.

- « Les Nymphés produisent un poison mortel qui passe par leurs dents, tout comme les serpents avec leur venin. Les Nymphéliennes en produisent un, qui tue en trois minutes un corps adulte tandis que celui du Nymphélien les tue en cinq. Mais bon, je ne sais plus trop si c'est encore exact vu que maintenant certains Nymphéliens peuvent eux aussi engendrer et je ne sais pas si pour eux cela change quelque chose. Normalement, les Nymphéliennes ont un venin plus puissant que leur compagnon puisqu'elles protègent les enfants en cas de danger pendant que l'autre parent s'attaque directement à l'adversaire. Si un ennemi s'approche de trop près, la Nymphélienne l'attaque en mordant avec son venin et tout ça, avec une vitesse prodigieuse. Le père est spécialement dans l'attaque, il affaiblit l'opposant et lui injecte le poison s'il le peut ou sinon c'est la mère qui est restée près des enfants qui, avec sa grande vitesse, injecte elle-même le poison. Dis comme ça, on dirait des bêtes sauvages, mais tout ce que j'ai appris dans les livres au manoir était très ancien. Toutes ces théories et recherches avaient été faites pendant que les Moldus chassaient les Sorciers. Il y a donc, plusieurs siècles. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore d'actualité ou si ça a encore évolué. »

- « D'un certain point de vu, oui, cela a changé. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre et nous n'utilisons plus notre poison. Bien que j'ai plusieurs fois failli le faire. » Dis Drago adulte.

- « Oh le menteur. » Souffla doucement Harry dans son coup « Combien de fois l'as-tu utilisé sur d'autres Nymphéliens et sorciers ? Je ne compte même plus ! Tu as un tempérament volcanique quand tu t'y mets chéri. Et ne dit pas le contraire. » Il déposa un petit baiser dans le cou du blond et garda les yeux fermés.

- « Comme si c'était de ma faute si ces espèces de petits insectes rampants avaient osé t'approcher ? Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. C'est de leur faute. Pas de la mienne. On ne touche pas à ce qui est à moi. Les Nymphéliens n'aiment pas partager leur compagnon. **J'en suis la preuve incarnée**. Et la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, c'était avec un Nymphélien qui voulait Arielle comme future femme. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Il insistait tellement. Je te jure que si tu avais était là, tu m'aurais compris. » Se défendit Drago.

- « Il n'avait que 17 ans et il avait bien failli mourir. Tu n'aurais pas pu lui faire comprendre autrement ? » Répliqua d'un ton morne, Harry.

Drago grogna et les deux ados sursautèrent en remarquant que c'était le même grognement que la nuit précédente, dans la chambre des triplets.

- « Et comment voulais-tu que je me retienne alors qu'il la regardait d'une manière aussi… affamée. C'était horrible. Et puis si on lui avait donné un quelconque espoir, quand Arielle aurait eu ses 16 ans et lui 27, il lui aurait sauté dessus. Elle n'avait que 6 ans et déjà un Nymphélien la voulait pour plus tard. On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge où les Nymphés et les sorciers prévoient un futur mariage pour leurs enfants. Même si cela existe encore à notre époque, que ce soit les Moldus, les sorciers ou les Nymphés. Je ne veux pas ça pour elle. Jamais. Et cela vaut pour nos autres enfants aussi. Oh, et puis, je n'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus. On en avait déjà parlé. Ça me met toujours de mauvaise humeur. » Rouspéta le blond devenu d'humeur sombre.

- « Je suis d'accord avec toi chéri. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre qu'il y avait des gens comme ça, un peu partout. Des pervers qui regardent déjà les petits en maternelle en imaginant un corps plus développé pour plus tard. Je pense que ce Nymphélien était dans _sa période_. Il ne devait pas penser ce qu'il disait ou pas totalement. »Maintint Harry toujours la tête dans le cou du blond.

- « J'ai dis que je ne voulais plus en parler ! » Grogna Drago, mécontent.

- « Comme tu veux ! » Soupira le brun en déposant un autre baiser dans le cou de son mari pour le détendre un peu.

Le blond recommença à faire des petits cercles sur le ventre d'Harry.

- « Question ? » Demanda l'ancien Griffondor sans même enlever sa tête de là où elle était.

Les adolescents restèrent pendant un petit moment silencieux.

- « Heum… alors, pour le poison des Nymphéliens qui peuvent enfanter, est-il plus puissant que celui d'un Nymphélien ordinaire ? » Demanda Dray.

- « Oui. Il agit en 3 minutes tout comme pour les Nymphélienne. » Répondit Harry.

- « Et… tu l'as déjà utilisé ? » Demanda Fly.

- « Oui » ne fit que répondre Harry en rougissant et cachant sa tête un peu plus dans le cou du blond.

Là, Drago retrouva le sourire. Un sourire fier et presque niais.

- « Il l'utilisait pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Mais c'était seulement sur des Nymphéliennes. Il faut dire que je suis **irrésistible**. Elles se battent toutes pour moi. » Il rit d'une manière hautaine, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du brun assis sur ses jambes. « Hé ! C'est la vérité ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mon ange. Je suis content de savoir que tu ne t'es pas laissé marcher dessus par ces folles furieuses. Tout de même, ça va me manquer de ne plus te voir aussi en colère. Tu étais tellement… Sexy. Miam ! » Harry gémit d'embarras « Surtout contre la grande blonde qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus que toi. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui avait tout fait pour te mettre dans un état vraiment bouillant. La pauvre, elle a souffert. Elle m'a presque fait penser à ma Tante Bellatrice. » S'amusa à dévoiler le blond.

- « Elles n'avaient pas à me chercher aussi franchement qu'elles l'ont fait. Que ce soit femme ou homme, je n'aime pas non plus qu'on t'approche. Je suis moi aussi un Nymphélien, je te signale. Je suis peut-être ton docile, mais j'ai moi aussi ma fierté de Nymphé. » Répliqua Harry.

Fly n'avait pas bien compris une chose dans ce que le brun avait dit.

- « Docile ? Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « À partir du moment où tu es un Nymphélien, il y a deux catégories. Le dominant et le docile. Le dominant c'est celui qui mène la famille, le meneur, le responsable en quelque sorte. Et le docile c'est celui qui reste derrière comme la Nymphélienne, pour les enfants. Mais avec le temps cette position a été un peu modifiée, cependant on a gardé cette appellation pour définir lequel des deux Nymphéliens pouvaient enfanter. Ce n'est pas une désignation qu'il faut prendre au pied de la lettre, bien sûr. Pas comme dans le temps où le conjoint du Nymphélien était plus soumis qu'autre chose. Avant, les dociles et les Nymphélienne étaient totalement soumis aux dominants. C'était naturel pour eux et dans l'ordre des choses. Ils n'étaient pas obligés d'exécuter chaque demande ou ordre, mais vu que c'était comme ça et pas autrement qu'ils raisonnaient, eh bien les dociles et les Nymphéliennes ne se plaignaient pas du tout. Bon, à part certains couples où le dominant maltraitait sa compagne ou son compagnon. Mais dans ces cas-là, le dominant se faisait rejeter de la communauté par les Nymphés. Il y a certaines lois à respecter à Nymphéa et dans le monde sorcier donc… voilà. » Expliqua Harry.

- « Ces lois sont répertoriées où ? » Demanda Dray en buvant ensuite un peu de son verre d'eau au goût de fraise.

- « Au ministère de Nymphéa ainsi que celui du monde sorcier. Et tu peux les retrouver dans n'importe qu'elle bibliothèque sorcière et **Nymphérique**. Mais aussi dans certaines boutiques. » Lui répondit Drago.

Il y eut un petit silence dans la salle. Les deux adolescents cherchaient leurs questions pendant que les deux adultes se faisaient des petits câlins discrets. Puis au bout d'un moment Fly eut comme une illumination.

- « Hey ! Vous ne nous avez pas dit que c'était la troisième fois que j'étais, enfin, que mon _moi_ plus âgé était enceint ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Drago sourit fièrement.

- « Oui. C'est la troisième fois qu'Harry est enceint. » Dis seulement le grand blond.

Fly et Dray attendirent la suite, mais aucun des deux adultes ne parlèrent.

- « Et… ? » Insista Dray.

- « Ah, vous voulez savoir qui sont les autres enfants, c'est ça ? » Demanda ironiquement Drago aux ados.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard ne goûtèrent pas de la même façon à la petite mise en scène du blond.

- « OK, OK. » Capitula finalement le grand blond « Ce sont des jumeaux qui s'ap- » commença-t-il.

- « QUOI ? Des jumeaux ? Mais… C'est… c'est… » S'alarma le Serpentard en coupant la parole au blond.

- « Des jumeaux ? » Dit, surpris, le Griffondor.

- « Oui, des jumeaux. Et alors ? Vous n'en avez jamais vu ou quoi ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton un peu vexé, car il s'était fait couper dans sa révélation.

- « Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que… que... » Commença à s'expliquer Fly.

- « Ha, parce qu'il y a un problème ? » Voulut savoir Harry en sortant la tête du cou du blond.

- « Non, il n'y en a pas, mais- » commença le petit brun.

- « Bien, parfait dans ce cas. Tu peux continuer, chéri. » Indiqua Harry en remettant sa tête là où elle était un peu plus tôt.

Drago déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry.

- « Ce sont des jumeaux de onze ans qui- » il fut encore une fois coupé.

- « ONZE ANS ? WOW ! Mais vous avez quel âge vous deux ? » Questionna l'air réellement surpris Fly.

Cette fois Drago grogna, ce qui fit taire les questions à venir.

- « Une chose à la fois, bon sang ! » Harry caressa les cheveux de son blond pour le calmer un peu et Drago soupira « ... Laissez-moi finir, OK les Mini-nous ? » Demanda sur un ton légèrement dur, le Nymphélien dominant.

- « OK. Pas de problème, mais évite de nous appeler comme ça. » Dit Dray en plissant les yeux.

- « Comment ? _Mini-nous_ ? C'est ça que tu n'aimes pas ? » Interrogea l'ancien Serpentard avec un sourire subtil.

Dray renifla de mécontentement.

- « Désolé petit, mais moi j'aime ce surnom. Tant que vous ne me prenez pas trop la tête, je resterais gentil avec vous. » Dray renifla de dédain « Bien… Alors, nos jumeaux ont onze ans, ils viennent d'entrer cette année à Poudlard. Ils s'appellent **Kélyane **et** Joshua**. On les appelle aussi **Key **et **Tchu **ou **Josh** pour ce dernier. Ce sont nos portraits crachés. Tenez, je vais vous les montrer. » Le blond fit un signe de la main et deux petites images spectrales flottèrent dans les airs.

Les deux petits personnages ne faisaient pas plus de 50 centimètres chacun. Fly et Dray les regardèrent attentivement.

L'un était blond platine, la peau pâle comme la neige, il faisait des petits coucous avec sa main. L'autre était d'un brun noir corbeau, le teint mat, et prenait une pose digne d'un grand aristocrate alors qu'il avait un énorme sourire amusé aux lèvres. Puis le brun avança dans les airs en bombant le torse. Alors que le blond derrière lui, se marrait. Ensuite, les deux ados virent le blond courir puis sauter sur le dos du brun. Celui-ci le laissa faire et l'aida même à bien prendre position pour ne pas tomber et il commença à courir comme un fou alors que le blond levait une main dans les airs comme s'il était un Cow-boy sur son cheval en train de faire tourner sa corde pour la lancer sur un taureau. Les deux petits semblaient s'amuser.

- « Wah ! » S'extasia Fly avec un sourire content « Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. »

- « Ce sont sans doute les meilleurs amis du monde. Parfois, c'est même ça le problème. Dès que Joshua nous fait un de ses plans foireux, Kélyane le suit immédiatement. Le blond c'est Key, _Kélyane_, et le brun c'est Tchu, _Joshua_. De véritable complice tous les deux. Ils peuvent être bien pires que les jumeaux Weasley quand ils le veulent. Mais heureusement, ils nous écoutent sans même penser à nous contredire. Ils sont vécus certains… moments… assez difficiles. Mais ils gardent le sourire. Ce sont nos tout premiers enfants. Les deux grands frères.» Dit sur un ton qui finit presque en un murmure Harry.

Les deux adultes se tendirent un peu, ce que remarqua immédiatement Dray et il décida de ne rien demander pour le moment sur les **moments** dont parlait le brun.

- « On ne voit pas bien leurs visages. » Dit-il pour faire diversion.

Drago fit un autre geste de la main et les deux petits disparurent pour laisser place à deux têtes de taille normales.

C'est à ce moment que les ados restèrent bouche bée sur les visages des enfants de onze ans. C'était… Incroyable ! Une telle ressemblance !

- « Wow ! » S'écria encore une fois Fly, alors que les deux adultes riaient de leurs têtes.

Le blond avait les mêmes yeux que le Serpentard, le même nez et exactement la même couleur de cheveux ainsi que l'air hautain collé au visage. Seule la bouche était celle du Griffondor ainsi que la couleur plus rouge que rose pâle, des lèvres.

Le brun avait lui aussi les cheveux en bataille, d'un noir d'encre, les yeux vert émeraude et rieurs, la bouche plus rouge que rose comme le Griffondor, mais son nez était celui du Serpentard.

Les enfants étaient vraiment semblables à l'un de leur parent bien que si on regardait d'un peu plus près on pouvait voir la différence.

Pas de cicatrice sur le front du brun, pas de lunette (bien que Fly n'en porte plus non plus, depuis l'infirmerie), un nez qui n'était pas celui du rouge et or. Et pour le blond, les cheveux plus longs jusqu'aux omoplates se rejoignant en une tresse parfaite, les yeux moins froids que le Serpentard mais tout aussi rusés et une bouche plus rouge que rose pâle ressemblant à celle du Griffondor.

Oui, ressemblant, tout en ne l'étant pas vraiment.

- « On ne pourrait pas les voir en chair et en os ? » Demanda Fly en ne quittant pas des yeux les jumeaux qui s'amusaient à se faire des grimaces.

- « Je ne sais pas. Si vous êtes encore là pendant les vacances de Noël, alors oui, vous pourrez les voir. Et ils pourront vous voir aussi. Mais je… j'ai un peu peur que cela leur fasse repenser à certaines choses… assez douloureuses que nous préférerons qu'ils oublient. » Dis Harry en serrant entre ses doigts la chemise du grand blond.

Celui-ci resserra son étreinte autour de son corps et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que les deux ados n'entendirent pas. Le brun hocha doucement la tête et la cacha une fois de plus dans le cou du blond qui déposa un baiser sur la nuque du brun puis sur le front.

Le Nymphélien dominant fit disparaître les têtes, les verres et les boissons d'un geste de la main.

- « Bien… ce n'est pas pour être désagréable, mais je n'ai plus très envie de répondre à vos questions pour le moment. Et Harry commence à être fatigué. Il va aller se reposer. Hein, mon ange ? Tu m'as l'air un peu vidé de ton énergie. » Dis tendrement le blond au brun qu'il avait entre ses bras.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- « Tu viens avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix étouffée par le coup du blond.

- « Si tu veux, mon cœur. On y va ? » Prévint-il au brun.

Harry se leva doucement et attendit sur le côté du fauteuil que son blond se lève à son tour. Drago passa un bras autour de la taille de son docile.

- « Fly, Dray… vous avez toute la maison pour vous. Si vous voulez quelque chose, appelez Gaufrette. Interdiction formelle de sortir de cette maison ainsi que de prendre contact avec quelqu'un d'extérieur. Moi et Harry allons nous coucher pendant une heure ou deux. On sera là pour prendre le déjeuner de midi avec vous. Pas de bêtises, hein. Bien que je sois sûr que vous n'en ferez pas. À plus tard. » Annonça Drago, puis il marcha avec Harry vers la sortie du salon.

La porte se referma lentement derrière eux, laissant les ados seuls dans un silence lourd et un peu gêné.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Drago ne dise sur un ton grognon.

- « Mince, j'ai oublié de leur demander leurs ages ! »

Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre parler d'un coup.

- « Heum… oui, c'est vrai. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Drago le regarda avec mépris.

- « Je ne t'aie pas parlé Potter. » Lui dit-il froidement.

Harry arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils.

- « Désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu parlais tout seul, Malfoy. » Cracha-t-il au blond. « Comme si je pouvais savoir que tu aimais te parler à toi-même ! » Puis le brun se leva du canapé et s'avança vers la sortie.

- « Je ne parle pas tout seul, Potter ! » S'énerva Drago en se levant à son tour.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre ! De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire ! » Dis Harry en passant la porte sous le regard irrité du blond.

- « Pff… comme si je me parlais tout seul. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. » Dis le blond.

Ce qui était de mauvaise foi, car il était justement en train de parler tout seul alors que personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Mais bon… Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours.

* * *

Harry se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'immense maison qui, il en était sûr, était en fait un manoir. Il avait repéré plusieurs photos et tableaux assez intéressants. Soit c'étaient de grandes photos de très bonne qualité, soit c'était de grands tableaux qui représentaient un membre, ou plusieurs, de la famille Malfoy Potter. Tous, merveilleusement bien faits.

Il s'était amusé à regarder pendant plusieurs minutes un grand tableau où toute sa famille était peinte.

La scène avait été peinte dans un grand jardin où les triplets semblaient jouer à s'attraper chacun leur tour. À un moment, ils tournaient autour des jambes de Malfoy qui les regardait avec un grand sourire, puis les petits partaient tourner autour des jambes d'Harry qui, lui aussi, avait un grand sourire qu'il partagea avec son blond quand il releva la tête.

Les enfants partirent un peu plus loin et ce furent les jumeaux qui arrivèrent tous les deux semblants parlés à voix basse. Ils avaient les têtes rapprochées l'une de l'autre et chacun l'hochait une fois que l'autre terminait une phrase. Les deux adultes secouèrent la tête et les deux jeunes garçons accélérèrent le pas d'un même accord. Mais Malfoy ne les laissa pas passer comme ça. Il les attrapa tous les deux entre ses bras pendant qu'Harry leur ébouriffait les cheveux. Les enfants essayèrent de se dégager de la prise de leur père, mais cela semblait assez difficile à faire.

Puis le blond relâcha Kélyane, qui était tout aussi blond que lui, et c'est Harry qui l'attrapa pour lui faire passer de longues minutes de chatouilles intensives qui firent tortiller le petit blond au sol, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

À chaque fois que ce moment repassait Harry junior avait son cœur qui lui faisait de gros Batoum, Batoum. Il était si content de se voir aussi heureux et joyeux avec ses propres enfants.

Une fois que son _lui_ plus âgé eut fini de torturer son fils blond, il se releva et regarda son mari en faire de même avec le petit brun qui respirait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Les deux enfants se relevèrent eux aussi et se regardèrent fixement puis un sourire étrange se forma sur leurs lèvres. Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent pendant quelques secondes, alors que les deux adultes se regardaient d'un air interrogatif. Puis tout à coup, les triplets et les jumeaux apparurent et sautèrent sur leurs parents qui avaient été pris par surprise.

Les enfants chatouillaient et passaient plusieurs fois leurs mains dans les cheveux de leurs pères. Malfoy avait les yeux presque horrifiés et il se releva difficilement avec deux koalas accrochés à lui qui se nommaient Joshua et Roméo. Le grand blond aida son mari à en faire de même et ils se mirent à courir partout dans le grand jardin pour échapper à leurs enfants qui s'amusaient comme des fous.

Heureusement que Harry adulte n'était pas encore enceint sinon il aurait fini par accoucher directement dans le jardin. Cette pensée fit rire Harry junior et il continua à avancer dans les couloirs.

Il tomba sur une grande photo qui le choqua immédiatement. C'était lui et Malfoy à Poudlard. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus c'était qu'ils devaient avoir à peu près leur âge. Peut-être 16 ans, pensa Harry. Et par Merlin tout puissant ! Ils semblaient vraiment heureux !

Ils étaient sous un saule pleureur dont les longues et fines branches remplies de belles feuilles vertes, retombaient lâchement vers le sol. Malfoy était derrière lui et l'enlaçait tendrement. Et lui, Harry, était tout sourire avec ses deux mains posées sur les avants bras du blond comme pour être sûr que celui-ci n'allait pas les retirer. Ils souriaient tous les deux à l'appareil. Le brun leva ensuite une main qu'il secoua pour dire coucou et le blond l'attrapa de sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Le brun rougit, mais garda son sourire qui s'accentua encore plus quand le blond l'embrassa dans le cou. Le Griffondor tourna sa tête et embrassa à son tour le blond avant de se remettre en position normale et la même scène recommença encore et encore.

Harry continua sa marche avec deux questions qui ne cessaient de revenir sans cesse.

« _Aussi tôt ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pû se passer pour que Malfoy et moi ayons été aussi vite ensemble et visiblement autant… amoureux ?_ »

Bon OK, ils étaient des Nymphélien. Lui un docile et Malfoy un dominant. Il avait compris ça, mais pourtant… ce n'était tout de même pas ça qui les avait fait se rapprocher ? Si ?…

- « Hé ! Psssss ! Psssss ! Hé, par là !» S'écria une voix qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Malfoy.

Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna, mais… personne. Est-ce que ce sale Serpentard se jouait de lui ? Harry fronça les sourcils.

- « Non, là ! Ici ! » Disait la voix de Malfoy.

Harry se retourna dans tous les sens cherchant où était le blond.

- « Mais ici, bordel ! Le tableau ! » S'écria encore une fois la voix du vert et argent.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent quand il regarda le tableau de Drago Malfoy.

Le blond était tout vêtu de blanc et d'argent avec comme des vagues bleues argentées autour de lui. Le fond du tableau était un grand lac où il faisait nuit. La lune ainsi que les étoiles se reflétaient dans l'eau. Le blond avait un pantalon et une chemise dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts révélant une peau blanche et sublime. Une robe de sorcier était attachée par un petit cordon relié au niveau des clavicules. Les cheveux du blond étaient relâchés, mais il les avait ramené un peu en arrière, cependant quelques mèches venaient barrer la route devant deux perles argentées qu'étaient les yeux du Serpentard.

Harry devait avouer que Malfoy était vraiment….

- « Je sais que je suis extraordinairement divin Harry, mais tu risques de devoir éponger le sol du couloir si tu continues à me regarder comme tu le fais, mon ange. » Informa Malfoy avec un petit sourire.

Harry rougit instantanément puis fronça les sourcils. Pour qui se prenait ce snob ?

- « Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça, Malfoy ! » Pesta le petit brun.

Le blond sourit encore plus.

- « D'accord… dans ce cas, je me le permets tout seul, _Mon ange_. » Annonça-t-il.

Harry serra les poings.

- « Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

Il n'aimait pas se dire que le Serpentard était vraiment magnifique quand il lui faisait ce petit sourire.

- « J'ai eu vent qu'un Drago Malfoy et un Harry Potter de 15 ans, étaient apparus de nulle part dans la chambre des triplets. Et voilà que le dis Harry Potter passe devant moi d'aussi bon matin. Mais, sans même me regarder. Ce qui est assez vexant et fait mal à mon petit cœur amoureux. » Divulgua le blond avec une petite moue qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu sur ce visage.

- « Ouais, c'est ça. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Malfoy. Bye. » Dis Harry en commençant à partir.

Mais le blond ne le laissa pas faire.

- « Oh, comme c'est dommage ! J'aurais pu te dévoiler **tellement** de choses sur **moi**. Mais je suppose que tu ne veux pas savoir comment j'ai pu tomber fou amoureux de toi, ni comment j'ai fais pour massacrer toute personne te regardant d'un peu trop près à Poudlard, ou bien encore comment je t'ai arrêté dans la Grande Salle quand tu étais énervé contre le directeur et que tu as failli le- »

- « OK ! OK ! Tu as gagné Malfoy ! C'est bon je t'écoute. » Fulmina le petit brun en croisant les bras sur son torse et lançant un regard qui tue au blond.

- « Tellement facile » murmura Drago pour que Harry ne l'entende pas, puis il lui sourit.

- « Appelle-moi Drago, mon ange. Je n'aime pas trop quand tu m'appelles par mon ancien nom de famille. » Indiqua le blond.

- « Dans tes rêves. » Répliqua seulement Harry.

- « Ça, c'est déjà fait. » Riposta Drago en souriant sournoisement.

Le Griffondor rougit encore une fois, mais c'était plus par agacement qu'autre chose.

- « Et pourquoi devrais-je t'appeler par ton prénom ? Donne-moi une bonne raison. » Requit Harry.

- « Je te signale que je ne suis qu'un tableau, beau brun. Je ne suis pas le vrai Drago Malfoy. Tu n'as donc aucune raison valable pour ne pas m'aimer. Moi, je ne t'ai rien fait contrairement au véritable moi. Alors… tu ne veux toujours pas m'appeler Drago ? En récompense, je répondrais à toutes tes questions. » Négocia le blond.

Harry le regarda longuement puis se dit que le vert et argent avait raison. Il soupira.

- « OK, _Drago_. » Répondit-il.

- « Parfait ! Alors, comment vas-tu ? » Le blond entama la discussion.

- « Hey ! On n'était pas censé discuter, mais répondre à mes questions ! » Brama le petit brun.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

- « Ah bon ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dis que j'allais y répondre aujourd'hui ou bien dans une semaine. Il faut savoir négocier correctement, mon ange, sinon tu risques de te faire avoir par tout le monde. » Dis sur un ton rusé le blond.

Harry ouvrit en grand ses yeux.

- « Mais… c'est… **c'est de la triche** ! Tu m'as dis que tu allais répondre à toutes mes questions ! Tu m'as menti, Malfoy ! » Rugis le brun en levant un doigt vengeur vers le tableau.

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je t'ai seulement dis que j'allais te répondre, mais je ne t'ai jamais dis quand j'allais le faire. Par contre, **toi**, tu viens de trahir tes paroles en m'appelant Malfoy. Que diraient Ronald et Hermione en sachant que tu ne tiens pas parole ? Halala… Harry, Harry, ce n'est pas bien ça, tu le sais ? » Dis sur un ton désabusé le blond en levant les mains de chaque côté de son corps et en haussant les épaules.

Le Griffondor rageait. Il s'était fait avoir. Et en plus, entendre le Serpentard appeler ses amis par leurs prénoms l'avait rendu curieux sans le vouloir.

- « Alors, _mon ange_, comment vas-tu ? Pas trop secoué par tout ce que tu as découvert jusqu'ici ? » Demanda sur un ton cette fois, doux, le blond.

Harry ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Puis soupira de défaite et répondit au jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, en se relâchant totalement.

- « C'est un cauchemar. Je suis bien plus que secoué, si tu veux tout savoir. Je me sens complètement perdu. Mes amis me manquent. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais pas non plus comment repartir à mon époque. Ici, je ne connais personne à qui faire confiance. Il y a bien, le grand Harry, mais… il a pactisé avec l'autre Malfoy et j'ai peur qu'il aille tout lui raconter si je lui dis des choses. Je me sens… Seul, en fait. » Harry sourit tristement et s'adossa au mur en face du tableau et regarda le sol « Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait vraiment quelque chose. » Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Le Drago du tableau fronça les sourcils.

- « Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça Harry. Je veux que tu saches qu'ici tu peux à tous, j'ai bien dis **tous**_c'est-à-dire même le Drago adulte_, donner ta confiance sans craindre quoi que ce soit… Ici, Harry, on est une famille. Une famille. Tu comprends ? Que tu sois du passé ou du futur, tu restes Harry Potter. **Notre** Harry Potter. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'as jamais était seul, mon ange. Quoi que tu puisses croire, tu as toujours été dans mon cœur et celui de tes amis. Crois-moi quand je te dis ça, car je ne mens jamais sur ce genre de chose. Alors si tu veux parler, je suis là. D'accord ? » Demanda doucement Drago.

Harry se sentait tout bizarre. Malfoy ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole de cette façon. Même si ce n'était qu'un tableau du blond, il se sentait bien mieux maintenant, grâce à lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire timide et le blond rosit légèrement, détournant les yeux en toussant faussement, une main devant la bouche.

Harry rit gentiment en voyant l'embarra du blond. Visiblement, ce Drago Malfoy d'environ 18 ans n'était pas encore tout à fait capable de faire comprendre son attachement avec un joli petit discours sans en être embarrassé par la suite.

- « Tu n'es pas si horrible que tu le parais en fait. Merci… Drago. » Dis Harry.

- « Bien sûr que je ne suis pas horrible. C'est quoi cette réflexion ? M'enfin… ce n'est pas grave. Tu viendras me voir quand tu n'iras pas bien ? » Questionna le blond.

Harry hésita. Devait-il faire confiance au blond ? Même si ce qu'il venait de lui dire était gentil et semblait sincère, le brun ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait réellement lui accorder sa confiance.

- « Harry, regarde-moi » dit sur un ton sans réplique Drago.

Le brun fit ce que le Serpentard lui demandait sans même s'en rendre compte. Et il vit un visage honnête et sérieux. Malfoy était sincère avec lui.

- « Je… C'est d'accord. Je viendrais te voir. » Répondis dans un chuchotement Harry les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du blond.

Drago lui sourit encore de ce petit sourire qui faisait retourner le ventre d'Harry.

- « Parfait ! Parfait ! Tu veux me dire autre chose ? » Interrogea le vert et argent.

- « Tu… non rien. » Commença Harry, puis il se traita d'idiot.

- « Non, non ! Dis-moi. Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

- « Rien. C'était une question trop… gênante. Laisse tomber. »

- « Mais non ! Pose-la-moi. Rien n'est vraiment gênant. Allez, dis. »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux un air embarrassé sur le visage.

- « Tu… Est-ce que tu… tu…. » Bafouilla-t-il.

- « Je ?… **je** quoi ? Lâche-toi. On n'est que tous les deux. »

- « Tu m'aimes vraiment ? » Demanda d'une toute petite voix Harry en devenant aussi rouge qu'une cerise.

Gros blanc…

…

Puis un rire sonore se fit entendre. Drago riait comme jamais. (Nda : Et là, vous vous dites : _Oh, l'enfoiré ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Pauvre Harry !…_ Eh bien vous avez tort lol)

Le petit brun sursauta et ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Malfoy se moquait de lui ? Malfoy se moquait de lui !

- « Tu te marres bien j'espère ! Pauvre petit con ! » Hurla-t-il les poings serrés.

Drago arrêta presque immédiatement de rire. Puis regarda Harry avec un air désolé.

- « Pardonne-moi, mon ange. » Dit-il « Mais tu en doutais vraiment ? Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Tu poses parfois des questions tellement surprenantes. C'est incroyable ! » Il rit doucement cette fois « Pour arriver jusqu'ici tu as bien dû voir toutes les photos et tableaux, non ? Tu n'as toujours pas réalisé que c'était l'amour fou entre nous ? Et moi qui croyais que tu étais un peu plus clairvoyant. Mais je pense qu'avec les années j'ai un peu oublié comment tu étais à 15 ans. Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai blessé. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Dorénavant, je ferais plus attention. Promis ! »

Harry le regarda l'air énervé, mais moins qu'avant.

Il avait toujours ce petit pincement au cœur quand le blond lui faisait une remarque blessante ou avait une attitude acerbe envers lui. Ce petit pincement, il l'avait remarqué depuis la rentée de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Un sentiment désagréable entre la tristesse et l'irritation. Bien que son visage ne montrait que la colère. À chaque interlude entre lui et Malfoy, ce sentiment déplaisant refaisait surface, devenant de plus en plus puissant, inquiétant et terrifiant. Parce que le petit brun ne savait pas quoi faire dans ces moments là. Pleurer ou hurler ? Il ne voulait pas ressembler à un pauvre petit gars qui pleure à chaque insulte alors il préférait de loin paraître en colère. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Et puis, comment réagirait Malfoy s'il le voyait, lui, Harry Potter, en train de se retenir de sangloter ? Le blond allait sans doute se moquer de lui comme à son habitude.

- « Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire la tête à cause de ça ? » Demanda Drago en faisant une petite moue triste « Je viens de m'excuser. Tu devrais être content. Que puis-je faire pour que mon beau petit brun me fasse un de ses magnifiques sourires ? »

Harry détourna le regard et soupira lourdement. Ce Malfoy-là était _étrange_ et il ne savait pas comment réagir avec lui. Lui sourire ? Et pourquoi donc sourirait-il au blond ? Et de toute façon que faisait-il encore dans ce couloir à lui parler ?

- « Tu ne feras rien puisque je vais partir de ce couloir. À plus tard… _Drago_… » Finis par dire le brun en commençant à avancer, les mains dans les poches.

Le blond soupira lui aussi.

- « Tu viendras tout de même me voir si tu as un problème n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il alors que le Griffy allait tourner à droite.

Celui-ci s'arrêta puis tourna lentement la tête vers le blond. Il le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes puis un petit sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres.

- « Il serait dommage pour moi de ne pas profiter d'un Drago Malfoy aussi aimable et social que toi. Même si tu n'es qu'une représentation, certes magnifique il faut l'avouer, du véritable Serpentard. Tu peux donc en conclure que, oui, je reviendrais pour… _discuter_, mais j'espère que tu répondras cette fois à mes questions sinon je ferais comme maintenant : je partirais. » Et Harry disparut du champ de vue du blond.

- « Dire que plusieurs personnes de ton époque te croient réellement stupide, Harry. » Souffla doucement le blond en regardant l'espace vide ou avait disparu le brun « Ils se trompent sur toute la ligne. Être inculte sur certaines choses ne veut pas dire être stupide. Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre ce par quoi tu as dû passer… » Et le Drago du tableau redevint immobile.

* * *

Drago était toujours dans le salon et s'était mis à parcourir chaque recoin de la pièce. Il n'avait rien trouvé de spécial à part une petite étagère où reposaient quelques livres sur la politique Moldu, des magazines, encore une fois Moldu, des livres de coloriage et des bandes dessinées. Il y avait des décorations superbes, mais il en avait l'habitude au manoir Malfoy donc il ne perdait pas de temps à les regarder.

Finalement, il décida de sortir de cet endroit. Tout comme Harry, il regarda chacune des photos avec presque autant de fascination. Il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau à chaque photographie et peinture. C'était comme s'il regardait sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Ce qui était vrai. Irréels et fabuleux étaient les deux mots qui revenaient sans cesse à son esprit. Irréel, car il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire et fabuleux, car il se voyait vivant, en bonne santé et heureux entouré de sa propre famille.

Oui, **sa** propre famille. La sienne et celle de…

- « Drago ?… » Appela une voix que le blond reconnu immédiatement comme celle du Griffondor.

Le Serpentard regarda à sa droite là où il n'avait pas encore regardé et vit un tableau qui lui coupa brusquement la respiration. C'était… c'était impossible. Totalement impossible ! Ses yeux restèrent bloqués tout comme son corps.

- « Oh mon dieu ! C'est bien toi ! Mais comment ? » Dit sur un ton surpris le brun.

Drago recommença à respirer, mais beaucoup plus rapidement. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que le tableau devant lui représentait réellement son ennemi de Poudlard.

Le brun devait avoir 18 ou 17 ans, les cheveux toujours en bataille, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus… sauvage et brillante, la peau dorée, des petites mains fines, un corps souple et infiniment sensuel sans même dont le brun lui même n'en est conscient. Le Griffondor portait un ensemble noir, pantalon taille basse qui fit élargir les yeux du blond sur la délicieuse chute de rein, une chemise ouverte outrageusement sur les clavicules qui ne demandaient qu'a être embrassées, et une cape qui se refermait grâce à un petit fil au bas du cou. La cape avait des reflets émeraude tout comme les sublimes yeux du brun. Le jeune homme était au beau milieu d'un champ d'herbe verdoyant sous la pleine lune. Un petit vent soufflait doucement créant un effet lumineux sur l'herbe verte grâce aux réflexions de la lune.

- « P-Potter ? » Bégaya Drago n'en revenant toujours pas.

- « Oui, son père » répondit Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

Drago ne comprit pas que le brun se moquait gentiment de lui.

- « Vous êtes son père ? » Demanda le blond sur un ton un peu plus sûr de lui.

Harry rit légèrement faisant ressortir ses deux fossettes, une main devant sa bouche et les yeux à moitié fermés en regardant le blond. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre.

- « Alors là, Drago, tu fais fort. Tu ne me reconnais même pas. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou au contraire content. » Lui répondit le brun d'une voix qui donna des frissons à Drago.

Comment et depuis quand le brun avait-il une voix comme celle-là ? Aussi douce et mélodieuse.

- « Potter ! Non, c'est impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être toi ! » S'exclama le Serpentard.

- « Comme c'est étrange, je pensais la même chose que toi il n'y a pas deux minutes. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois ici ? Je veux dire, que fait un Drago Malfoy de 14 ou 15 ans ici, à notre époque ? » Déclara le brun.

- « J'ai 15 ans. Et je me pose exactement la même question que toi. Mais là ce n'était pas vraiment ça que je me le demande. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois… autant changé, Potter ? C'est assez troublant à constater. »

- « Moi ? Changer ? Je pense que tu te trompes Drago. J'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est toi qui me vois autrement, c'est tout. Et en quoi ai-je changé, au fait ? »

Harry sourit presque sournoisement alors que le blond ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait pour la rouvrir et la refermer encore. Finalement, Drago regarda droit dans les yeux du brun.

- « Je ne me trompe pas Potter. Je constate, voilà tout. De toute façon, tu es toujours aussi stupide pour ne même pas avoir remarqué que ton corps ait changé entre tes 15 ans et l'âge que tu dois avoir sur cette peinture. D'ailleurs, tu avais quel âge lors de cette représentation ? »

- « 18 ans. Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas parler de ma taille ou de mon âge. Je n'ai pas beaucoup grandit comme tu peux le voir alors je te demandais quel genre de détails te perturbe autant pour que tu ne puisses même pas me reconnaître. »

- « Tu… tu es beaucoup plus… _plus_… tu vois ?… … Rah ! De toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je répondrais à tes questions et encore moins pourquoi je discute avec toi. Je préfère visiter ma future demeure, Potter. Ceci dit, je te dis au revoir. »

Et le blond commença à avancer dignement, comme à son habitude.

- « Je n'avais encore jamais vu un Malfoy se défiler aussi vite. » Déclara calmement Harry en regardant ses ongles, distraitement « Je préfère de loin mon Drago. Beaucoup plus viril, puissant, charmeur, rusé, intelligent, sarcastique, oh ! Et aussi très **très** plaisant au moment où on fait l'amo … » commença le brun.

- « Tu insinues quoi, Potter ? » ragea Drago en faisant tourner ses talons brusquement pour retourner à la hauteur du tableau.

Harry regarda toujours ses ongles d'une manière émerveillée.

- « **Potter** ! **Je te parle** ! » Rugis le blond en fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings.

Salazar ! Ce qu'il pouvait détester être ignoré ! Et encore plus si c'était Harry Potter qui le snobait.

Harry tourna ses yeux vers le blond, il fit semblant de paraître surpris.

- « Drago ? Mais tu ne venais pas de me dire au revoir ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente.

Drago décida de se reprendre. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il avait atterri ici, il avait eu du mal à garder son calme. Il devait absolument se calmer et garder son visage de marbre.

Plus aucune expression ne se fit voir sur son visage. Il desserra les poings.

- « Je viens de me dire que tu pourrais me donner quelques renseignements. Tu dois sans doute savoir plusieurs choses assez intéressantes. J'en suis certain. » Signala le blond sur un ton beaucoup plus posé.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

- « Oui, en effet. Et je suppose que tu veux les réponses à tes questions. Eh bien, vas-y. Je t'écoute. »

- « Quel âge ont nos nous de cette époque ? »

- « 27 ans »

- « Ils paraissent pourtant n'en faire que 20. Cela m'a donc bien étonné quand j'ai appris qu'ils avaient des jumeaux de onze ans en plus des triplets. Être parents vers l'âge de dix ans c'était invraisemblable, j'en ai donc conclu qu'ils étaient finalement plus âgés que je ne le croyais au départ. »

- « Et moi puis-je te poser une question ? » demanda le brun en s'accoudant aux bords du tableau, la tête entre ses bras croisés.

Le blond balaya l'air de sa main d'un air nonchalant et lui répondit placidement.

- « Comme tu veux, mais il n'est pas dis que j'y répondrais forcément. »

- « Comment ce fait-il que tu te retrouves ici ? »

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est une question que je me pose aussi et donc je ne sais pas comment ça ce fait. »

- « Tout de même… ne pas savoir comment tu as pu atterrir ici, c'est incompréhensible » s'étonna Harry.

- « Je ne suis pas arrivé là tout seul. Je suis sûr que c'est encore par ta faute. Tu embarques toujours tout le monde dans _tes petites aventures risquées_. C'est un fait universel. »

Harry se releva vivement, l'air surpris.

- « Comment ? Je suis là moi aussi ? »

Drago fit une petite grimace.

- « Ouais » maugréa-t-il.

- « Et… ? »

- « Et rien. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? »

- « Il est où ? »

- « Comme si je le savais. » rouspéta le blond.

- « OK. Je veux le voir… enfin, _me_ voir » s'excita le brun.

- « Fais comme tu veux. » répondis le blond en commençant à partir d'un pas calme.

- « Reviens me voir quand tu le souhaites, Drago ! »

Le blond ne lui répondit même pas et il disparut au coin du couloir.

- « Ooooh » roucoula le brun du tableau en souriant joyeusement « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! » il rigola doucement « J'ai toujours voulus jouer au Cupidon ! »

* * *

**TBC… À SUIVRE !**

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu d'une quelconque façon. Ce n'est que le début de l'histoire. Le tout début, je dirais même. On avance petit à petit. Je n'aime pas faire les chose à la vas vite. J'aime quand l'histoire se construit au fil des chapitres. Je ne veux pas vous donnez un torchon à lire. Car si je poste sur se site, c'est pour vous tous. Je trouve ça super de partager ce qu'on aime, pas vous ? Bref… voilà.

Je sens que certaines et certain vont me crier dessus pour l'immense retard que j'ai eu. Et je m'en excuse encore une fois. J'espère tout de même que le chapitre vous a plût.

( Oh faite, **les Nymphé et tout se qui s'y raproche m'arpartient**. Juste pour vous prévenir que je ne serais pas très contente si je le voyais dans d'autre fic **sans** ma permition. Bien que j'avous, je serais contente que cela vous plait au point d'utiliser cette être magique dans vos fic. Lol )

**Publier de 26 / 11 / 2006**

**Akina-bou  
**


	6. NOTE : Une suite ? De retour

**NEW – VOTRE ATTENTION SVP TRES IMPORTANT – MAJ **

**du ****vendredi 07 mai 2010**

Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, mesdames, bonjour ou bonsoir,

**Après plus de trois ans** sans publier de new chapitres et de new fanfic, **je suis de retour sur le site !**

Qui se souvient encore de moi, « Akina-bou » ? Qui se souvient de mes fanfics, « Un « Plus tard » heureux » ? (HP) L'ange de ma mort ? (HP) Au palais des princes ? (HP) Ton regard posé sur moi ?(Naruto). Certainement très peu de mes premiers lecteurs. Ma dernière publication date de 2006. C'est un IMMENSSE retard que j'ai accumulé au fil des années et je sais de source sûre que plusieurs personnes attendent -aujourd'hui encore- que je reprenne l'écriture des fanfics en cours. Après tout ce temps, je reçois tout de même des reviews et des messages privés. Ça m'étonne toujours de savoir que plusieurs lecteurs espèrent une suite malgré plus de trois ans de silence radio… Et c'est ce qui me pousse à reprendre les reines du traîneau.

J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de continuer d'écrire pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé mais à chaque fois, je bloque. De plus, certains auteurs que je suivais assidument on quitter le site ou ne donne plus de signe de vie depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi, ce qui m'a miner le morale au-delà des mots. Je n'aurais jamais de fin aux fanfics que j'adore alors que c'est en partie les histoires que j'aime qui me donne envie d'écrire à mon tour. Je me suis donc dis « Et mes lecteurs à moi, est-ce qu'ils sont tristes/déçus de ne pas avoir de suite non plus ? ». Au fils du temps, cette question a eu bien assez de réponse par reviews et par MP sans même que je ne pose la question. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'aide.

**Voici le sujet principal de ce message : **Je compte sérieusement remettre à neuf toutes mes histoires une bonne fois pour toute et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de correctrices/teurs. De quelqu'un qui relis et améliore ce qu'il y a à améliorer sans pour autant s'approprier l'histoire. Des fautes, une phrase bancale, une contradiction, des oublies, des répétitions etc. Ce sera à ces personnes de rectifier les fautes et de me dire où il y a une contradiction, un problème et aussi ce qui serait bon de supprimer, d'ajouter ou d'approfondir. Le rôle de prof, ça tente quelqu'un ? ^^

J'ai quatre fanfic en cours et une seule bêta-correctrice pour une seule d'entre-elle (Au palais des Princes). Pour les autres correctrices, je n'ose pas reprendre contacte avec elles après cet énorme silence. Je risque de recevoir une rafale de vent phénoménale. J'ai donc besoin de trois personnes minimum. Si vous êtes intéressés contacter-moi par reviews, MP, mail ou sur mon site. [Voir mon profil]

**Attention, ma demande d'aide est à prendre avec sérieux.** J'attends vraiment un coup de pouce qui m'aidera à me mettre à jour rapidement et proprement. J'ai toujours voulus refaire ça moi-même (la MAJ) mais je dois enfin ouvrir les yeux et reconnaitre le fait que je n'y arriverais pas seule. Il m'en a fallu du temps.

Les fanfictions qui ont besoin d'un bêta correcteur :

Un « Plus tard » heureux ? – Gros travaille, chapitres long, plusieurs choses à revoir.

L'ange de ma mort – Un seul chapitre mais long, quelque truc à revoir.

Ton regard posé sur moi – Plusieurs choses à revoir, surtout la mise en page.

Voilà. Ne me proposer pas votre aide si vous n'avez pas de temps (surtout pour ma première fanfic qui est longue) car ça ferait perdre du temps à tout le monde : lecteurs, vous-même et moi. Ne me proposez pas non plus votre aide si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à les corriger correctement.

Je me suis fais avoir au tout début (quand j'avais encore 17 ans) par une lectrice qui m'avait dis pouvoir me corriger pour au final ne faire que lire le chapitre avant tout le monde et me le rendre tel que je lui avais envoyé. Pas sympa, et moi comme je ne savais pas voir où j'avais faux, je pensais que le chapitre était OK alors je l'ai publié. Grâce aux lecteurs qui m'ont signalé qu'il y avait vraiment trop de fautes, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais fait « banane » en beauté. Super ! Je ne nommerais pas cette personne.

J'irais voir votre profil si vous en avez un sur pour me faire une idée de votre niveau, ce qui m'aidera à choisir entre tous ceux qui voudront bien me donner un coup de main. Si vous n'en avez pas, je verrais votre façon de parler en lisant votre message. =)

J'espère vraiment que j'obtiendrais de l'aide car sinon, la suite de mes histoires ne verra jamais le jour (sauf peut-être sur mon site). Si vous voulez plus d'info avant de me proposer votre aide, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

MERCI d'avance !

Pour ceux qui sont intéresser par ce que je fais, je vous invite à vous inscrire à la newsletter de mon site « **Slashy's** » pour recevoir mes courtes news (irrégulières mais utile) afin d'être directement tenue au courant par mail sans que vous aillez à revenir plusieurs fois. Je n'en envoie que très peu et c'est un bon moyen de se tenir au courant de l'avancement de la MAJ, des chapitres bonus ou déjà en ligne uniquement sur Slashy's, de mes futurs fanfics, de mes fanarts/illustrations et d'autres choses.

**INFO :** Le chapitre 6 de _Un « Plus tard » heureux ? _est en cours depuis bien longtemps, j'ai 14 pages sur 26. Quand j'aurais de l'aide je pourrais vraiment me concentrer sur la suite. A qui ça fait plaisir ? ^^

Heum... petite question avant de vous laissez : Je vous ai manqué ? Vous êtes soulager de savoir que la suite arrivera enfin ? X)

Bisous et j'espère à très bientôt !

**Mise à jour le vendredi 7 mai 2010**

**Akina-bou **

**(21 ans maintenant, hé oui. Je n'ai plus 17 ans. Cette note serra remplacer par le chapitre suivant)**


End file.
